Myrddhin
by falyan
Summary: Aurors depuis peu, Harry et Ron sont chargés d'enquêter sur le meurtre du conservateur du musée des Arts de la magie et du vol d'un artefact. Quant-à Hermione, qui leur prêtera main forte, elle tentera de demander de l'aide en la personne de Severus Rogue, mystérieusement sauvé de la morsure de Naguini. Fan de Severus Rogue, cette fiction est faite pour vous !
1. Chapter 1 - L'amulette d'Algorff

Chapitre 1

L'amulette d'Algorff

\- Lumos !

Ce bruit, il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Quelqu'un était entré dans le musée et il sentait confusément que ses intentions n'étaient pas respectables. Dortus Boldorin sortit de son bureau et se dirigea dans l'allée centrale du musée.

Le musée des Arts de la Magie. Sa vie, sa passion. Voilà près de quarante ans qu'il en était le conservateur. Pour lui, ces trésors accumulés à la sueur de son front représentaient le témoignage d'un passé qu'il ne fallait pas oublier, l'histoire n'était pas qu'une simple constatation de faits, mais une science qui permettait de mieux connaître l'humanité.

Au summum de sa collection se trouvait les fragments de la baguette de Merlin. C'était un peu comme la Joconde du Louvre, le Suaire de Turin. Ce petit morceau de chêne, disait-il souvent, un trésor qu'il avait cherché longtemps, pendant près de vingt ans.

En revanche, il restait plus évasif sur l'amulette d'Algorff, elle aussi exposée - l'une des trois amulettes Myrddhin qui une fois réunies donnait à celui qui les possède un pouvoir que l'on prétendait titanesque. Une pure utopie pour certains, un rêve démentiel pour d'autres.

Boldorin se trouvait à présent dans la galerie principale. Elle juxtaposait toutes les salles du musée et longeait sur le côté droit une série d'immenses fenêtres aux fermetures scellées. Le sort qui les protégeait était inviolable. Les rares individus qui avaient tenté l'expérience d'une intrusion illégale s'étaient retrouvés à Sainte Mangouste pour une longue période de convalescence.

Dortus aperçu, au bout de l'allée, le voile de la dernière fenêtre onduler sous le souffle du vent. Sur le parquet, des éclats de verres scintillaient comme des cristaux de diamants. Il n'était pas seul dans le musée. Désormais, il en était sûr ! Quelqu'un avait rompu le sort et s'était introduit ici.

\- Qui va là ? S'écria-t-il, en voyant une ombre vêtue de noir sortir soudain de la dernière salle.

Il remarqua alors l'objet que l'individu tenait dans les mains. Son cœur rata un battement.

\- Non ! Pas ça… pas ça ! Qui… qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix affolée.

\- Ton cauchemar ! Répondit l'ombre, en s'approchant de quelques pas.

Dortus fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais… je vous connais… vous … vous êtes…

\- Avada kedavra ! S'écria aussitôt la silhouette sombre.

Un rayon lumineux vert traversa la pièce à une vitesse fulgurante et frappa de plein fouet le vieil homme. En moins d'une demi-seconde, Dortus Boldorin s'étala de tout son long, la main ensanglantée encore cramponnée à sa baguette.

Harry Potter arriva au ministère trempé jusqu'aux os. La pluie étalait ses immenses traînées avec une fougue que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter. Les étroites rigoles qui longeaient les ruelles, débordaient, repues par l'afflux d'eau qui n'en finissait pas de tomber. Le temps annonçait la tendance, le gris serait la couleur incontournable de ce mois de février.

Une fois au ministère, Harry ouvrit la grille de l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du second niveau. Là où se trouvait depuis quelques mois son nouveau lieu de travail.

Le bureau des aurors. Il venait de passer trois années en études supérieures pour aurors. Trois longues années fastidieuses où s'imposaient une rigueur de chaque instant et des connaissances pointues sur le monde magique. Des épreuves qualificatives s'effectuaient à chaque fin de cycle et personne n'était épargné. Pas même celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort. Ron l'avait suivi dans ce périple et contre toute attente, il s'en était plutôt bien sorti.

Ça faisait sept mois aujourd'hui qu'il était enfin devenu ce à quoi il aspirait depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Pour Harry, devenir auror n'était pas un choix, une option dans un plan de carrière. C'était une vocation. Une certitude viscérale qui s'imposait à lui sans le moindre compromis. Le tout premier jour passé au bureau des aurors, il eut le sentiment de se sentir enfin chez lui, à sa place.

Lorsqu'il arriva, un brouhaha inhabituel régnait dans les bureaux. Les conversations tournaient autour de ce que certains croyaient et d'autres pas. Harry n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question. La porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrit sur un homme au visage étriqué. Son regard nerveux se posa sur le groupe.

\- Potter est arrivé ?…Ah, Harry, suivez-moi ! Débita Dartkroft, en faisant demi-tour.

En entrant, Harry comprit que l'affaire revêtait une certaine importance puisque le ministre de la magie lui-même était présent.

\- Harry, comment vas-tu mon garçon? Fit Shacklebolt.

\- Très bien, Monsieur le Ministre, merci.

\- Bon, Harry, j'ai cru comprendre que tu connaissais bien le conservateur du musée de la magie, Dortus Boldorin, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il m'arrive de lui rendre visite de temps en temps, lui et son musée, répondit Harry dans un demi-sourire, se demandant pourquoi il parlait de Dortus à l'imparfait.

\- Oui… oui…, commença Shacklebolt, d'un air soucieux. Harry, je suis au regret de te dire que Dortus a été assassiné cette nuit. Son jeune apprenti l'a retrouvé ce matin, étendu dans le hall du musée.

Harry eut l'impression que les trombes d'eau qui tombaient depuis des heures dehors s'abattaient d'un seul coup sur sa tête. Boldorin assassiné. Cet érudit était le plus doux et le plus sage des hommes qu'il n'eut jamais connu à l'exception d'Albus. Pourquoi vouloir sa mort ?

\- Qui ? Pourquoi ? Lança-t-il soudain, sentant au fond de lui une vieille colère refaire surface.

\- C'est précisément ce que nous voulons savoir et ce que vous allez découvrir Harry, lança Dartkroft. Vous prenez l'affaire, Ron vous épaulera. Nous avons quelques indications sur le pourquoi puisqu'un élément important de l'exposition a disparu. Vous connaissez les légendes Myrddhin, je suppose ?

\- L'amulette d'Algorff a disparu ? S'exclama Harry, stupéfait.

\- Précisément, répondit Shacklebolt, et je ne veux surtout pas que cette information s'ébruite. Pour tous, l'amulette est actuellement en restauration, puisqu'elle n'est plus exposée. Cependant, Harry, sois très prudent, l'amulette a bien été volée pour des raisons que nous connaissons tous malgré les croyances divergentes sur le sujet. L'homme qui a tué Boldorin a usé d'une magie noire extrêmement puissante et n'a pas hésité à utiliser le pire des sorts impardonnables.

Harry hocha la tête mais ne dit mot. Un instant, il laissa ses idées vagabonder. Il pensa aux années sombres, à la tyrannie que la magie noire portait en son sein. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il avait voulu devenir auror, lutter contre l'engouement du pouvoir absolu que certains hommes désiraient impitoyablement.

\- Vous rejoindrez Monsieur Veldon au musée, fit Dartkroft, il vous attend et vous expliquera en détail ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

Le musée des Arts de la Magie était un bâtiment ancien situé à quelques rues du chemin de traverse. Il datait du cinquième siècle, mais en dépit des traumatismes du temps, l'édifice affichait encore une belle prestance chaque époque avait apporté son empreinte, ce qui lui concédait une architecture peu commune. Un enceinte massive aux murs de briques d'un côté, une aile gothique aux arcs brisés de l'autre, et cette toiture atypique, tantôt de tuile, tantôt de chaume, flanquée d'innombrables cheminées dont certaines semblaient vouloir toucher le ciel.

Lorsqu'Harry entra dans le musée, Veldon l'attendait et lui fit un rapide résumé de la situation.

\- C'est au premier étage, je me suis arrangé pour que les employés du musée prennent exceptionnellement un jour de repos. Il n'y a que le garçon qui a trouvé le corps, l'apprenti de Boldorin, un certain Garvin Felths.

\- Et où est-il, ce Garvin Felths ?

\- Au premier, il est en état de choc, c'est lui qui a trouvé le corps, il n'a pas sorti un mot depuis que je suis arrivé.

Une fois à l'étage, Harry trouva un jeune homme prostré devant la dernière fenêtre du couloir. Il semblait ne pas s'être aperçu des deux aurors qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Son teint était livide et il fixait d'un regard torve la vitre brisée.

Harry détourna la tête et aperçut le corps sans vie de Dortus allongé à quelques mètres de lui. Un profond élan de tristesse s'empara alors de son être. L'habituel visage tendre du vieillard s'était évaporé pour laisser la place aux traits d'un homme mourant avec une peur panique au ventre.

Harry s'agenouilla. A l'aide de sa baguette, il ferma les paupières rigides de Dortus, puis palpa ses vêtements sans trouver l'objet de sa recherche.

\- Où est sa baguette ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Disparu ! S'exclama Veldon. Il ne l'avait pas sur lui et elle n'est pas non plus dans son bureau.

Harry retourna vers l'apprenti qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis son arrivée.

\- Comment vous sentez- vous ? Demanda-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Le jeune homme restait dans son mutisme, pétrifié, comme s'il avait croisé le regard de la méduse.

\- Savez-vous où se trouve la baguette de Dortus ?

Silence.

\- Bon, je repasserai vous voir dans la journée.

Harry posa alors son regard sur la fenêtre brisée du couloir à la réputation pourtant inviolable. Comment un acte pareil était possible ? Seul un homme doté d'un pouvoir prodigieux pouvait briser un tel sort... ou un homme usant de magie noire…

Une voie sourde le tira soudain de ses pensées.

\- Retrouvez… le… souverain… Myrddhin…, articulait Felths, le regard dans le vague.

\- Retrouvez le souverain ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Fit Harry en s'approchant.

\- Retrouvez… le…souverain… Myrddhin…, répéta le garçon, presque hypnotisé.

Harry comprit qu'il était inutile d'en attendre davantage pour le moment.

Retrouver le souverain.

Ses souvenirs sur l'histoire Myrddhin étaient flous, leurs récits s'apparentaient davantage à des légendes qu'à des actes authentiques. C'est en tout cas dans ce sens qu'on apprenait à chaque sorcier l'histoire de ce peuple. Un mythe, rien de plus.

La première chose à faire était donc de se renseigner sur la communauté Myrddhin. Car de toute évidence, celui qui avait assassiné Boldorin, lui, prenait cette histoire très au sérieux. Et il savait qui pouvait l'aider dans cette tâche, qui avait probablement des connaissances pointues dans ce domaine. Évidemment. Cette personne s'appelait Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2 - La communauté Myrddhin

Chapitre 2

La communauté Myrddhin

Hermione Granger réfléchissait.

Demain, son livre serait en vente dans toutes les librairies du monde magique et l'angoisse commençait à lui tordre le ventre.

Comment la biographie d'Albus Dumbledore allait-elle être reçue ?

Il y a un an, elle s'était lancée dans l'écriture de la vie de Dumbledore. C'était Minerva, la directrice de Poudlard, qui lui avait donné l'idée, après la découverte surprenante qu'elle avait faite dans son bureau. Dans une petite alcôve murée que la guerre avait effritée, elle avait trouvé un journal écrit de la main même de Dumbledore. Ses mémoires. Il y racontait ses espoirs, ses doutes, ses pensées, ses rencontres fabuleuses, et détestables, l'amer goût des erreurs commises... il y racontait sa vie… et sa mort qu'il savait prochaine.

Recueillir le plus grand nombre de témoignages n'avait pas été de tout repos. Mais dans la volonté d'écrire un ouvrage complet, Hermione avait su convaincre. Il ne lui manquait que le témoignage d'un homme, en fait. Ce miraculé de la guerre avait disparu à sa sortie de sainte mangouste dans une volute noire pour ne jamais réapparaître. Ce héros de l'ombre, évanouie, là où seul Merlin le savait. Étrange, Severus Rogue l'était, assurément. Elle l'avait vu mort dans la cabane hurlante. Elle l'aurait juré. Mais lorsqu'on voulut récupérer le corps, un faible battement de cœur persistait. La plaie qui ensanglantait son cou était partiellement refermée et le poison mortel de Naguini n'avait pas eu raison de lui…

Hermione en était à ses réflexions lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

\- Entre Harry, c'est ouvert ! S'exclama-t-elle, sans prendre la peine d'aller ouvrir elle-même.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage souriant de Potter se profila devant la porte. Il trouva une Hermione Granger affalée sur un fauteuil, un verre de pur feu à la main, et des yeux cernés qui fuyaient le sommeil depuis trop longtemps.

\- Tu es matinale ! Commença Harry.

\- Matinale ? Tu plaisantes, il est onze heures du matin !

\- Je parlais de ça, rétorqua Harry, en indiquant d'un geste de la tête le verre de whisky.

Hermione se racla la gorge.

\- Je t'ai dit que mon livre sortait demain ?

\- Plusieurs fois, oui.

\- Je suis complètement paniquée, ton épouse va bien ?

\- Ginny va très bien, merci… Hermione, tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- J'angoisse, Harry, tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'angoisse !

\- J'en ai une vague idée…

\- Ne plaisante pas avec ça, je suis…

\- Hermione, coupa Harry, ce livre est un très beau livre et tous reconnaîtront le magnifique hommage que tu rends à Dumbledore. Tu as fait un excellent travail. C'est un ouvrage inspiré et généreux, tout à son image.

\- Ma plume n'a pas toujours été très tendre avec lui...

\- Tu as été objective et droite, sois sûre que c'est ce qu'Albus aurait voulu, et de cela, n'en doute pas.

Hermione sourit.

\- Je t'aime, Potter, dit-elle, d'un air attendri.

Harry lui répondit d'un clin d'œil et enchaîna :

\- Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ? Tu vas accepter l'offre de Sainte Mangouste ? Ginny m'a dit que le personnel s'était encore amoindri ces derniers temps, et qu'une nouvelle médicomage de ta trempe serait plus que bienvenue.

Hermione se leva, silencieuse. Elle s'appuya sur le cadre de la fenêtre et regarda les gouttes d'eau venant mourir contre la vitre embuée.

Elle finit par répondre :

\- Je ne sais pas, il faut que je réfléchisse.

\- Que tu réfléchisses ? Hermione, je ne te comprends pas, tu as continué tes études après Poudlard, avec une spécialisation en potion qui t'a valu les félicitations de tout le corps enseignant, pour devenir médicomage, c'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? Et aujourd'hui, alors que de nombreuses portes s'ouvrent devant toi, tu hésites ? Que vas-tu faire, continuer à écrire ces petites chroniques spécialisées dans la gazette du sorcier toute ta vie ? Alors que ton rêve, Hermione, c'est de soigner ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Potter ! Mon livre sort demain et si tu le permets, j'aimerais respirer un peu ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, on croirait entendre Ron !

Harry n'insista pas. D'abord parce qu'elle avait effectivement droit à un repos bien mérité, et puis parce qu'il était venu la voir pour un tout autre sujet. Il s'installa sur le sofa en penchant la tête en arrière et balaya le plafond des yeux.

\- Tu comptes les toiles d'araignées ? Plaisanta Hermione.

Harry sourit. Il demanda :

\- Que sais-tu de l'histoire Myrddhin, exactement ?

\- Probablement ce que tout le monde sait, répondit Hermione, en finissant son verre de pur feu.

\- Quelle modestie !

\- Pourquoi cette question, il y a une chose en particulier que tu aimerais savoir ?

Harry grimaça un instant puis releva la tête.

\- Ce que je vais te dire, tu ne devras le répéter à personne, Hermione.

\- Comment ça personne ? Même pas à Ron ?

\- Ron tu peux lui en parler, évidemment. En fait, je compte moi-même lui en parler tout à l'heure, mais…

\- Tout à l'heure ? Coupa sèchement Hermione. Parce qu'il est revenu de sa mission en Irlande ?

\- Euh… et bien… je…

\- Mais il se fout de moi ! Je croyais qu'il ne revenait que demain, en tout cas, c'est-ce qu'il m'a dit ! Quand est-il revenu ?

 _Le sujet qui fâche_ pensa Harry, _et j'ai somptueusement gaffé_.

\- Euh… il me semble qu'il est rentré hier matin … il devait être épuisé et à mon avis…

\- Te fatigues pas, balança Hermione tout en se servant une nouvelle rasade de pur feu, il a préféré retourner chez sa maman plutôt que de retrouver sa petite amie, c'est tout Ron, ça !

Elle baissa les yeux et regarda le liquide ambré onduler dans son verre.

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas été très disponible ces derniers temps, mais reconnais qu'il ne fait rien pour arranger les choses…

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il ne voulait prendre aucun parti prix dans les problèmes conjugaux de ces deux meilleurs amis. Surtout pas.

\- Oublie-ça, souffla Hermione, devinant la gêne de son ami. Alors, cette chose que tu voulais me dire ?

Harry lui parla de l'affaire sans omettre le moindre détail.

A la fin du récit, Hermione resta songeuse. Pourquoi les mots prononcés par Harry résonnaient en elle de façon si familière ? Tout ceci lui rappelait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Dortus Boldorin. Elle avait lu ce nom récemment, mais n'y avait pas prêté plus d'attention que ça. Elle fronça les sourcils en souleva les livres et la paperasse entassés sur son bureau, puis finit par trouver le but de sa quête.

\- Ah, le voilà ! Les écrits de Dumbledore !

\- Albus parle du peuple Myrddhin dans sa biographie ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Oui, ça me revient maintenant, il parle également de Boldorin, qu'il connaissait bien, d'ailleurs. Il était convaincu que le conservateur était l'un des grands prêtres Myrddhin protecteurs des amulettes.

\- Euh… Hermione, tu peux me rafraîchir la mémoire sur ce sujet ? Mes souvenirs sont assez flous sur l'histoire Myrddhin… qui sont ces grands prêtres, déjà ?

\- Bon, je reprends tout. Comme tu le sais, selon la légende, le peuple Myrddhin était un groupe d'individus ayant émergés au nord du Pays de Galle à la fin du sixième siècle. On dit que le souverain qui se trouvait à leur tête était le descendant de Merlin lui-même. Ce peuple traversa tout le pays en clamant une parole pacifiste. C'était une communauté non violente, aux mœurs affables. Mais très peu dans la population de l'époque adhérèrent à leurs idées. Ils furent bien souvent rejetés et traînés dans la boue comme de vulgaires vauriens. Pour protéger son peuple, le souverain prit alors la décision de l'isoler sur une île, au cœur de la baie de Cardigan : l'île Myrddhin.

\- Sauf que cette île n'a jamais existé, réfuta Harry.

\- Mais… qu'en sais-tu ?

\- Voyons !... Il n'y a aucune trace, même magique, de cette île, pas même dans les profondeurs abyssales, rien. D'ailleurs toute l'histoire de ce peuple n'est rien de plus qu'un mythe.

\- Dumbledore était convaincu du contraire ! Protesta énergiquement Hermione.

\- Il resterait forcement des preuves, des écrits, quelque chose, or tout ce que nous savons est fondé sur des suppositions, tu ne peux pas le nier, pourquoi l'histoire de cette communauté nous serait dépeinte comme une légende si elle avait vraiment existé ?

\- Et que fais-tu de l'amulette, objecta Hermione, c'est pas une preuve ça ?

\- Il n'y a rien qui nous assure son authenticité.

\- C'est vrai, et j'espère que nous n'aurons jamais cette assurance.

Sur ce point, Hermione avait raison, songea Harry.

\- D'accord, et les amulettes ? Reprit-il, que peux-tu m'en dire ?

\- J'y viens. Le paradoxe de cette communauté est qu'elle avait en sa possession trois amulettes aux pouvoirs potentiellement dévastateurs une fois réunies. Soucieux de ne pas laisser cette puissance entre les mains d'une personne aux intentions néfastes, le souverain décida de nommer trois grands prêtres protecteurs. Ces trois hommes devaient cacher leurs amulettes respectives et la protéger quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Mais, d'où viennent-elles ces amulettes, exactement ?

\- L'héritage de Merlin à sa descendance, d'ailleurs, seul un né Merlin a la possibilité d'annuler le pouvoir des amulettes.

\- Le souverain Myrddhin peut rompre le sort ? Mais comment ?

\- Aucune idée. La s'arrêtent mes connaissances sur le sujet... mais je vais essayer de me renseigner.

\- En tout cas, ça explique l'allusion énigmatique de l'apprenti : retrouver le souverain.

L'auror commençait à voir les choses un peu plus claires mais il devait s'entretenir d'urgence avec Garvin Felths. Si Dortus était un grand prêtre Myrddhin, il avait fort à parier que son apprenti, Garvin, était son successeur. Donc, il possédait forcement des informations.

Harry se leva et embrassa Hermione sur le front.

\- Ton puits de science m'a été une fois de plus très utile ! Merci, je te tiens au courant, fit-il, en prenant la direction de la porte.

\- J'espère bien, cria Hermione, à son ami déjà reparti.

Ron attendait au chaudron baveur. Il avait passé la journée de la veille à dormir - puisque sa mission en Irlande ne lui avait pas donné l'occasion de le faire. Une bièraubeurre à la main, il lisait les résultats du quiddish de la semaine dans la gazette du sorcier. Harry et lui s'étaient donnés rendez-vous ici, au chaudron baveur. Mais, il le savait, la ponctualité n'était pas le point fort de son ami.

\- Excuse-moi, Ron, fit une voix essoufflée dans son dos.

\- On avait dit midi !

Harry s'assit en face de Ron.

\- Je sais, je sais … alors, comment ça s'est passé en Irlande ?

\- J'aime autant pas en parler, répondit Ron, d'un air désabusé.

\- Comme tu voudras, tu es passé au bureau, ce matin ?

\- Oui, et Dartkroft m'a tout expliqué, je suis désolé pour Boldorin, je sais que tu l'appréciais…

\- Merci, Ron. Il faut que l'on retourne au musée après ce que vient de me dire Hermione, nous devons absolument voir l'apprenti de Dortus.

\- Hermione ? Déglutit Ron, le teint aussi blanc que la mousse de sa bièraubeurre. Tu… tu as vu Hermione ce matin ?

\- Ah…heu, oui… d'ailleurs à ce sujet, il se peut que ma bouche ait malencontreusement dit des choses qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas du dire…

\- Tu lui as dit que j'étais revenu d'Irlande, c'est ça ?

Un sourire ennuyé fit office de réponse.

\- Elle pensait que je ne reviendrais que demain… comment l'a-t-elle pris ?

\- Pas très bien…

Ron secoua la tête puis fixa Harry d'un air dérouté.

\- Depuis quelques temps je ne la reconnais plus, c'est vrai quoi ! Elle est plus distante, plus sombre, toujours noyée dans ses pensées… et dans son verre de purefeu ! Elle picole, Harry, t'as remarqué, hein ? Elle picole ! Tu sais qu'elle n'a toujours pas accepté la proposition de Sainte Mangouste !?

\- J'ai cru comprendre.

\- Je sais plus quoi faire !

\- Son livre sort demain, laisse lui un peu de temps, je crois qu'elle se cherche, c'est tout.

Ron ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules en avalant une gorgée de bièraubeurre.

Le joyeux chahut dans lequel baignait habituellement le musée s'était tu pour laisser place à un silence que Garvin Felths ne supportait plus. Assis au bureau de son maître, la tête entre les mains, il sentait son âme amputée d'une partie d'elle-même. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Son maître était mort et le but dont il devait vouer son existence avait disparu avec lui. Il sentait confusément qu'il devait réagir. Mais comment ? La douleur était encore trop forte et cette peur qui lui broyait le ventre l'empêchait de reprendre clairement ses esprits.

Voler l'amulette d'Algorff et tuer son protecteur signifiaient un fait certain : que l'auteur de ces actes ne s'arrêterait pas à ça. Dortus n'avait pas fini son apprentissage, et il savait qu'il n'avait pas les connaissances nécessaires pour agir... Bien sûr, il connaissait bien le nom d'un homme qui le pourrait, mais...

\- Monsieur Felths ?

L'apprenti sursauta de surprise et releva la tête.

Harry Potter se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte. Il était accompagné d'un homme aux cheveux roux, qui portait, lui aussi, le long manteau noir des aurors.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous monsieur Felths ? Commença Harry.

\- Épuisé, articula Garvin, les yeux rougis par le chagrin.

\- Avez-vous de la famille chez qui vous pourriez vous reposer ?

\- Non, ma famille ne vit pas à Londres.

\- Et où se trouve-t-elle ? Demanda Ron.

\- Pas à Londres, Répondit le jeune homme, en baissant les yeux.

\- Peut-être des amis, alors?

\- Non... pas à Londres.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous invite chez moi, proposa Harry, d'un air entendu, vous semblez abattu et je ne tiens pas à vous laisser seul après ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Garvin considéra Harry. Il savait qui il était, ce qu'il avait fait, il savait que sans lui, le monde magique ne serait pas ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Une expression étrange éclaira alors son le visage et effaça un instant son désarroi. Oui, pensa-t-il, cet Harry Potter, peut-être pourrait-il l'aider.

\- C'est d'accord, répondit-il.


	3. Chapter 3 - Ce que savait Dumbledore

Chapitre 3

Ce que savait Dumbledore

La maison du 12 Square Grimmaurd ronronnait dans un silence quasi religieux. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée du petit salon. La lueur de ses flammes venait danser sur les visages de Ron et d'Harry, installés sur le divan pour parler de l'enquête.

La porte d'entrée claqua et ébranla la quiétude de la maison pendant un instant. Ginny entra dans le salon quelques secondes plus tard et observa d'un air amusé les deux compères affalés.

\- Quelle activité ! Se moqua-t-elle. Vous tenez le coup ?

\- Ça se voit peut être pas, s'exclama Ron, mais là, on bosse, figure toi !

Ginny s'approcha.

\- Je n'en doute pas un instant, répondit-elle, en passant tendrement une main dans les cheveux de son époux.

Elle se pencha pour lui donner un baiser lorsque le parquet de l'étage grinça. Elle s'arrêta tout net dans son élan et regarda Harry d'un air interrogateur.

\- Qui est là ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je suis sur une nouvelle affaire, Ginny, et la personne qui se repose au premier en est le témoin, en quelque sorte. C'est un jeune homme émotif et bouleversé par ce qui s'est passé. Je lui ai proposé de venir se reposer ici.

\- Tu as bien fait. Suis-je trop curieuse si je demande de quoi traite votre affaire ?

\- Le… le conservateur Boldorin a été assassiné, et l'amulette d'Algorff volée, fit Harry, sur un ton qui montrait à quel point cette affaire le sensibilisait.

Ginny s'assit à ses côtés et lui prit la main d'un air désolé.

\- Ça va aller, reprit doucement Harry.

\- L'amulette, c'est celle de la légende Myrddhin ?

\- Celle-là même, et je compte sur ta discrétion, mon cœur, le ministère ne veut pas ébruiter l'affaire.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un jeune homme aux vêtements froissés, mais dont le visage semblait s'être nourri d'un sommeil réparateur.

\- J'espère que je ne dérange pas, fit timidement Garvin.

\- Pas du tout, entrez ! S'exclama Harry.

Il lui présenta son épouse et l'invita à s'asseoir.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Mieux, commença Garvin.

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Je sais que vous attendez beaucoup de moi, mais je ne suis pas sûr de vous être d'une grande utilité…

\- Nous voulons seulement vous poser quelques questions, Garvin, rien de plus.

\- Très bien, alors je vous écoute.

\- Tout d'abord, j'aimerais savoir en quoi consistait votre apprentissage auprès de Dortus, exactement ?

Garvin laissa passer un silence avant de répondre :

\- Croyez-vous aux pouvoirs des amulettes, Monsieur Potter ? Croyez-vous à l'existence du peuple Myrddhin ?

\- Devrais-je y croire, Garvin, et vous, y croyez-vous ?

Un sourire énigmatique se figea sur les traits du jeune homme.

\- Je sais qu'une grande majorité du monde sorcier pense que le peuple Myrddhin est issue d'une légende, mais si vous voulez retrouver l'amulette et l'assassin de mon maître, je vous conseille de prendre cette fable comme si elle n'en était pas une.

\- Et bien je tenterai de suivre votre conseil. A vrai dire, je commence à me poser des questions sur le sujet vous avez fait allusion au souverain, ce matin, était-ce l'héritier de Merlin dont vous parliez ?

L'apprenti fixa Harry droit dans les yeux.

\- Dianc Fargaël, articula-t-il.

\- Pardon ?

\- Dianc Fargaël. Mon maître m'a dit que s'il venait à disparaître, c'est à lui que je devrais m'adresser.

\- C'est lui le souverain ? Demanda Ron.

\- Non, mais peut être pourra-t-il répondre à vos questions. Moi, je ne le peux pas.

\- Et ou pouvons-nous le trouver ce Dianc Fargaël ?

\- En France. En Bretagne plus précisément. Il a une demeure en plein cœur de la forêt de Brocéliande.

\- La forêt de Brocéliande ? Celle où l'on dit que le fantôme de Merlin lui-même hante les lieux ?

L'apprenti ne répondit rien. Un demi-sourire glissa un instant sur son visage, puis il baissa les yeux.

Le lendemain, une grande fête se tenait au terrier.

Molly et Arthur Weasley avaient décidé d'inviter leurs amis sans raison particulière. Juste comme ça, avaient-ils dit, pour le simple plaisir de se retrouver et fêter leur amitié ensemble, tous réunis. Bien sûr, chacun avait accepté l'invitation avec joie.

La journée se passa à une vitesse folle. On ria, on chanta, on dansa dans un brouhaha chaleureux, les plaisanteries fusèrent, et les éclats de rires se propagèrent aussi vite que baissaient le niveau de vin dans les bouteilles.

La soirée tomba et les lieux se vidèrent peu à peu, les quelques conversations restantes se firent moins bruyantes et plus sérieuses.

Hermione s'approcha de Harry, rayonnante. Elle venait d'apprendre que son livre s'était très bien vendu pour un premier jour, et que la critique saluait l'hommage rendu à Dumbledore.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ! S'exclama Harry.

\- Ça va, ça va… dis-moi, ton enquête avance ?

\- Plus ou moins, j'ai un nom mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il vaut. Je pars demain avec Ron pour la France, j'espère en apprendre un peu plus là-bas.

\- En ce qui me concerne, j'ai fait quelques recherches, et il semblerait que le souverain Myrddhin puisse effectivement vaincre le sort des amulettes en les souillant de son sang, c'est en tout cas ce que pensait Albus.

\- Hermione, crois-tu vraiment à l'existence du peuple Myrddhin? Demanda alors Harry, d'un air pensif.

\- Oui, je crois que ce peuple a existé et qu'il a peut-être même perduré. Je t'ai apporté les écrits de Dumbledore sur le sujet, lis-les, je pense que cela pourra t'être utile. Il était même convaincu que le descendant de Merlin était vivant, aujourd'hui encore, à notre époque. Il parle d'un manoir sur les rives du lac de Poudlard, c'est assez flou, mais apparemment ce lieu aurait un lien avec le souverain en question.

\- Prés de Poudlard ? Je ferai un saut là-bas à mon retour de Brocéliande. Si Albus se renseignait sur la véracité du peuple Myrddhin, c'est qu'il avait dû découvrir quelque chose là-bas.

Une puissante tape dans le dos sortit Harry de sa réflexion et le projeta dans les bras d'Hermione. Le liquide ambré qu'elle sirotait s'envola alors dans les airs pour venir s'étaler sur la dernière part de pudding que Ron savourait avec délectation. Hagrid avait un petit verre dans le nez, ce qui provoquait des excès d'enthousiasme assez mal maîtrisé.

\- Hermione ! S'époumona Ron, tu peux pas faire attention ! Non mais regarde ! Mon pudding ! Quand vas-tu t'arrêter de picoler à la fin ?

\- Quand tu arrêteras de te goinfrer ! Lâcha-t-elle, en jetant au visage de Ron les dernières gouttes d'alcool restées dans son verre.

Les déboires que connaissaient le couple n'étaient une surprise pour personne mais jusqu'à présent, leurs différents n'avaient jamais passé la frontière de remarques discrètes des-lors qu'ils étaient en public. Désormais, ils ne prenaient même plus cette peine. La situation empirait de jour en jour...

\- C'est de ma faute, s'excusa Hagrid, à travers un sourire penaud, je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu. Il faut pas vous engueuler, voyons ! Ça m'ennuie de vous voir comme ça par ma faute, les enfants ! Allez, venez dans mes bras, tous les deux !

Hagrid harponna les fauteurs de troubles et les colla contre sa poitrine, d'un geste, certes affectueux, mais qui ne leurs laissèrent aucune liberté de mouvement.

\- Vous voyez, ça va mieux ! Sourit Hagrid.

\- Beaucoup mieux, en effet ! Tenta d'articuler Ron, la bouche écrasée contre la veste du géant.

Hagrid s'assit sur le divan avec les deux tourtereaux qu'il ne lâchait pas, et fit signe à Harry de le rejoindre.

\- Il faut prendre les choses avec recul, renchérit-il, il faut suivre la voix de la sagesse Myrddhin : Le bonheur dans la clémence. C'est bien de ça dont vous parliez tout à l'heure ? Savez-vous que Dumbledore était un grand admirateur des pensées Myrddhin ? D'ailleurs, il avait un fabuleux ouvrage sur le sujet, une pièce unique, magnifique.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Harry. Je croyais qu'aucun écrit n'existait sur cette communauté.

\- Ça, c'est ce que beaucoup de gens pensent, Harry, mais la vérité, c'est que ces œuvres sont juste très bien cachées.

\- Mais pourquoi les cacher ?

Hagrid haussa les épaules avec une moue perplexe en guise de réponse.

\- Où est ce livre, maintenant ? Demanda Hermione en s'extirpant adroitement des bras de Hagrid.

\- Il l'a donné à une personne qui en avait d'après lui le plus l'utilité, intervint Minerva, qui suivait de loin la conversation. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il espérait.

\- Et qui est-ce ?

\- Severus Rogue, articula la directrice de Poudlard.

Tous pensèrent alors la même chose : ou était Severus Rogue ? Voilà presque quatre ans qu'il avait disparu sans jamais ne donner de nouvelles. Il était parti sans dire un mot, sans explications comme un homme que plus rien ne retient. Le ministère lui-même avait tenté de le rechercher afin de lui remettre un ordre de Merlin. En vain, aucune trace de Severus Rogue n'avait été localisée. Nulle part.

\- Autant dire que nous ne mettrons jamais la main dessus ! Finit par lancer Harry, résigné.

Il balança la tête en arrière puis fixa distraitement le plafond, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Une position que l'auror affectionnait lors de ses moments de réflexions.

Une question lui brûlait les lèvres mais il ne savait pas comment la poser sans attirer l'attention. L'enquête devait rester discrète et Shacklebolt avait été intransigeant sur le sujet. Mais pourquoi tant de mystère ? Pourquoi le vol de l'amulette ne devait pas s'ébruiter si son pouvoir n'était qu'une légende ? Et pourquoi garder secret certains événements de l'histoire s'ils avaient bien eu lieu ? L'intérêt de Dumbledore pour le peuple Myrddhin était à ses yeux une preuve significative de l'existence de cette communauté. Et il pensait instinctivement qu'Albus avait dû se confier à Minerva.

Il n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question. Hermione, qui suivait la même logique, prit les devants.

\- Dites-moi, Minerva, ce manoir sur les rives sud du lac de Poudlard, savez-vous s'il est habité ? Albus en parle brièvement dans ses mémoires et j'avoue que cela a attiré mon attention.

\- Et bien, Albus m'a dit un jour qu'il s'était rendu à ce manoir et qu'il y avait aperçu l'occupant des lieux. Il n'a pas souhaité m'en dire d'avantage. Néanmoins je me rappelle très nettement la remarque qu'il a faite concernant cet individu. _Une rencontre fort surprenante,_ avait-il dit.


	4. Chapter 4 - Dianc Fargaël

Chapitre 4

Dianc Fargaël

C'est en début de matinée que les deux aurors arrivèrent à l'orée de la forêt de Brocéliande.

L'endroit était sauvage, calme, bondé de chênes plusieurs fois centenaires qui semblaient regarder le monde avec sagesse. Un petit chemin aux allures serpentines s'enfonçait dans les bois et finissait par se perdre dans le brouillard. Un sentier qui d'après les dires de Felths, les mènerait tout droit à destination.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre en venant ici. L'endroit était apaisant, mais une étrange sensation le rendait mal à l'aise. La sensation que la forêt avait des yeux. Il préféra avancer prudemment. Et si sa main gauche enfoncée dans sa poche tentait de se protéger du froid, il prit soin, en revanche, de garder l'autre cramponnée à sa baguette.

Au bout d'une heure de marche, Ron fut le premier à apercevoir la cabane en bois décrite par Felths : une bicoque qui semblait être posée là par hasard, comme tombée du ciel.

L'homme qui ouvrit la porte plut instantanément à Harry. Des cheveux gris ébouriffés auréolaient un visage rond. En fait, tout était rond chez lui. Ses yeux, son nez, son ventre, et la bonté dont il semblait être doté.

Le vieil homme resta hébété en voyant deux Aurors à sa porte. Il avait reconnu le manteau noir et s'étonnait d'une telle visite… lui qui n'en recevait jamais. Harry rangea sa baguette, un peu troublé par la ressemblance entre Dortus Boldorin et cet homme. Une ressemblance non pas physique, mais par essence.

Il finit par se présenter et s'excusa de leur visite impromptue.

\- Harry Potter ? Voilà une visite bien surprenante ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, vous savez. Je me présente, Dianc Fargaël, mais entrez donc, ne restez pas dans ce froid, ma demeure n'est pas très accueillante, mais il y fait chaud.

L'entrée débouchait sur une pièce jonchée d'un nombre impressionnant d'objets en bois : assiettes, gobelets, bols, coupes, chandeliers, coffrets, tabourets, chaises, guéridons, etc… un fouillis éparpillé aux quatre coins de la pièce mais qui créait finalement un chaleureux bric-à-brac.

\- Je suis ébéniste, je travaille le bois le chêne, plus précisément, la plus noble des matières. Mais j'imagine que vous n'avez pas fait tout ce chemin pour venir voir mon travail ?

\- Ce sont de superbes ouvrages, Monsieur Fargaël, mais en effet, nous venons vous voir pour une toute autre raison, avoua Harry, qui ne savait pas trop par quel bout commencer.

\- Et bien je vous écoute, répondit Dianc, tout ouïe.

Les deux aurors se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil.

\- Voilà, nous menons une enquête sur un assassinat et un témoin nous a dit que vous seriez en mesure de nous apporter quelques informations sur le peuple Myrddhin.

Le visage paisible du vieillard se rembrunit instantanément. Il fixa Harry d'un air dubitatif.

\- Et qui donc vous a raconté une chose pareille ? Pourquoi aurais- je, moi, des informations sur ce peuple oublié ?

\- Ce peuple oublié ? Vous croyez donc que ce peuple a vraiment existé ? Demanda Ron.

\- Qui vous a raconté cela ? Insista Fargaël, en haussant soudain la voix.

\- Un certain Garvin Felths, répondit Harry, ce nom vous dit peut-être quelque chose ?

Ce nom ne laissa pas le vieil homme indifférent, en effet. Son regard d'abord surpris s'égara. Oui, Dianc Fargaël savait des choses. Mais une fois encore, on rechignait à parler. Pourquoi ? Dianc sortit de ses songes et demanda d'un air un peu trop détaché :

\- Pourquoi cet homme vous aurait-il parlé de moi ? Ça n'a pas de sens !

\- Parce que son maître a été assassiné et qu'il ne savait pas vers qui se tourner.

Ces mots firent l'effet d'une douche froide au vieillard.

\- Dortus… est mort ? Balbutia-t-il, le visage décomposé.

Harry opina du menton.

\- Mais… qui… qui a fait ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, monsieur, et j'espérais votre aide pour le découvrir.

\- … par… par Merlin… Dortus…, murmura Dianc, en s'effondrant sur un petit tabouret posé là.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, gémit un instant, puis finit par pleurer à chaudes larmes, laissant Ron et Harry silencieux, un peu émus devant le chagrin sincère de ce vieux monsieur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Dianc se releva et essuya d'un geste rageur les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues rougies. Sans dire un mot, il s'approcha de la table et empoigna d'une main tremblante la tasse de thé posée dessus.

\- Monsieur Fargaël, il y a autre chose dont nous voudrions vous parler...

Harry se racla la gorge.

\- L'amulette d'Algorff a été volée...

Dianc se retourna face aux deux hommes. Ce n'était plus le chagrin qui se lisait sur son visage, mais de la terreur.

\- C'est impossible, souffla-t-il, impossible !

Au même moment, un jeune homme entra dans la maison les bras chargés de sacs de provision. Il resta un instant stoïque en voyant les deux aurors puis remarqua la mine anéantie de Dianc.

\- Maître, fit-il en se débarrassant de ses besaces, ça ne va pas ? Qu'avez-vous ? Que veulent ces hommes ?

Ron et Harry s'échangèrent un regard complice. Ils comprirent tous les deux, dès que le mot fut prononcé : maître. Ils comprirent que comme Dortus Boldorin - et cette ressemblance indéfinissable entre les deux hommes venaient de là - Dianc Fargaël était un grand prêtre Myrddhin protecteurs d'amulettes.

Harry s'avança vers le maître et son apprenti. Il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps. Il avait besoin de réponse. Et vite.

\- Messieurs, l'individu qui a volé l'amulette d'Algorff a utilisé la plus terrible des magies noires et il y a fort à parier que ses intentions visent à s'emparer des deux autres. Je sais, monsieur Fargaël, que votre devoir est de protéger l'une d'entre elles. Alors ma question est la suivante : Pouvez-vous m'assurer que l'amulette que vous protégez est en lieu sûr là ou nul ne sera en mesure de la trouver ?

Dianc Fargaël lança un regard hésitant à Harry avant de s'installer à la table d'un air las. Les trois jeunes gens firent de même.

\- Beaucoup pensent que le peuple Myrddhin est issu d'un mythe, commença Dianc, une légende, une histoire que l'on raconte aux enfants avant de s'endormir. Dortus pensait qu'en exposant l'amulette d'Algorff au nez et à la barbe du monde sorcier, cela créerait une sorte de contrepied et rendrait caduc toute croyance à son égard… un résonnement risqué… quel vieux fou, soupira le prêtre, le menton tremblant.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Ron, pourquoi cacher l'authenticité de tout un peuple si celui-ci a vraiment existé ?

\- Cela, c'est à votre ministère qu'il faut le demander ! Lança Dianc sèchement, en relevant soudain la tête.

Sentant le vieil homme se fermer de nouveau, Harry posa une nouvelle fois la question qui lui tenait à cœur.

\- Où est l'amulette que vous protégez ? Est-elle en sécurité, monsieur Fargaël ?

\- … je crois, oui...

\- Serait-il possible de nous rendre sur les lieux, histoire de nous en assurer ? Intervint Ron.

\- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais vous emmener à l'amulette ! Ça, certainement pas !

\- Je crois que vous savez mieux que personne le danger que nous courons et la gravité de la situation si l'amulette que vous protégez venait à disparaître, répliqua Harry. Aidez-nous ! Aidez-nous à vous aider !

Le vieillard resta songeur un instant. Il prit une grande respiration, regarda son apprenti, puis dit en se levant :

\- Très bien, alors allons-y !

\- Maître ! Fit le jeune apprenti.

\- Ne discute pas Perric, J'ai bien peur que les aurors aient raisons. Et aux vues de vos antécédents, messieurs, et la profonde affection que Dortus avait à votre égard, monsieur Potter, je pense pouvoir vous faire confiance. Allons-y !

\- C'est loin d'ici ? Demanda Ron.

\- Relativement pas, répondit Dianc, énigmatique, en ouvrant la porte.

Il se dirigea à l'arrière de la cabane, s'arrêta devant une hache enfoncé dans un tronc coupé, puis posa sa main dessus en invitant les trois jeunes gens à faire de même.

\- Un portoloin ! S'exclama Harry.

\- Précisément, fit Dianc, hâtez-vous, messieurs !

Ils s'agrippèrent à la hache et disparurent dans un tourbillon évanescent.

Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de grotte minuscule. L'air était humide. Le fracas assourdissant qui les entourait rappelait celui de vagues gigantesques venant frapper de la roche sans relâche.

\- Où sommes- nous ? S'écria Ron. Et c'est quoi ce bruit ?

\- Nous sommes en Irlande, répondit le grand prêtre, à Slieve League, plus précisément, dans l'un des petits ilots qui se détachent des falaises. Une grotte ! Elle n'est pas très grande, mais suffisante pour cacher mon amulette !

\- Pouvons-nous la voir ? Demanda Harry.

Le vieil homme s'approcha de la paroi en pierre, enfonça sa main dans une niche, et en sortit un petit coffret de bois.

\- Voilà Messieurs, l'amulette d'Emonlic est à l'intérieur. Comme vous pouvez le constater personne n'y a touché, cet endroit est inviolable.

Ron s'approcha d'un pas curieux vers l'objet.

\- Pouvons-nous la voir ?

\- Si vous insistez, mais il est formellement interdit de la toucher, est-ce clair ?

\- Promis, fit Ron, le regard rivé sur le coffret.

A l'aide de sa baguette, Dianc Fargaël rompu le sort qui protégeait l'ouverture du boîtier et souleva le couvercle.

Un silence de courte durée s'installa.

\- Mais… mais c'est vide ! S'exclama Ron, stupéfait.

Le petit coffret glissa des mains du prêtre pour venir se fendre sur la pierre brute. Dianc se mit aussitôt à trembler et tomba à la renverse. Ron fut le premier à le rattraper in extremis avant qu'il ne s'effondre à terre.

\- Il convulse, s'écria Harry, il est en état de choc, il faut le ramener chez lui ! Perric, ajouta-t-il, nerveusement, savez-vous ou se trouve la troisième amulette ?

L'apprenti le regarda interloqué, comme si la réponse était une évidence.

\- Sur l'île, bien sûr !

\- L'île ? Mais quelle île ?

\- L'île Myrddhin, évidemment !


	5. Chapter 5 - Révélation

Chapitre 5

Révélation

Ça faisait plus de trente minutes qu'Harry patientait.

Dès son r etour de France, il s'était rendu au ministère pour demander une audience auprès du ministre de la magie. Certaines allusions évoquées par Dianc Fargaël méritaient quelques explications et il savait que Shacklebolt avait la possibilité de les lui donner.

L'île Myrddhin existait.

Ce matin, lorsque le prêtre avait repris ses esprits, Harry lui avait clairement posé la question. La réponse du vieil homme avait été sans équivoque :

 _\- J'y suis né, monsieur Potter ! De même que Dortus, et nos apprentis !_

 _\- Mais où est-elle, alors ? Il n'y a pas la moindre trace d'une île à l'endroit où elle est censée se trouver !_

 _\- Et pourtant, c'est bien là-bas qu'elle se trouve : au centre de la baie de Cardigan, au large des rives du Pays de Galles. Elle n'est pas visible, voilà tout._

 _\- Très bien, alors allons-y ! S'exclama Ron._

 _\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, intervint le jeune apprenti. Lorsque nous quittons l'île, c'est pour ne jamais y retourner. En fait on ne peut qu'en sortir._

 _\- l'île est protégée par un sort d'invisibilité extrêmement puissant, ajouta le prêtre. Il y a 300 ans, dans la volonté de protéger son peuple, le souverain de l'époque, le grand Virtuosus, invoqua une magie noire d'une extrême puissance. Plusieurs générations tentèrent de briser ce sort, mais personne n'y parvînt. Finalement, chacun admit que la situation n'était pas un mal. Une île, mais qui aux yeux de tous n'existe pas… n'est-ce pas là la meilleure des protections ?_

 _\- J'imagine que votre souverain est resté sur cette île ? Questionna Ron._

 _\- A vrai dire, non. Enfin… l'épouse et l'enfant de Virtuosus avaient quitté l'île quelques heures avant que le sort ne soit lancé..._

 _\- Ce qui veut dire que vous connaissez les héritiers, ou sont-ils ?_

 _\- Et bien… en fait… je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais rencontré la famille héritière. Volontairement d'ailleurs, pour mieux les protéger, vous comprenez. Il est vrai qu'autrefois je recevais des lettres par hiboux, ils m'écrivaient pour m'informer de leur situation, mais à mon grand regret, voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle._

 _\- Vous ne savez donc pas si un héritier Merlin est encore vivant ? Demanda Harry, sidéré._

 _\- … non, admit le vieil homme, confusément._

 _\- Si je résume la situation, deux amulettes ont été volées par un individu usant de magie noire et pourvue d'une connaissance indéniable sur le peuple Myrddhin, puisqu'il savait parfaitement qui était Dortus, et vous-même, monsieur Fargaël. De plus, l'île où se trouve la troisième amulette est protégé par un sort d'invisibilité indestructible, et la seul personne susceptible de nous aider est le descendant de Merlin dont nous ignorons jusqu'à son existence. Ai-je bien résumé ?_

 _\- C'était très clair, intervint Ron, mais moi, il y a une chose que je ne comprends décidément pas : Pourquoi y a-t-il tant de secrets et de protections autour de cette île et ce peuple ?_

 _\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, monsieur Weasley, demandez donc à votre ministère ! Répondit le vieux prêtre, avec rancœur._

 _Harry avait convaincu Dianc et son apprenti de rester sous sa protection jusqu'à ce que l'affaire soit résolue. Sous la tutelle de Ron, ils s'étaient rendus au terrier, certifiant qu'il n'y avait pas d'endroit plus sûr que la demeure de ses parents._

 _Molly et Arthur furent ravis d'apporter leur aide à un prêtre Myrddhin. D'abord sceptique lors de l'explication de leurs fils, ils acceptèrent avec effroi la vérité lorsque le vieux prêtre intervint :_

 _\- Je vous conjure de croire les dires de votre fils, les amulettes et le pouvoir qu'elles détiennent ne sont pas un leurre, et si elles arrivent aux mains d'une personne aux intentions meurtrières, le monde sorcier courra un grand danger._

\- Harry ?

L'auror sortit de ses pensées.

\- Ah, bonjour monsieur le ministre !

\- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps, je n'ai pas une minute à moi aujourd'hui, et je n'ai que peu de temps à t'accorder.

\- Ce ne sera pas long, monsieur.

Shacklebolt et Harry entrèrent dans le bureau ministériel et prirent place dans le coin « petit salon » de la pièce, ou un canapé et deux fauteuils se faisaient face.

\- J'imagine que tu souhaites me parler de l'affaire en cours, comment avance-t-elle ? As-tu des indices ?

\- Des indices, oui, répondit Harry, mais à vrai dire, ce sont des certitudes que je suis venu chercher ici, monsieur le ministre.

\- Des certitudes ? Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Une deuxième amulette a été volée ce matin, l'amulette d'Emonlic, et je sais de source sûre que la troisième se trouve sur l'île Myrddhin.

Shacklebolt s'esclaffa.

\- L'île Myrddhin n'existe pas, Harry, tu le sais bien ! Tout ceci n'est qu'une légende !

\- En êtes-vous sur monsieur le ministre ? Y a-t-il des choses que je devrais savoir mais que vous ne me dites pas ? Deux amulettes Myrddhin ont été volées et certains faits m'amènent à penser que le pouvoir qu'elles détiennent est une réalité. L'enjeu est de taille, vous ne croyez pas ?

Les deux hommes se toisèrent, silencieux.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le regard incisif d'Harry finit par avoir raison de celui, plus hésitant, de Shacklebolt. Le ministre baissa les yeux et soupira.

\- Être ministre de la magie n'est pas chose aisée, Harry, certains actes de l'histoire tenus secrets vous sont révélés, des actes inimaginables que jamais vous n'auriez voulu savoir…

Il laissa passer un silence avant d'enchaîner :

\- L'île Myrddhin n'existe pas parce qu'elle a été détruite par le ministère de la magie il y a 300 ans. A cette époque, la communauté Myrddhin prenait une ampleur considérable. Le souverain qui se trouvait à leur tête, Virtuosus, était un homme charismatique, au tempérament fort, puissant par sa magie et par l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur la population. Son influence était aussi bien économique, sociale, qu'idéologique. Le ministre de l'époque le craignait et le jalousait amèrement. Il prit peur de cette communauté, certes, aux intentions pacifistes, mais dangereuses tout de même compte tenu de l'homme qui se trouvait à sa tête. Lors d'un conseil qui dura pas moins de dix-huit heures, une terrible décision fut prise : L'île Myrddhin devait être anéantie, définitivement. Une attaque foudroyante fut menée dans la nuit du 20 février 1798. L'assaut dura deux jours, et à ce terme, l'île et son peuple furent entièrement ensevelis, rayés de la carte. Par la suite, tout écrit sur la communauté Myrddhin fut interdit, toutes traces éradiquées. Au final, il n'en resta qu'une vague légende aux allures romanesques.

Shacklebolt secoua la tête, lui-même atterré par ce qu'il venait de raconter.

\- Et oui Harry, reprit-il, il y avait bien trop de honte. Comment justifier cet acte abominable aux générations à venir ? Le rendre inexistant était en fin de compte l'unique solution.

Harry resta d'abord sans réaction, ses yeux émeraude exorbités fixant un coin de la pièce. Anéantir tout un peuple. Comment ? Comment pouvait-on en arriver là ? Il pensa à son ami Dortus, et son cœur se serra. Il pensa à Dianc aussi, aux paroles qu'il avait prononcé ce matin même. _J'y suis né, monsieur Potter !_ __Ces mots résonnèrent dans son esprit comme un électrochoc et lui permirent de refaire surface.

\- L'île n'a pas été détruite, monsieur le ministre ! S'exclama-t-il, soudain.

\- Voyons, Harry…

\- Virtuosus a su protéger son peuple en jetant un sort d'invisibilité terriblement puissant. Cela, je l'ai appris par Dianc Fargaël, l'un des trois grands prêtres protecteurs d'amulette.

Harry raconta tout ce qu'il savait à Shacklebolt. Le ministre réfléchit un instant puis dit :

\- Si ce que tu me dis est vrai, ta priorité est de retrouver le souverain, Harry, d'une manière ou d'une autre, avant que cet assassin voleur d'amulettes ne le retrouve. A qui as-tu parlé de l'affaire ?

\- Hermione, Ginny, les Weasley, et je pensais en parler à Minerva, et Hagrid aussi, peut être pourront-ils m'aider…

\- Tu n'y songes pas ? Coupa sèchement Shacklebolt. Je t'avais dit d'être discret, Harry ! Ne dis rien à ces personnes !

\- Il fut un temps où ces personnes avaient toute votre confiance, monsieur le ministre, la politique change-t-elle un homme à ce point ?

Harry regretta ses paroles avant même d'avoir fini de les prononcer. Mais Shacklebolt n'en prit pas ombrage. Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, un rictus nostalgique aux coins des lèvres.

\- On ne change pas Harry, dit-il calmement, mais chaque situation nous fait évoluer. Pas toujours dans le sens où on le souhaiterait, voilà tout.

Ce soir-là, l'heure était à la réflexion. Hermione, Ginny et Garvin était déjà au Terrier quand Harry arriva.

Après le dîner, il raconta ce que Shacklebolt lui avait avoué : L'histoire tragique du peuple Myrddhin et la folie meurtrière qui s'était emparée du ministère de l'époque.

Pendant tout le récit, Dianc resta la tête baissée, le regard embué.

L'île Myrddhin. Il se rappela. Ses forêts de chênes, ses prairies vertes aux fleurs parfumées, la lumière berçant les douces soirées festives dans les ruelles de ses belles citées. Et ses falaises, gigantesques et abruptes, telles des remparts infranchissables. Sur cette île, son enfance avait été paisible et heureuse. Il avait voulu devenir prêtre par conviction, pour son peuple, et par souci de sauvegarder le patrimoine Myrddhin. C'est sous l'enseignement d'Eliriudis, le prêtre Foetög âgé de plus de 200 ans, intendant de la communauté Myrddhin, qu'il était parvenu à ces ambitions. Il avait quitté l'île à 23 ans, la mort dans l'âme, oui, mais heureux aussi, de la mission qui l'incombait.

Et aujourd'hui, deux amulettes avaient disparu et son peuple était de nouveau en péril.

Pourquoi n'avait-il plus de nouvelles des descendants Merlin ? Dortus aussi s'en était inquiété. Mais que pouvaient-ils bien faire, leur mission étant avant tout de protéger les amulettes ? Depuis des siècles, les grands prêtres et les héritiers gardaient une correspondance active mais néanmoins secrète, nécessaire pour la sécurité de chacun. La mémoire collective laissait des traces vivaces dans les esprits, et l'appréhension à l'égard du monde magique s'était révélé bien souvent salutaire. Mais ceci n'avait pas suffi, quelqu'un savait tout ! Depuis combien de temps ? Cinq, vingt, trente ans ? Et si le sort de la famille héritière avait été le même que celui de Dortus ?

\- Par Merlin, souffla Dianc, désemparé, en songeant à cette tragique possibilité.

\- Ça ne va pas maître ? Demanda Perric.

Dianc redressa le menton. Son teint était livide et ses yeux humides.

\- J'ai failli à ma tâche, dit-il.

\- Vous ne pouvez être responsable de la noirceur d'âme de certains individus, tempéra Arthur Weasley, mais ne pas perdre espoir est le meilleur moyen de les combattre.

\- Si mon souverain est mort, je crains que l'espoir soit vain.

\- Albus Dumbledore pensait qu'il était vivant, intervint Hermione, d'ailleurs, il se peut qu'il l'ait rencontré.

\- Albus Dumbledore ? S'étonna Fargaël, les yeux aussi ronds qu'un vif d'or. Albus Dumbledore a rencontré mon souverain ? Mais, comment est-ce possible ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, rectifia Harry, en jetant un regard désapprobateur à Hermione.

\- Elle a tendance à prendre ses désirs pour des réalités, ajouta Ron.

\- Ron, fustigea Hermione, fais plaisir à tout le monde, avant de l'ouvrir, ferme-la !

\- Albus fait allusion à un manoir sur les rives du lac de Poudlard, en Ecosse, reprit Harry, pour couper court à la tempête qui s'annonçait entre ses deux amis. Apparemment, et selon ses écrits, cette demeure fut abandonnée par ses occupants au début des années soixante. Depuis quelques années une seule personne y vit. Dumbledore l'a rencontrée et il en parle comme d'une rencontre surprenante. Ron et moi allons sur les lieux dès demain.

\- Je viens avec vous ! Lança Dianc avec énergie, comme si la faible lueur d'espoir qui lui restait s'attisait de nouveau.

\- Je ne préfère pas, objecta Harry, vous ne devez courir aucun risque.

Hermione ne laissa pas au prêtre le temps d'insister.

\- Je souhaiterais aller au large de la baie de Cardigan, intervint-elle, savez-vous où l'île se trouve Monsieur Fargaël ?

\- Euh, oui, oui, je le sais…

\- Pourriez-vous m'accompagnez ?

\- Oh, et bien avec plaisir, oui, mais vous ne verrez absolument rien, miss Granger, hormis les flots sombres de la mer d'Irlande.

\- Je sais.

En fait, une idée trottait dans la tête d'Hermione depuis un petit moment déjà. Le sort qui protégeait l'île était indestructible, soit. Mais ses années d'étude en potion lui avait appris un fait certain : qu'en toute chose, il y avait une faille. Toujours. Et la magie noire n'échappait pas à la règle.


	6. Chapter 6 - Un manoir et deux roses

Chapitre 6

Un manoir et deux roses

Dianc Fargaël était un homme censé, pensait Hermione, car tout comme elle, le vol sur balais l'insupportait, voilà pourquoi il ne se séparait jamais de son tapis volant. Un tapis un peu usé, c'est vrai, mais à la conduite agréable, de tout confort, doté d'une direction souple et intuitive et qui rendait Hermione admirative.

\- Il est beau, j'aime beaucoup les couleurs, fit-elle, en remarquant les feuilles de chêne lièges brodés dans des tons de vert et de pourpre.

\- Ce sont les deux couleurs de la famille Merlin, acquiesça fièrement Dianc.

\- Ce tapis vient de Myrddhin ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il vient de Myrddhin ! De chez Sindbroc lui-même, le meilleur fabricant de tapis de toute l'île !... Dites-moi miss Granger, avez-vous déjà mené un tapis ?

\- Par Merlin, non ! Je sais par expérience que les engins volants ne m'apprécient pas… et je le leur rends bien, d'ailleurs !

\- Un tapis n'est pas un balai, miss Granger, son maniement est moins sportif la stabilité est son atout majeur. Essayez, vous verrez, c'est très agréable.

\- Je sais pas trop si je saurais, hésita la jeune femme.

\- Mais si, mais si, fit le vieil homme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, ne laissant d'autre choix à Hermione que de prendre les commandes.

Elle tendit fébrilement les mains puis commença la manœuvre. Le tapis, aussi plat qu'une crêpe sous la conduite de Dianc, commença par gondoler avant d'entreprendre une série de soubresaut comme un drap que des rafales de vent viendraient fouetter.

\- Ce n'est pas du rodéo, plaisanta Dianc, en se cramponnant au tapis.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et tenta de redresser la situation. Mais les cabrioles s'accentuèrent comme des vagues déchaînées et obligèrent Hermione à gesticuler les bras de plus belle.

\- Saleté de paillasson ! Fustigea-t-elle.

« Des montagnes Russes en pleines mer Irlandaise », pensa Fargaël, amusé. Il préféra ne pas prononcer ce trait d'humour à haute voix et reprit le contrôle du tapis, craignant pour son système digestif.

\- Je vous l'avais dit, lança Hermione les cheveux en bataille, les engins volants ne m'aiment pas !

\- Vous faites de trop grands gestes, miss Granger, ce tapis a besoin de douceur, c'est le secret d'une conduite stable. Regardez, je bouge à peine mes mains allez, essayez une nouvelle fois, mais n'oubliez pas, ne gesticulez pas dans tous les sens. De la douceur !

Hermione suivit les conseils du prêtre à la lettre. Le tapis se maintint alors dans les airs avec constance, sans à-coup, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione Granger aima voler.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Dianc Fargaël stoppa le tapis.

\- Voilà, c'est ici, nous sommes en plein cœur de Myrddhin, probablement à Micmira, la capitale de l'île. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il n'y a absolument rien à voir.

\- Avez-vous remarqué les dauphins ? Demanda alors Hermione, pensive.

\- Oui, bien sûr, les côtes Myrddhin en abondent. Savez-vous que ces créatures sont dotées d'une sensibilité exceptionnelle, il m'arrivait d'ailleurs de jouer avec eux dans mon enfance.

\- Et cela ne vous étonne pas ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? fit le prêtre, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ces précieux mammifères voient l'île, et qu'ils nous voient aussi, monsieur Fargaël.

Le lac de Poudlard ressemblait à un immense miroir argenté où quelques nuages venaient s'admirer.

Ron et Harry étaient sur la rive opposée de Poudlard. Au loin, le château se dessinait en ombre chinoise et offrait aux deux Aurors un paysage grandiose.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la grille du manoir et Ron n'était pas vraiment rassuré, la conversation qu'ils avaient eue avec madame Rosmerta ayant fait naître en lui une tension qu'il avait le plus grand mal à apaiser.

 _\- Si cet homme est déjà venu dans mon établissement ?_ Avait-elle dit. _Par Merlin, non ! Il s'est installé dans cette demeure il y a quelques années et je ne l'ai jamais rencontré ! D'ailleurs, personne ne l'a jamais rencontré ! C'est une ombre, un fantôme, il se terre dans son manoir à l'abri des regards comme s'il avait quelque chose à cacher ! Il me semble que Dumbledore s'est retrouvé nez à nez avec lui, une fois j'ai bien tenté de lui soutirer quelques informations, mais il n'a jamais rien voulu me dire. Je ne suis pas surprise que deux Aurors lui rendent visite, une sombre aura de magie noire émane de cette demeure..._

Et elle avait raison. L'atmosphère était lourde, chargé de noirceur. Harry pensait trouver des réponses en venant ici. Pour Ron, des questions supplémentaires ne pouvaient être que la conséquence de cette visite.

La propriété était entourée d'un mur de pierre qui empêchait toute visibilité. L'immense portail était scellé. Il avait dû être beau, jadis, mais du lierre grimpant s'était noué autour de la grille et cachait aujourd'hui ses élégantes volutes en fer forgé.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? S'écria Harry.

Pas de réponse.

Il prit sa baguette et commença à prononcer quelques sorts.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, fit Ron, d'un œil inquiet.

\- Nous devons absolument entrer, et je ne vois pas d'autre solution, répondit l'auror, en gesticulant sa baguette.

Au bout de quelques secondes, un petit déclic indiqua que le verrou venait de céder.

\- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Demanda Ron, de moins en moins rassuré.

\- Je sais pas… oui, je crois…

Harry ouvrit la grille.

\- Si monsieur veut bien se donner la peine d'entrer, fit-il, à travers un geste révérencieux.

\- Toi d'abord, maugréa Ron, les pieds imperturbablement plantés dans le sol.

Le manoir semblait abandonné. Il était relativement sobre, composé de trois étages et des petites tourelles à chaque angle. Une sensation étrange planait dans ce lieu. Il avait l'air usé, épuisé, comme s'il avait connu des jours heureux mais qu'un terrible événement l'avait figé dans son malheur.

Les deux Aurors s'approchèrent devant l'immense porte en bois de chêne et frappèrent plusieurs coups.

\- Il n'y a personne, faisons demi-tour, balança Ron, tout prêt à détaler.

Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il s'écarta de la porte d'entrée puis décida de faire un petit tour du propriétaire. Les dalles fissurées qui entouraient le manoir les menèrent dans une petite cour où trônait une magnifique sculpture en albâtre blanc.

Les deux aurors en restèrent bouche-bée. Jamais il n'aurait cru trouver pareille beauté dans ce lieu. Deux roses entrelacées s'élevaient dans les airs pour s'incliner ensuite dans un parallélisme parfait. Sur le socle, un mot y était gravé : MERLIN.

Harry s'avança un peu plus et remarqua une date gravée au bas du socle : 1960. La sculpture était intacte, l'albâtre brillait d'un éclat scintillant comme si le temps n'avait eu aucune emprise sur elle… ou que quelqu'un s'employait à la nettoyer régulièrement...

Toujours à l'affût, Ron entendit soudain le bruit d'une brindille qui craque sous la pression d'un poids. Ils étaient observés, il en était convaincu. Le rayon lumineux qui sortit du buisson en s'élançant sur eux à une vitesse fulgurante confirma son intuition. Ron eut tout juste le temps de se jeter sur Harry et le propulsa à terre. Il attrapa aussitôt sa baguette et tenta de riposter, mais il était déjà trop tard. Leur agresseur venait de s'échapper en transplanant.

\- Par Merlin, je ne comprends plus rien ! S'exclama Harry, en se relevant. Pourquoi cet homme nous a attaqués ? Pourquoi un descendant de Merlin chercherait-il à nous nuire ? Il a bien vu que nous étions des aurors !

\- Mais qui te dit que c'était le descendant de Merlin. ?

\- Voyons Ron, cette demeure a un lien avec la famille Merlin, c'est évident ! Dumbledore était le premier à en être convaincu, et j'ai très envie de me plier une fois de plus à ses convictions. Je ne sais pas qui nous a attaqués, mais mon instinct me dit qu'il s'agit soit d'un descendant Merlin, soit du meurtrier de Dortus.

\- J'opte pour la deuxième Hypothèse. La famille Merlin ne vit plus ici, et à mon avis depuis pas mal de temps.

Harry repensa aux paroles de Dumbledore sur la rencontre qu'il avait faite ici. Une rencontre surprenante, avait-il dit. Était-ce la même rencontre que Ron et lui venait de faire à l'instant ?

\- Je crois qu'une visite au portrait de Dumbledore s'impose, fit Harry en tournant les talons.

Hermione Granger avait pour habitude de passer des heures dans la bibliothèque de l'école de médicomage. Elle aimait cet endroit, les vieux grimoires aux reliures fragiles, aux nuances caramel, l'odeur de poussière, de vanille mélangée, les vastes couloirs avec des livres à perte de vue. Elle savait aussi que si les conseils de ses anciens professeurs venaient à manquer, la fréquentation de ces lieux était toute indiquée pour y remédier. Et aujourd'hui, Hermione avait besoin de renseignements que seul son ancien professeur de potion était en mesure de lui donner.

Elle se dirigea dans l'allée principale pour avoir une vue d'ensemble et n'eut aucun mal à apercevoir la personne qu'elle était venue retrouver. Madame Lixkarney était assise à une table d'étude et semblait hypnotisée par ce qu'elle lisait. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Minerva lorsqu'elle la voyait. Le même chignon gris caché sous un chapeau pointu, les mêmes binocles demi-lune coincées sur ses narines qui lui donnaient un air strict et bienveillant à la fois.

La jeune femme s'approcha de la table et s'assit en face de son ancien professeur. Madame Lixarney releva les yeux, un sourire éclaira aussitôt son visage.

\- Miss Granger, quelle bonne surprise ! Voilà quelques temps que nous ne vous avions vu ici, quel bon vent vous amène ?

\- Bonjour madame Lixarney. En fait, c'est vous que je suis venue voir, j'aurai besoin de vos précieux conseils.

\- Oh, et bien, si je peux vous être utile… je vous écoute !

\- Comme vous le savez, il m'arrive d'écrire quelques articles sur l'univers particulier des potions, commença Hermione, et de ce fait, je tente parfois quelques expériences. En ce moment, je bûche sur un sortilège d'invisibilité très puissant et je me demandais s'il était possible, par le biais d'une potion, de briser non pas le sort en question, mais de le rendre inefficace par l'absorption de cette potion.

Le professeur réfléchit un instant.

\- La question est intéressante, en effet, dit-elle. Les sorts d'invisibilités sont souvent très difficiles à briser, mais votre hypothèse me parait envisageable. Cependant, la réalisation d'une telle potion requiert des compétences qui vont bien au-delà de mon enseignement, miss Granger. Je ne suis pas sure, moi-même, de pouvoir réaliser un tel projet.

\- Ce n'est que théorique, mais…je pensais également… si le sortilège d'invisibilité était renforcé par un sort de protection issu de magie noire, la potion devrait inévitablement en utiliser ? Osa demander Hermione.

Le visage du professeur se rembrunit aussitôt.

\- Oui, miss Granger, répondit-elle, un peu sèchement, et je vous déconseille vivement de conduire vos recherche dans cette direction… même de façon théorique !

\- Je n'en ferais rien, Madame Lixarney, évidemment !

En sortant de la bibliothèque, Hermione avait une idée très précise de la personne qui pourrait l'aider dans l'élaboration de cette potion. Une seule personne en était capable, en vérité. Mais un problème non négligeable figurait au tableau. Cet homme avait disparu depuis des années.


	7. Chapter 7 - Au delà des apparences

Chapitre 7

Au-delà des apparences

Harry attendait le réveil du portrait de son mentor.

Voilà deux heures qu'il s'était installé dans le bureau de Minerva, à Poudlard, et la fatigue qu'il accumulait depuis quelques jours avait eu raison de lui.

Endormi, Harry rêvait. Il était allongé dans une grande prairie à l'herbe odorante. Une légère brise caressait son visage et la tiédeur du soleil réchauffait sa peau avec délicatesse. Il tenait dans sa main celle de Ginny, allongée près de lui. Il se sentait bien. Une ville, au loin, affichait les contours de hautes tourelles que la distance floutait avec mouvance. Où était-il ? Là-bas, était-ce une cité Myrddhin ? Une voix, au loin, appelait quelqu'un. Un nom, que l'on répétait sans cesse… encore et encore…

\- Harry ?… Harry ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit soudain les paupières sur le portrait de Dumbledore.

\- Je suis désolé de te réveiller, mon garçon, fit ce dernier, mais j'imagine que tu n'es pas venu ici uniquement pour te reposer ?

\- C'est vrai, Professeur, et je suis très heureux de vous voir, sourit l'auror.

\- Ta visite me ravie également, Harry ! Comment se porte ton épouse ?

\- Ginny va très bien, merci !

\- Bien ! Alors dis-moi, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? Aurais-tu besoin de conseils ?

\- J'enquête sur une affaire qui me pose quelques problèmes, en effet, et je pensais que vous auriez peut être des réponses à certaines de mes questions ?

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Voilà : vos mémoires font allusions à l'existence probable du peuple Myrddhin, et je me demandais quel fait vous avait amené à cette supposition.

\- Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu donc à ce peuple, Harry ?

\- Deux amulettes Myrddhin ont été volées et Dortus Boldorin a été assassiné, débita Harry, en scrutant la réaction d'Albus.

\- Ce que tu m'annonces est bien triste, fit Dumbledore, le visage soucieux, j'appréciais beaucoup Dortus… connais-tu l'auteur de ces actes ?

\- Pas encore, mais voilà ce que je sais déjà : je sais que la légende Myrddhin n'en est pas une, que cette communauté a survécu et vit cachée sur l'île de Myrddhin. Je sais également que Boldorin était un prêtre protecteur, et que cela, vous l'aviez deviné. Mais ce que j'ignore, c'est comment vous l'avez compris…

Dumbledore sourit.

\- Un livre, Harry, un simple livre m'a fait comprendre la grandeur de ce peuple et la véracité de son existence.

\- Mais comment vous êtes-vous procuré ce livre ?

\- La salle sur demande révèle bien des secrets, Harry, ça, tu le sais. Cet ouvrage m'est, pour ainsi dire, tombé entre les mains. J'ai l'intime conviction que ce livre est venu à moi par sa volonté propre, qu'il souhaitait être lu. Il m'a appris les sages pensées de ce peuple, mais aussi l'animosité dont il était victime. Cette lecture m'a amené au musée des Arts de la Magie où une amulette y était exposée. C'est ainsi que je fis la connaissance de Dortus Boldorin, un homme qui semblait cultiver avec une facilité déconcertante la philosophie Myrddhin. Nos longues conversations m'ont très vite amenées à cette conclusion : Dortus Boldorin était un grand prêtre protecteur des amulettes. D'ailleurs, lorsque je lui fis part de mes suppositions, il ne l'approuva pas, certes, mais jamais il ne le nia.

\- Ce livre... vous l'avez donné à Severus Rogue ?...

\- Ah ! Tu sais aussi cela. Je me suis dit que cet ouvrage l'aiderait peut être à adoucir son caractère, répondit Albus, en faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Mon enquête m'a également amené au manoir qui se trouve de l'autre côté du lac. Je crois que ce lieu a un lien avec les souverains Myrddhin, les descendants de Merlin…

\- Cela se pourrait bien, oui...

\- Vous y avez rencontré son occupant actuel, parait-il ?

\- En effet, un homme très discret.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre… vous a-t-il semblé agressif ?

\- Agressif ? Non, il ne m'a pas laissé cette impression… pourquoi cette question ?

\- Ron et moi avons été attaqués ce matin dans le parc de ce manoir, mais nous n'avons pas pu voir le visage de notre agresseur.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

\- Tout ceci est bien étrange l'homme que j'ai croisé là-bas fut pour moi une rencontre bien inattendue, c'est vrai, mais certainement pas agressive.

\- Pourquoi inattendu ? Qu'avait donc cet homme pour qu'il vous surprenne de la sorte ? Insista l'auror, presque agité par le désir de savoir.

\- Harry, je ne suis pas en mesure de te dire grand-chose sur la question car je ne veux surtout pas que mes propos t'induisent en erreur. Je ne sais pas si l'homme qui vous a attaqué ce matin est également celui que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques années, et pour être honnête, j'espère la différence. Mais si cela n'était pas le cas, dis-toi bien que rien n'est plus trompeur que l'apparence. Maintenant, je vais retourner me reposer, car vois-tu, la fatigue arrive vite.

\- Mais, que voulez-vous dire ? De quelle apparence parlez-vous ?

\- Au revoir Harry, souffla Dumbledore, en refermant les paupières, je suis sûr que tu trouveras la clé de ce mystère.

Harry soupira. Il ôta ses lunettes et les essuya avec poigne, espérant que sa vision mentale serait plus nette après. Mais des binocles propres ne résorbèrent pas les questions qui embuaient ses pensées.

Si l'homme que Dumbledore avait rencontré était le souverain Myrddhin, alors, où était-il aujourd'hui ? Qui était cet individu qui hantait le lieu de ce qui fut jadis la demeure des Merlin ? Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ce manoir ne lui avait pas donné les réponses qu'il souhaitait, mais il espérait au moins que les archives du ministère lui donnent le nom qu'il recherchait.

\- Hermione, êtes-vous sûre de vouloir publier ça ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Quelque chose vous dérange ?

\- Un peu, que quelque chose me dérange ! Répondit sèchement le rédacteur en chef de la gazette du sorcier. Ce que vous avez écrit est de la pure calomnie, vous en avez conscience ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous souhaitez publier ces infamies sur un homme dont vous disiez il y a peu de temps qu'il était votre inspirateur en matière de potion ! Quelle mouche vous a piquée pour que vous changiez d'avis et de façon si radicale ?

\- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, bien au contraire, répondit Hermione, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

\- Il y a certaines contradictions chez vous qui me laisse perplexe, jeune fille. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'homme que vous dénigrez est un héros de guerre, et je ne peux décemment pas laisser paraître un article de cette dimension dans mon journal. C'est non ! Trouvez autre chose ! Conclut le rédacteur en chef, en replongeant la tête dans la pile de papier qui envahissait son bureau.

Hermione se dirigea vers la porte restée ouverte et prit soin de bien la fermer. Elle ne souhaitait pas que les explications qu'elle s'apprêtait à donner arrivent dans des oreilles un peu trop tendues.

\- Que faites-vous, n'ai-je pas été clair ? Gronda le rédacteur en chef, en voyant Hermione revenir à l'assaut.

\- Monsieur Diario, en écrivant cet article, mon intention n'était certainement pas de dénigrer un homme qui a œuvré pour la paix. Mais la question que je me pose aujourd'hui est la suivante : Severus Rogue est-il toujours vivant ? Voilà près de quatre ans qu'il a disparu, sans laisser la moindre trace, et nous avons tous fini par l'oublier ne laissant dans nos esprits qu'un vague souvenir lorsque son nom est prononcé. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il mérite un peu plus de considération de notre part ?

\- Il semblerait que lui, ne le souhaite pas, objecta le rédacteur.

\- Mais pourquoi refuserait-il ces honneurs ? N'est-ce pas étrange ?

\- Je n'en sais fichtre rien, et je ne vois toujours pas la raison de cette bafouille que vous souhaitez publier !

\- Ayant été son élève pendant plusieurs années, j'ai eu à maintes reprises l'occasion de subir son caractère étriqué. C'est un homme orgueilleux et fier. L'art de la potion est un domaine qu'il maîtrise avec génie, et il le sait. La moindre critique le ferait bondir. Alors s'il lit cette bafouille, comme vous dites, je suis persuadée que nous le verrons repointer le bout de son nez. Et si ça n'arrive pas, je pense que nous pourrons définitivement dire adieu à Severus Rogue. _Et à ma potion_ , pensa-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

Le rédacteur en chef dévisagea Hermione, dubitatif. Après un long soupir de résignation, il jeta ses lunettes sur son bureau et abdiqua.

\- Tout ceci est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais effectivement, vos arguments sont convaincants nous pourrons toujours publier un mot d'excuse si votre traquenard fonctionne. Et bien soit, l'article paraîtra demain !

\- Merci, Monsieur, vraiment ! Je pense que c'est notre devoir de citoyen du monde magique d'œuvrer pour…

\- N'en rajoutez pas Hermione, coupa Diario, en remettant ses binocles, je pourrais très bien changer d'avis… ah ! Autre chose, est-ce bien utile ce mot pour le qualifier ? Pourquoi le traitez-vous de la sorte ?

\- De quel mot parlez-vous ?

\- Cornichon !

\- Ah, ça ! C'est une longue histoire, répondit Hermione, en quittant le bureau d'un pas léger.

Une fois dans la salle de rédaction, elle se faufila entre les bureaux en évitant de justesse un des hiboux aux becs remplis de lettres qui virevoltaient dans la pièce. Elle arriva dans le hall principal où se trouvait la cheminée. De sa poche, elle sortit un peu de poudre de cheminette, la jeta dans l'antre, et déclina sa destination.

\- Allée des embrumes, articula-t-elle.


	8. Chapter 8 - La bafouille

Chapitre 8

La bafouille

Ce matin-là, Harry se leva aux aurores. L'enquête piétinait et son instinct lui disait que le temps ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Il fallait trouver, comprendre et agir, vite.

Il prit soin de ne pas réveiller Ginny et griffonna un petit mot à son attention avant de partir.

 _On se retrouve ce soir chez tes parents._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Harry._

Il ferma la porte d'entrée avec délicatesse, puis prit la direction du ministère.

La salle des archives du ministère était sans fin. Des rayonnages interminables se croisaient et s'entrecroisaient pour former un labyrinthe abyssal pour celui qui s'y perdait. La faible luminosité, l'odeur âcre de moisissure et de poussière la rendait encore plus oppressante. Mais là, se trouvait la généalogie de chaque sorcier de Grande Bretagne depuis la nuit des temps. Les informations que détenait cette salle l'avaient aidé plus d'une fois lors de précédentes missions. Aujourd'hui, c'était un patronyme qu'il espérait trouver, celui des propriétaires de cet énigmatique manoir.

Harry commença par diriger ses recherches dans les archives Écossaise. Il récupéra tous les fichiers dont l'adresse avoisinait celle de Poudlard en prenant soin d'en lire minutieusement chaque ligne.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent sans que le moindre parchemin ne fasse allusion à cette demeure, comme si elle était ignorée du ministère. Harry s'impatienta. Ron, appelé sur une autre mission n'avait pas pu se joindre à lui et il pesta de ne pas avoir demandé à Hermione de l'accompagner. Elle, elle aurait trouvé, pensa-t-il.

Une idée lui vint soudain à l'esprit. Il s'était obstiné à orienter ses recherches aux rives du lac, omettant un lieu improbable pour une adresse : La forêt interdite. En dirigeant sa fouille dans ce sens, Harry trouva très vite un parchemin qui attira son attention. Sur ce manuscrit était écrit :

 _Manoir Nimler._

 _Adresse : forêt interdite_

 _Date de construction : 1711_

 _État : inhabité, depuis 1962_

Nimler ! Enfin, il avait un nom ! L'indice qu'il recherchait depuis des heures et qui ferait peut être débuté son enquête. Il prit sa baguette et s'exclama :

\- Accio Nimler !

Le bruit d'un papier qu'on extirpe d'un dossier se distingua alors de l'immense salle des archives et atterrit quelques secondes plus tard entre ses mains. Le nom était rare, puisqu'il n'y avait qu'un seul et unique document.

Il y était question d'un homme, un certain Ervus Nimler, qui avait vécu pendant quelques années à Liverpool. Expatrié depuis 1986 aux États Unis, en Louisiane, aucun élément n'indiquait un retour au pays, et fait étrange, aucune date de naissance n'était précisée, pas plus qu'un quelconque lien de parenté ou d'affiliation. L'homme était apparu mystérieusement en 1980 à Liverpool.

Plusieurs questions défilèrent dans l'esprit d'Harry. D'abord, Ervus Nimler avait-il un lien avec le manoir Nimler ? Avec les souverains Myrddhin ? Etait-il revenu de Louisiane ? Et était-ce lui que Dumbledore avait rencontré ? Dans son for intérieur, Harry savait que ce nom était lié à son enquête, mais une fois encore, une nouvelle découverte appelait un nouveau mystère.

Harry sortit de la salle des archives d'un pas rapide. Le nez plongé dans sa découverte, il se heurta violemment au ministre Shacklebolt à l'intersection de deux couloirs. Le ministre ramassa le document que le jeune homme avait laissé tomber et le lui tendit.

\- Je suis désolé, monsieur le ministre, je ne faisais pas attention, s'excusa l'auror.

\- Ce n'est rien, Harry, je n'étais pas très attentif moi-même, mais dit moi, tu reviens des archives ?

\- Oui, j'en sors à l'instant.

\- Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

\- Plus ou moins, je dois me rendre à Liverpool pour de plus ample informations. J'ai le nom d'un homme qui vivait là-bas, il y a quelques années, mais la date et le lieu de naissance ne sont pas précisés.

\- Vraiment ? Montre-moi ce document ? Il est rare que les archives n'aient pas ce genre de renseignements.

Le ministre prit le document et le lu rapidement.

\- Ervus Nimler... non, je ne connais aucun Nimler. Harry, je pensais à une chose, je vais justement à Liverpool cet après-midi pour l'inauguration du nouveau terrain de Quiddish, je pourrais me renseigner sur ce fameux Ervus Nimler j'imagine que c'est pour ton enquête ? Comment avance-t-elle d'ailleurs ?

\- Et bien ce nom en est peut-être la clé et j'avoue que votre aide me serait très utile.

\- Dans ce cas, je m'en occupe, cela me rappela mes années d'Auror, sourit Shacklebolt.

\- Merci de votre aide, Monsieur le ministre.

\- Aucun problème Harry. Cette affaire me préoccupe, et je tiens à t'apporter toute l'aide dont je dispose. Crois-tu vraiment que l'assassin de Dortus est en mesure de récupérer la troisième amulette ?

\- Et bien je me dis que si cet individu s'est emparé des deux premières, alors il a certainement une idée sur la façon de dérober la troisième.

\- Ton raisonnement est très juste. Écoute, je dois partir pour Liverpool dans peu de temps, mais si je peux t'être encore utile, surtout n'hésite pas.

\- En fait… j'aurais une autre question, tenta l'auror.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Croyez-vous qu'il soit possible de savoir si Ervus Nimler vit toujours en Louisiane, et auquel cas, connaître son adresse ?

\- Je devrais pouvoir te trouver ces informations sans trop de difficultés. Je t'enverrai un hibou pour te tenir informé, mais, Harry, ajouta Shacklebolt d'un air soucieux, sois prudent, d'accord ?

\- Je tacherai, répondit Harry en tournant les talons. Ah, je serais au terrier cet après-midi… et bon match.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui lui est passé par la tête ? S'exclama Arthur Weasley, en reposant la gazette du sorcier sur la petite table du salon.

\- Quand je vous dis qu'elle est en train de perdre les pédales, lança Ron, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Vous me croyez maintenant ? Moi, je suis à peine surpris.

Molly, qui arrivait dans le salon avec un plateau entre les mains bondé de pâtisseries pour accompagner le thé, s'étonna aussi du ton utilisé par Hermione dans sa chronique.

\- J'étais pourtant convaincu qu'elle avait un profond respect pour lui, et pas seulement pour ses actions pendant la guerre. Ne disait-elle pas que Rogue avait une vision avant-gardiste sur l'art de la préparation des potions ?

\- Et pourquoi écrire ce genres de choses sur un homme qui a disparu depuis quatre ans, je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt, ajouta Ginny, en relisant l'article.

\- Parce qu'Hermione est rancunière, voilà pourquoi ! Lança Ron, en avalant un muffin. Elle n'a pas oublié les humiliations que Rogue lui a fait subir, si vous voulez mon avis, elle se venge !

\- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? S'interrogea Ginny.

Dianc Fargaël n'écoutait que d'une oreille la conversation de la famille Weasley. Il avait lu l'article, lui aussi, et bien que ne connaissant pas ce Severus Rogue, il avait été surpris par les mots vindicatifs qu'Hermione avait tenu envers lui. Au premier regard, la jeune femme lui avait fait une très bonne impression elle semblait équilibrée, honnête, la tête solidement amarrée sur les épaules, et sûrement pas sujette à des sentiments vengeresses. Mais après tout, il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques jours… et on ne connaît jamais assez les personnes que l'on côtoie - son peuple en avait fait l'amère expérience. Cependant, il espérait ne pas s'être trompé sur Harry Potter dont il attendait patiemment l'arrivée. Il espérait une preuve significative sur l'existence de son souverain. Il se maudit de ne pas l'avoir cherché lorsque les lettres ne vinrent plus. Les vieilles craintes Myrddhin imposaient aux protecteurs de ne jamais rencontrer la famille souveraine. Pour leur bien-être, pour mieux les protéger, disait-on. Quelle stupidité ! Quelle erreur ! Cette obsession du silence avait peut être mis fin à la lignée Merlin et anéantie à tout jamais la réalisation tant attendu de la prophétie…

\- Avec ou sans lait ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Votre thé, avec ou sans lait ?

\- Oh, pardon Madame Weasley, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées… je ne dirais pas non à un petit nuage de lait, merci.

Molly versa le lait dans la tasse que lui tendait Dianc. Au même moment, Harry Potter ouvrait la porte du terrier.

\- Alors, demanda Ron, tu as du nouveau ?

Harry prit le temps d'embrasser sa conjointe et de s'asseoir à ses côtés avant de répondre. Son regard se posa alors sur le titre d'un article de la gazette du sorcier.

 _« L'art de la potion selon Severus Rogue, par Hermione Granger. »_

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, demanda Harry, en saisissant le journal.

\- Une missive plutôt inattendue sur un homme qui n'est peut-être même plus de ce monde. Lis, tu verras, c'est passionnant, ricana Ron.

Harry ajusta ses lunettes et lu :

 _L'art de la potion selon Severus Rogue._

 _Je me rappelle encore le discours plein de cynisme que le professeur Rogue prononça lors de mon premier cours de potion, à Poudlard. Les propos, tout comme l'homme, étaient impressionnants pour les jeunes adolescents que nous étions, mais cela nous promettait également l'assurance d'une connaissance assidue en matière de potion pour qui le souhaitait vraiment. « Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui ensorceler les sens… je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon etc.…»_

 _Seulement voilà, mon parcours scolaire me menant dans des sphères où la préparation en potion avait une ampleur fondamentale, je découvris, non sans déception, que l'enseignement du professeur Rogue manquait de précisions, et qu'un cours de potion n'était pas uniquement l'exutoire d'un professeur un peu trop caractériel. Car les travaux de Severus Rogue n'étaient pas aboutis. Sa méthode était simpliste, souvent inefficace, aux effets secondaires déplorables. Et que dire du choix des ingrédients, ils n'étaient que le fruit d'une réflexion hasardeuse, tel le vautour qui se nourrit de ce qui l'entoure, un charognard qui prend les restes._

 _Voilà ce qu'étaient les cours du professeur Rogue, un réceptacle d'incohérence et de médiocrité digne d'un cornichon desséché._

 _Mais je m'égare, n'enlevons pas à cet homme tout le mérite qui lui est dû, puisque le poste de maître des potions qu'il occupait à Poudlard, n'était pas une vocation pour lui, assurément, mais avant tout une couverture qui lui permis de jouer un rôle important pendant la guerre, et qui fut l'un des éléments décisifs de notre victoire._

Harry reposa le journal en secouant la tête.

\- Elle l'adule dans la biographie d'Albus, et aujourd'hui, elle le dénigre… il y a forcément une explication...

\- Je n'en vois qu'une, siffla Ron, l'alcool lui a attaqué les neurones !

Ginny lui décocha un regard courroucé et enchaîna par un copieux coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Tu l'as bien mérité celui-là ! Appuya Molly.

\- Ça va, ça va, je plaisantais ! Je lui ai envoyé un hibou pour lui rappeler notre dîner de demain soir chez Harry. Je lui ai aussi demandé des explications sur son article, qu'à une certaine époque, j'aurais battu des mains en lisant ça, mais que je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt aujourd'hui. Et je vous assure que j'ai fait preuve d'une diplomatie exceptionnelle !

Connaissant la période houleuse qu'Hermione et Ron traversaient, personne ne fut dupe de la diplomatie dont Ron faisait allusion. Une nouvelle bataille se préparait.

\- En parlant de hibou, il y en a un à votre fenêtre, Madame Weasley, fit remarquer Dianc, qui regardait l'animal donner des coups de becs à la vitre.

\- Ce doit être pour moi, précisa Harry, en se levant, j'attends une lettre de Shacklebolt.

Ce que lui révéla la lettre n'était malheureusement pas très glorieux. Il apprit néanmoins qu'Ervus Nimler avait non seulement vécu à la Nouvelle Orléans mais qu'il y était également né ; mais aucune adresse n'était précisée. Quant à Liverpool, rien, ou peu de chose. Les rares témoignages que Shacklebolt avaient réunis sur cet homme étaient insignifiants. Une ombre, un ermite, un solitaire fuyant la compagnie, glaciale, brun, grand, toujours habillé en noir.

Harry se rappela les paroles de Madame Rosmerta lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de l'occupant du manoir Nimler. Les termes se regroupaient. Il y avait donc fort à parier qu'il s'agissait du même individu. Mais quel individu ! Ce type ressemblait plus à un fantôme qu'à un être humain.

Harry grimaça.

Retrouver un courant d'air risquait d'être compliqué, songea-t-il.


	9. Chapter 9 - On frappe à la porte

Chapitre 9

On frappe à la porte

Ça faisait à peine vingt minutes qu'Hermione était levée lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

Il était huit heures. Le jet bouillant de la douche délassait ses muscles crispés par un courrier que Ron lui avait expédié, et qu'en dépit d'une nuit de sommeil elle n'était pas parvenue à digérer. La lettre faisait allusion, en autre, à son article dans la gazette du sorcier. Ron exprimait son indignation comme si le papier était adressé à lui, personnellement.

Il ne venait plus que très rarement chez Hermione, sauf, bien évidemment, lorsqu'il était question de remontrance. Il cherchait le conflit en permanence, et elle, feintait l'indifférence avec détermination. Ce matin, il allait probablement remettre le couvert. Ça ne pouvait pas durer.

On frappa de nouveau à la porte.

« Deux minutes, Ron ! »

Elle enfila une vieille tunique en laissant couler dessus les gouttes d'eau de ses cheveux trempés. Sans se presser, elle descendit les escaliers puis ouvrit la porte d'un geste sec en rugissant :

\- Quoi encore !?

Elle se figea.

Non, ce n'était pas Ron.

Recouvert de sa cape noire, Severus Rogue était sur le pas de la porte, et attendait, impassible. Pendant quelques secondes ils restèrent face à face, sans dire un mot, comme deux boxeurs se jonchant avant la bataille promise.

Rogue finit par rompre le silence.

\- Et bien, Miss Granger, la bienséance voudrait que vous me fassiez entrer, au lieu de me laisser planter devant votre porte !

Par Merlin, que cet homme l'impressionnait. Même après quatre ans sans nouvelles. Une sensation étrange la traversa, comme si elle redevenait l'adolescente aux cheveux ébouriffés, cherchant le regard complimenteur de ce professeur qu'elle ne trouva jamais.

\- Oh... pardon… entrez, finit-elle par articuler, en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

Il s'avança dans le hall en jetant des coups d'œil éparses, puis dévisagea Hermione de la tête au pied avec cet air sarcastique - le même dont il ne se séparait quasiment jamais à Poudlard.

\- Miss Granger, vous savez pourquoi je suis ici ?

 _Et c'est parti !_ Songea-t-elle.

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose, professeur ?

\- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour prendre le thé et faire la causette ! Et par pitié, cessez de m'appeler de la sorte, je ne suis plus votre professeur que je sache ?!

\- Et comment dois-je vous appeler ? Severus ? Tenta Hermione.

\- Maître Rogue, siffla Severus.

La partie s'avérait serrée. Il allait falloir la jouer finement. Hermione se dirigea tout de même au salon et se servit un verre de pur feu.

\- Je pensais plutôt à ça en vous proposant un verre… je vous sers ?

\- Je me fiche de votre verre, petite peste ! Mais pour qui vous prenez vous ? De quel droit remettez-vous en cause mes travaux ? Vos deux années d'enseignement supérieur en potion vous sont montées à la tête petite idiote ! Miss-je-sais-tout qui ne sait décidément pas grand-chose ! C'est dans les potins que vous devriez laisser libre court à votre plume, votre bassesse prendrait alors toute sa dimension ! Rita Skeeter n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! Ceci étant dit, votre carrière dans ce domaine a déjà bien commencé. Une biographie sur Dumbledore. Pathétique. Alors comme ça, je suis le fils spirituel d'Albus ? Décidément vous n'avez pas changé, miss Granger, vous et ce besoin permanent de vous ridiculiser !

A chaque mot, Severus s'était rapproché de la jeune femme, si bien que son visage frôlait désormais le sien. Elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer, intimidée, sonnée. Elle le savait. Elle savait que ça ne serait pas facile, qu'il serait très en colère, furieux. C'était d'ailleurs le but de la manœuvre, le rendre furieux. Mais quand même, cette hargne, il fallait l'encaisser.

Elle vida son verre, cul sec.

\- Je n'ai rien inventé, finit-elle par articuler, j'ai peu d'imagination, Maître Rogue, je suis le genre de personne qui a besoin de faits.

\- Qui a besoin de faits ? Et bien je serais curieux de connaître les faits qui vous ont permis d'écrire ce ramassis de stupidités. Alors comme ça, mes potions ne sont pas abouties ? Ma technique est… qu'avez-vous écrit déjà ?…ah oui…une technique marginale et hasardeuse ?...

\- Pour être honnête, je ne pense pas un seul mot de ce que j'ai écrit sur ce papier savez-vous que le sujet de ma thèse concernait essentiellement vos travaux ?

\- Oh mais quel honneur vous me faites, miss Granger ! Non, vraiment, je suis flatté ! Ceci est pour moi l'aboutissement d'un travail de longue haleine, la reconnaissance tant désirée...

Il marqua un temps, puis reprit d'un ton doucereux qui n'annonçait rien de bon :

\- Une question, néanmoins. Pourquoi affirmer des choses dans ce torchon alors que vous n'en pensez pas un mot ?

Comment faire, pensa Hermione, comment lui dire que tout ceci n'était qu'un prétexte, un stratagème méticuleusement réfléchi pour l'amener, lui, à l'endroit précis où il se trouvait actuellement.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit que vous étiez le fils spirituel de Dumbledore, je n'ai fait que le retranscrire sur le papier. C'est lui, c'est Dumbledore en personne. Vous ne le savez apparemment pas, mais il avait commencé à écrire ses mémoires il y parle beaucoup de vous. L'antipathie qu'il avait à votre égard au début. Puis il a appris à vous connaître, à lire entre les lignes, à comprendre le genre d'homme que vous étiez réellement. Il a fini par vous aimer comme on aime un fils ce sont ses mots, je n'invente rien.

Le regard de Rogue se fit alors plus soupçonneux. Il s'approcha d'Hermione en écartant d'un geste maniéré un pli de sa cape, et dit :

\- A quoi jouez-vous, Granger ?

\- Euh… peut-être pourrions-nous nous asseoir ?

Severus sentait obscurément que quelque chose ne collait pas. Il s'attendait à trouver une gamine insolente, imbu de sa personne, et offusquée par la rosse verbale qu'il comptait lui infliger. Mais de tout cela il n'en était rien. Elle avait changé. Ce n'était plus cette insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout. Non. Devant lui se trouvait une jeune femme calme, maîtrisée, et dont la tenue en queue de chemise ne semblait guère la gêner...

Il s'assit.

\- Dumbledore parle également du peuple Myrddhin dans ses mémoires, de leur existence probable, reprit Hermione, en s'asseyant à son tour.

\- L'existence probable du peuple Myrddhin ? Et puis quoi encore ? Railla le maître de potion.

\- Il n'est pas le seul à le penser, ne vous a-t-il pas légué un ouvrage sur le sujet ?

\- Miss Granger, la communauté Myrddhin est issue d'une légende, d'une fable mièvreuse que l'on raconte aux enfants de bas âge. Retournez dans vos livres, apparemment vous n'y avez pas assez plongé le nez, en tout cas, certaines nuances semblent vous avoir échappées.

\- Il y a quelques jours, l'amulette d'Algorff a été volée au musée des Arts de la magie.

\- Et alors ? Quel crétin aurait envie de voler cette vieille babiole ?... et pourquoi me parlez-vous de cela ?

\- Vous ne croyez pas au pouvoir des trois amulettes ?

\- Voyons Granger, soyons sérieux ! S'esclaffa Severus.

\- Je viens du monde Moldu, Maître, je suis donc disposée à croire toute sorte de chose. En tout cas, je m'offre le bénéfice du doute.

\- …

\- Et le crétin dont vous parlez a aussi assassiné le conservateur Boldorin ou devrais-je dire, le prêtre Myrddhin, protecteur de l'amulette d'Algorff.

\- Boldorin est mort ?… je ne le savais pas.

\- Le ministère n'a pas voulu l'ébruiter.

\- Le ministère ? Qu'est-ce que le minist…

Severus fronça les sourcils.

\- Dites-moi, Granger, pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? Reprit-il. Dois-je vous rappeler les raisons de ma venue ici ?

Hermione comptait sur deux traits marquants du caractère de Rogue pour ne pas le faire enrager, puis disparaître encore : sa curiosité, et son orgueil.

Elle se lança :

\- Comme je vous le disais, tout a commencé lorsque l'amulette d'Algorff a disparu et le conservateur Boldorin assassiné. L'enquête nous a dirigés vers un certain Dianc Fargaël, qui n'est autre que le second prêtre Myrddhin. Lorsqu'Harry a voulu savoir si l'amulette qu'il protégeait était en sécurité...

\- Potter, coupa Rogue, acerbe, encore lui, bien évidemment !

\- Oui… donc, ils se sont rendus sur le lieu où l'amulette était cachée mais elle avait disparu. Monsieur Fargaël a alors mentionné l'île Myrddhin, en précisant que la troisième amulette se trouvait là-bas…

Rogue secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ridicule !

\- S'il vous plaît maître, laissez-moi continuer.

Hermione continua son récit en n'omettant aucun détail. Elle parla du souverain Myrddhin, du manoir près du lac, et du sort d'invisibilité qui recouvrait l'île.

\- Le simple fait qu'aucun sorcier n'ait jamais pu rompre le sort qui entoure cette île me laisse perplexe sur son existence, estima Severus.

\- C'est parce qu'il est issu d'une magie noire très puissante, et par conséquent, extrêmement dangereux à rompre...

Severus Rogue ne répondit pas, mais l'expression de son regard indiquait qu'il commençait à comprendre la raison de sa venue ici.

\- J'ai… j'ai fait quelques recherches, continua Hermione, et j'ai compris qu'il était possible, non pas de rompre le sort, mais de passer à travers ses mailles en réalisant une potion dont certaines substances et manipulations sont…

\- Issue de la magie noire ? Proposa Severus, d'une voix si doucereuse qu'elle fit hoqueter Hermione.

\- Oui, répondit-elle, néanmoins.

\- Et vous souhaiteriez que je vous aide à faire cette potion, c'est bien cela ?

\- Oui.

\- Ce papier dans le journal, c'était uniquement pour m'appâter ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est vous qui avez eu cette idée ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous virez Serpentard, Granger.

\- Je… je vais chez Harry ce soir, au 12 Square Grimmaurd, j'ai l'intention de lui parler de mon projet… vous viendrez ?

Rogue se leva sans donner de réponse. Il se dirigea vers la porte, resta immobile un instant, puis s'exclama sans daigner la regarder :

\- La bienséance voudrait également que vous portiez une tenue descente lorsque vous ouvrez votre porte, Miss Granger !

Sur ce, il descendit les trois marches du perron, fit quelques pas, puis disparu dans une volute de fumée noir.

\- Certes ! Répondit Hermione.


	10. Chapter 10 - Vendetta

Chapitre 10

Vendetta

Le vieil homme était terrifié. Il courait droit devant, la peur au ventre, les branches des arbres venant fouetter son visage rougi par l'effort. Ses jambes de vieillard cédaient parfois sous l'irrégularité de la végétation, mais chaque fois il se relevait et reprenait sa course éperdue.

Fuir, sans relâche.

Il savait que son poursuiveur n'était pas loin, qu'il voulait sa peau. Il savait que cet homme était plus jeune, ses jambes plus vigoureuses, et que la distance qui les séparait s'amenuisait à chaque foulée. Il savait que si sa cavale s'arrêtait, la mort serait l'unique issue.

Il tenta d'accélérer la cadence et dans un ultime effort enjamba le ruisseau qui lui barrait le passage. Le sol spongieux le déstabilisa et un mauvais amorti fit craquer sa cheville droite. A bout de souffle, il cria de douleur avant de s'effondrer sur le lit de fougère et d'herbe fraîche qui longeaient le cours d'eau.

Au bout de quelques secondes, les pas du traqueur derrière lui cessèrent. L'homme était déjà là, juste à côté.

\- Et bien Alphonsio, entendit-il, pourquoi fuis-tu de la sorte ? On n'échappe pas à son destin, tu le sais bien.

\- Je… je suis désolé, bafouilla le vieil homme, en tentant de se relever.

\- Reste à genoux, vieillard ! C'est ainsi que les hommes de ton espèce doivent se tenir !

Alphonsio obéit. Il leva les yeux sur cet homme tout de noir vêtu qui lui ôterait bientôt la vie.

\- Je suis désolé, on m'a forcé, je n'avais pas le choix...

\- On a toujours le choix, Alphonsio, toi seul est responsable de tes actes.

\- Mais… je ne faisais qu'obéir…

\- Obéir ? Quelque soit l'ordre que l'on t'a donné, tu as fait le choix de détruire ma famille et de plonger mon existence dans le chaos. Mais tu as commis une erreur, vieil homme, tu m'as laissé vivre. Une faiblesse qui te vaudra la vie !

\- Je serais mort à cette époque si je ne l'avais pas fait, et un autre aurait pris ma place. Il n'y avait aucune issue pour vos parents, ils devaient mourir, et vous aussi… je vous ai sauvé la vie, d'une certaine manière...

\- Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu ! Une autre vie m'attendait, une vie prophétique, aux desseins légendaires ! Toi, tu n'es peut être pas l'initiateur du ravage de ma vie. Non, toi, tu n'étais qu'une main qui servait son maître docilement. Tu n'es qu'une parenthèse, un insignifiant parasite, mais qui a fait couler le sang de mes proches. Aujourd'hui, je tiens ma revanche Alphonsio, et tu vas mourir !

L'homme pointa sa baguette.

\- Non, par pitié, ne me tuez pas, gémit le vieillard, attendez, attendez, par pitié !

\- Par Merlin, mais tu pleures ! S'esclaffa l'homme en noir. Comment une personne de ton espèce, d'une telle bassesse, a-t-il pu tuer mes parents ? Comment ? Tu les as pris par surprise, n'est-ce pas ? Explique-moi, Alphonsio, comment t'y es-tu pris ?

\- Je…je…pitié…, pleurnicha l'homme à genoux.

\- Parle ! Cria le traqueur.

\- Je… je me suis fait passer pour… un vagabond... cherchant refuge…

\- Tu as abusé de leur hospitalité pour les assassiner, c'est bien ça ?! Fit l'homme, en proie à une rage qui lui déformait le visage. Je vais te tuer, ajouta-t-il, mais d'abord, tu vas souffrir. Endoloris !

\- Non… non… NOOOON !

Le vieil homme se plia sous la douleur comme si son sang se changeait en cyanure. Il roula sur la terre, le corps tout entier contorsionné, avant de glisser dans l'eau glacée du ruisseau qui serpentait le sous-bois.

\- Je… je n'en ai… jamais parlé, balbutia-t-il, entre deux hurlements.

L'homme en noir abaissa sa baguette.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Lors… lorsque Abraxas Malefoy est mort, il… il a été enterré en gardant ce qu'il savait avec lui, il n'en a jamais parlé, à personne… sauf à moi… j'aurais pu parler, dire ce que je savais sur votre famille, sur vous, et soyez sur que vous ne seriez pas là aujourd'hui. Que ce serait-il passé si son fils Lucius avait su, si Voldemort avait su ? Vous ne seriez pas là...

\- Dis-moi, Alphonsio, tu n'espères tout de même pas que je t'épargne ?

\- J'ai servi la famille Malefoy toute ma vie, jusqu'à l'emprisonnement de Lucius. Tapis dans l'ombre, une parenthèse comme vous dites, je n'existais pas, et jamais, jamais je n'ai dit un mot sur le véritable pouvoir des amulettes et sur les descendants de merlin. Le monde sorcier a toujours cru que cette histoire sortait de l'imagination de quelques conteurs fantaisistes. Pourtant le vieux Malefoy savait. Il est mort avant que la trame de ses ambitions ne voit entièrement le jour.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me venger de lui, il est mort bien avant que je n'apprenne la puanteur de son âme… dommage, j'aurais aimé le voir souffrir. Dis-moi comment a-t-il su ? Comment a-t-il fait pour nous trouver, moi et ma famille ?

\- A l'époque, Abraxas Malefoy était très proche du ministère, il a eu accès à certaines confidentialités au département des secrets. Il en a déduit que le pouvoir des amulettes n'était pas un leurre. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il a également pris connaissance d'une prophétie liée aux souverains Myrddhin, et c'est pour ça que je devais vous éliminer, il ne devait rester aucun survivant.

\- Sais-tu que chaque nuit, le même cauchemar revient me hanter. Une femme qui pleure et qui s'effondre devant moi, du sang souillant sa robe blanche. J'ai compris, il y a quelques années, lorsque j'ai pris connaissance de mes véritables origines, que cette femme était ma mère, et que le sang, c'était celui que tu avais fait couler, Alphonsio. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, mais un souvenir, un effroyable souvenir !

Pendant un instant, le regard sombre de l'homme se perdit dans les eaux claires de la rivière. Il releva soudain les paupières et fixa Alphonsio.

\- Malefoy, que savait-il d'autres ?

\- Il… il connaissait aussi certains actes que le ministère de la magie avait commis sur le peuple Myrddhin, il y a des siècles.

\- Certains actes ?! Gronda l'ombre, en pointant de nouveau sa baguette. C'est ainsi que tu nommes le massacre dont mon peuple a été victime ?

\- Non… non, attendez, je vous en prie… je… je sais qui vous cherchez, je sais… j'ai compris des que je l'ai vu !

\- Tais-toi ! Ordonna l'homme, tu ne sais rien !

Dans un dernier élan de désespoir, Alphonsio prit sa baguette et attaqua son traqueur par un sort non formulé. L'homme para le sort avec une facilité déconcertante, comme si l'éclair lumineux n'était qu'un moustique qui gênait sa visibilité.

\- Pauvre idiot, crois-tu vraiment avoir la moindre chance contre moi ?

Neville Londubat était un botaniste hors pair. Il connaissait chaque plante, chaque herbe, les racines, les champignons, les arbres, et les lieux où il pouvait les trouver n'avait aucun secret pour lui. Aujourd'hui, il était à la recherche de houblon sauvage pour ses élèves de première année, et il savait que ces sous-bois étaient l'endroit idéal pour se réapprovisionner.

Sa besace pleine à craquer, il prenait le chemin du retour lorsqu'il entendit un râle. Un cri, plutôt, un peu sourd, impossible à localiser. Surpris, il s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille, attentif aux bruits de la forêt.

Rien, silence, hormis le roucoulement paisible des oiseaux.

Avait-il rêvé ? Peut-être que le calme de la forêt rendait sa perception auditive un peu trop chatouilleuse. Un animal, rien de plus, songea-t-il. Il s'esclaffa et se moqua de lui-même. Il était un peu à cran ses derniers jours. Une petite cure de passiflore ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Il fit quelques mètres lorsque soudain, ce bruit effrayant transperça de nouveau la tranquillité de la forêt.

Cette fois-ci, il en était sûr, il n'avait pas rêvé ! Ce cri n'était pas celui d'une bête. Non. Ce cri était celui d'un homme. Un homme qui hurle de douleur. Un homme agonisant.

Les hurlements recommencèrent, plus accablants.

Quel genre de torture pouvait engendrer pareil cris de terreur ? Neville le savait pour l'avoir déjà entendu à plusieurs reprises. Là-bas, dans les bois, un homme subissait l'un des trois sorts impardonnables.

Tous ses sens en alerte, il saisit sa baguette et dévala le sentier, bien décidé à se battre s'il le fallait.

Au bout de plusieurs centaines de mètres, il stoppa soudain sa course. La forêt avait retrouvé son calme. Tous ses muscles sous tension, il fit quelques pas, à l'affût, guettant le moindre mouvement de cette forêt qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il était tout près, il le savait, les cris venaient de là. Il arriva sur une petite bute qui lui permis d'avoir une vision plus globale des lieux. Et c'est là qu'il le vit. En contrebas, une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin : une silhouette tout de noir vêtu accroupie devant un autre homme allongé.

\- Hé, là-bas, cria le botaniste, que faites-vous ?

L'homme en noir se redressa brusquement. Il se retourna, vit Neville, et disparut aussitôt dans un tourbillon d'ébène.

\- Mais…, souffla Neville, stupéfait.

Cet homme…

Il secoua la tête, incrédule. Non, pensa-t-il… ça ne pouvait pas être lui… juste le résultat d'une vieille phobie…

Il s'approcha du corps étendu et comprit que ce qu'il craignait s'était produit. Sa chevauchée à travers les bois avait été vaine. Il se pencha sur le corps sans vie, écœuré. Le meurtrier ne s'était pas contenté de lui ôter la vie. Sur la poitrine nue, quelques mots écorchaient sa peau. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient été marqués au fer.

 _Ainsi commence la vengeance de Merlin,_ arriva-t-il à lire.

La vengeance de Merlin ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Quel individu pouvait se servir du nom de merlin lui-même et prétendre à une vendetta par le biais d'une telle infamie ? Cette question resta sans réponse dans l'esprit de Neville. En revanche, le bureau des aurors aurait peut-être une explication. Il entoura le corps d'un sort d'invisibilité pour qu'aucun promeneur n'ait à subir l'épreuve de cette macabre rencontre, puis quitta les lieux avec une destination précise en tête, celle du ministère.


	11. Chapter 11 - Espoir brisé

Chapitre 11

Espoir brisé

\- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ! Pesta Ron, en poussant un soupir d'exaspération.

\- Surveille ton langage, Ron Weasley, fit Molly, de plus en plus agacée par le comportement de son fils des lors qu'il s'agissait de Hermione. Je te ferais remarquer qu'elle n'a que cinq minutes de retard, tu ne lui laisses décidément rien passer !

Ron ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle avait raison, pourtant, il ne lui laissait effectivement rien passe, mais il se garda bien de le dire à voix haute.

Hermione et lui se perdaient, petit à petit, comme une rivière que la sécheresse tarie. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne faisant l'effort pour raviver la flamme. Hermione avait changé. Son regard sur lui avait changé. Et cette attitude distante qu'elle prenait à la moindre contrariété était une provocation qu'il ne supportait plus. Elle avait changé, oui … ou était-ce lui qui avait changé ?

\- Cette demeure n'est pas commune, constata Dianc Fargaël, après avoir fait le tour du propriétaire du 12 square Grimmaurd. Elle dégage l'aura d'un passé riche en événements, n'est-ce pas Harry ?… Harry ?

\- Oui, oui c'est vrai, très riche, répondit distraitement l'auror, l'esprit tourné vers d'autre préoccupations.

Ce matin, le bureau des aurors l'avait contacté en lui précisant que Neville Londubat avait été témoin d'un meurtre. En prenant connaissance des détails de l'assassinat, il était resté dubitatif, pire encore, et il devait bien se l'avouer, l'affaire prenait un virage auquel il ne s'attendait pas et qui le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

 _Ainsi commence la vengeance de merlin._

Était-ce possible ? Le descendant de Merlin, le souverain du peuple Myrddhin, l'homme qui détenait l'unique possibilité de mettre fin à cette folie, cet homme, en serait-il en fin de compte lui-même l'initiateur ? Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, mais si cette intuition venait à être fondée, comment Dianc la prendrait-il ? Le pauvre, pensa Harry, son souverain, un meurtrier.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'Hermione, et le festin que Ginny avait passé l'après-midi à préparer put enfin commencer.

Neville Londubat, invité par Harry l'après-midi même, parla de son poste de professeur en botanique à Poudlard et des changements effectués depuis leur départ de l'école. En revanche, et selon les recommandations d'Harry, il se garda bien d'évoquer le meurtre dont il avait été témoin quelques heures plus tôt. Le Quiddish, bien sûr, joua un rôle important dans les sujets de conversations. Arthur Weasley parla du monde moldu qui ne cessait de le fasciner, tandis que Ginny évoqua les difficultés et les joies que le métier de médicomage lui procurait. Aucun convive n'interrogea Hermione sur ses ambitions sur le sujet, car tous n'avaient en fin de compte qu'une seule et unique question à lui poser ce soir : mais que diable lui était-il passé par la tête pour écrire une telle missive sur Severus Rogue ?

Contre toute attente, ce fut le protecteur Myrddhin qui posa le premier la question :

\- Dites-moi miss Granger, vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous écriviez pour la Gazette du Sorcier, j'ai lu votre dernier article, celui d'hier, et ma foi, je n'aimerais pas être à la place de ce Severus Rogue, vous n'y allez pas avec le dos de la cuillère.

\- J'avoue m'être bien amusée en écrivant cet article, sourit Hermione.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Balança aussitôt Ron.

\- Ah ! Je me disais aussi ! Au fait, ta lettre d'hier, tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ?!

\- Non, mais tu vas me le dire ?!

\- Ça suffit ! S'égosilla Molly. Par Merlin mais quel âge avez-vous tous les deux ?!

Un silence embarrassé plomba un instant l'ambiance mais que Ginny désamorça rapidement.

\- Pourquoi Hermione ? Dit-elle de sa voix douce, je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de ce papier.

\- Pourtant, il y en a un. Je pense avoir trouvé le moyen d'aller sur l'île Myrddhin. Je ne peux pas briser le sort dans sa globalité, mais je pense qu'une potion pourrait le rendre inefficace.

\- Hermione, tu es sûr de pouvoir préparer une telle potion ? Demanda Harry, le regard presque admiratif.

\- Moi toute seule, non, c'est certain, la manipulation de cette potion requiert des connaissances en magie noir que je n'ai pas... et c'est donc là que Severus Rogue intervient...

Harry commençait à comprendre l'échafaudage que le brillant cerveau d'Hermione avait mis en place. Il lui lança un sourire malicieux.

\- Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait une explication, mais tu es sure que ça va marcher ?

\- Excusez-moi, mais j'ai dû sauter une ligne sans m'en rendre compte, objecta Ron en se frottant l'arête du nez, je n'y comprends rien ! Quel est le rapport avec cet article dans le journal ?

\- Ron, dit Arthur, qui avait également compris la manœuvre, imagine Severus en train de lire cet article, d'après toi, quel serait sa réaction ?

Ron sourit en imaginant la situation.

\- Il serait fou de rage ! Il lança un regard approbateur à Hermione avant d'ajouter : je reconnais que c'est futé.

\- C'est surtout très courageux, intervint Neville, si ça marche, il risque de se montrer très en colère.

\- Pas tant que ça, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules, je ne l'ai pas trouvé particulièrement agressif. Il était… Severus Rogue.

Huit paires d'yeux la regardèrent, sidérés.

\- Tu… tu as vu Severus ? Bégaya Molly.

Hermione opina du menton.

\- Il est donc toujours vivant…, poursuivit Arthur.

\- En pleine forme, sourit Hermione

\- Quand l'as-tu vu ? Questionna Harry.

\- Il a frappé à ma porte ce matin. Je lui ai expliqué la situation, en tentant d'attiser sa curiosité, mais en toute franchise, je ne suis pas sure d'avoir été très convaincante.

\- T'a-t-il dit qu'il te recontacterait ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Il ne m'a rien dit, il est parti, c'est tout. Je lui ai demandé de venir ici, ce soir, mais…

\- Mais il est pas là ! Ton plan a échoué, rétorqua Ron, avec provocation.

\- Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que ça te fait plaisir ?! S'agaça la jeune femme.

\- Attends, c'est toi qui oses me dire que…

Au grand soulagement de tous, l'individu qui frappa à la porte d'entrée empêcha Ron de finir sa phrase.

Hermione se leva d'un bond et se précipita comme une furie dans le couloir. Elle en revint quelques secondes plus tard, un large sourire aux lèvres, suivit de près par une haute et sombre silhouette. Le maître des potions avait mordu à l'hameçon.

L'accueil chaleureux qui lui fut fait surprit Severus. Bien sûr, il n'en montra rien, les traits de son visage restèrent impassibles lorsque Molly le prit affectueusement dans ses bras.

\- Tu as bonne mine, lui dit-elle, mais ou étais-tu passé depuis toutes ces années ?

\- Sais-tu que le ministère lui-même t'a fait chercher, ajouta Arthur, un ordre de Merlin t'attend !

\- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour rendre des comptes sur mon absence, Arthur, et je n'ai que faire d'une décoration qui n'a de valeur qu'à travers le métal dans lequel elle est faite. Miss Granger m'a parlé d'une histoire rocambolesque sur le peuple Myrddhin et j'avoue que cela a attisé ma curiosité.

\- Cette histoire n'a rien de rocambolesque...

Rogue se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de prononcer ces mots.

\- Monsieur Potter ! S'exclama-t-il. Le temps aurait-il dissipé les effets de votre notoriété ? Je m'éclipse au moment où votre popularité bat son plein et voilà que je vous retrouve quatre ans plus tard au centre d'une affaire où il est vaguement question de sauver le monde d'une main démoniaque empreinte de magie noir. Auriez-vous donc à ce point besoin de vous redorer le blason ?

\- Je suis également ravie de vous revoir, professeur, et pour votre information, je suis auror maintenant, combattre les forces ténébreuses, c'est mon métier. Ce que vous a dit Hermione est vrai. L'homme que nous recherchons est dangereux, et il le sera bien davantage si les trois amulettes Myrddhin arrivent en sa possession.

\- Si tant est que ces amulettes aient un quelconque pouvoir, rectifia Severus, d'un air perplexe.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais de toute évidence, votre esprit pense ce que le ministère de la magie a bien voulu que vous pensiez sur le sujet, intervint Dianc Fargaël.

\- Et vous êtes ? Fit Severus, en pointant son regard sombre sur le vieil homme.

\- Je me nomme Dianc Fargaël, je suis l'un des trois prêtres Myrddhin, protecteurs des amulettes. J'ai consacré ma vie à cette tâche et je peux vous certifier la faculté de ces artefacts.

Rogue garda un instant le silence en toisant de haut ce petit prêtre Myrddhin au regard tendre.

\- Vous êtes donc de Myrddhin, finit-il par demander, vous venez de l'île n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez traversé le sortilège d'invisibilité ?

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Votre baguette aussi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Votre baguette, elle vient également de l'île Myrddhin ? Répéta sèchement Severus.

\- Oui, évidemment ! Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Pour rien, simple curiosité. Quel est la nature exacte des trois amulettes ? En quoi consistent leurs pouvoirs ? Enchaîna Severus.

Le prêtre baissa la tête en se triturant les doigts. Les termes de ce pouvoir étaient toujours restés flous. Un non-dit de plus qui permettait de maintenir le peu d'intérêt que les amulettes éveillaient dans le monde magique. Il se demanda s'il était prudent d'en révéler le véritable potentiel à cet homme antipathique, dont l'habitude ne semblait pourtant pas formaliser les autres personnes présentes. Il secoua la tête et se redressa vaillamment. L'heure n'était plus aux secrets, il était temps que tous comprennent la gravité de la situation.

\- C'est un pouvoir colossal, il donne la faculté de maîtriser les animaux, mais aussi les quatre éléments en d'autres termes, celui qui le possède peut dans le pire des cas, déclencher ce que les moldus appellent communément des catastrophes naturelles, à savoir, raz de marées, tornades, incendies, ou encore tremblements de terre, et ceci sans passer par l'intermédiaire d'une baguette.

Un pouvoir colossal, en effet…

Personne n'osait penser aux dégâts que cette puissance provoquerait si elle tombait entre de mauvaises mains. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il fallait empêcher cet homme de nuire. Le pire, pensa Harry, était les conséquences que cela impliquerait si sa thèse était la bonne. Mettre un terme à la folie de cet homme engendrerait-il la fin de la lignée des Merlin ?

\- Pourquoi Virtuosus Merlin n'a-t-il pas utilisé ce pouvoir pour protéger son peuple quand il a été attaqué par le ministère ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Parce qu'il se savait empreint de pulsions contradictoires. C'était un homme aux nombreuses facettes, souvent tiraillé par la dualité de ses désirs. Un homme bon, oui, mais aux connaissances certaines en magie noire. Il fut assez sage pour ne pas utiliser les amulettes et risquer de les utiliser sous l'effet de la colère. Faire le mal, en croyant faire le bien, tel était sa plus grande crainte.

\- En attendant, il a voué son peuple à l'isolement, rétorqua Severus, lancer un sort de magie noire pour protéger son île, requiert une aptitude plutôt contradictoire, en effet. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il invoque la puissance des amulettes ?

\- Ce n'est pas un isolement ! Rectifia Dianc, avec force. Mon peuple vit aujourd'hui dans la tranquillité de l'anonymat !

\- Pour combien de temps ? Voyez ou vous en êtes maintenant, un souverain exilé de ses propres terres depuis des siècles dont on ignore absolument tout, et vous, voué à une existence médiocre pour garder une amulette que vous n'avez d'ailleurs pas su protéger.

\- Severus ! Lança Molly, indignée par le ton de Rogue envers le prêtre Myrddhin.

Dianc ne préféra pas relever. Mais une chose était sûr, il n'aimait pas cet homme. Ou du moins, avait-il le plus grand mal à le comprendre. Pourquoi tant de froideur, tant d'animosité ? Il songea qu'un stage de quelques mois chez son maître, le grand prêtre intendant Eliriudis, ne lui ferait pas de mal.

\- On n'ignore pas tout, on a un nom, intervint Ron, avec nonchalance.

\- Un nom ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Fit Hermione en regardant Harry.

L'auror expliqua ce qu'il avait appris la veille.

\- Comme nous le savons, le manoir sur les rives du lac de Poudlard a un lien avec les descendants de Merlin. Dumbledore lui-même en était convaincu. Dans les archives du ministère, j'ai découvert que ce manoir était la demeure d'une famille portant le nom de Nimler. Un seul homme porte encore ce patronyme aujourd'hui. Un certain Ervus Nimler. Je ne sais pas s'il y a un lien mais Ron et moi allons à la nouvelle Orléans dès demain, cet homme a vécu là-bas pendant des années.

\- Nimler, dis-tu ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Oui. Ce nom te dit quelque chose ?

\- Harry, Nimler et l'anagramme de Merlin !

L'auror resta interdit un instant.

\- Nom d'un Boursouf, mais comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le remarquer !

\- Cela voudrait-il dire que cet Ervus Nimler serait le descendant de Merlin ? Mon souverain ? Enchaîna Dianc.

\- Monsieur Fargaël, je pense qu'il serait prudent de ne pas trop hâter nos conclusions, ponctua Harry, embarrassé par ce qu'il savait, et que le prêtre ne savait pas encore.

\- Pourtant cela me semble évident, vous ne croyez pas ? Insista Dianc, les yeux remplis d'espoir.

Harry sortit une photo de la poche arrière de son jean. A contre cœur, il la tendit au prêtre Myrddhin.

\- Mais qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Fit le vieil homme, horrifié.

\- C'est une photo du meurtre dont fut témoin Neville, pas plus tard que cet après midi.

\- Tu as été témoin d'un meurtre ? S'exclama Ginny, en tournant la tête vers Neville.

\- Pas exactement, je suis arrivé un peu trop tard…

\- Tu as vu le meurtrier ?

\- … non.

Hermione récupéra la photo des mains tremblantes du prêtre. Les sourcils froncés, elle lut à voix haute la blessure calligraphiée sur le corps de la victime.

\- « _Ainsi commence la vengeance de Merlin »,_ Harry, tu penses que l'homme qui a fait ça est…

\- Je ne sais pas, Hermione.

\- Vous ne savez pas ? S'énerva Dianc. C'est pourtant évident, non ! Dites le fond de votre pensée monsieur Potter, d'après vous, qui a commis ce meurtre ?

Harry soupira.

\- Bien, si vous insistez monsieur Fargaël, voici ma théorie : Je crois que l'auteur de cet acte est Ervus Nimler. Je le crois également coupable du meurtre de Boldorin, du vol des amulettes et de l'attaque que Ron et moi avons subi au manoir Merlin. Nous recherchions deux hommes : un assassin et un souverain, mais il se peut que ces deux individus ne soient en fin de compte qu'une seule et même personne…

Dianc s'enfonça un peu plus sur sa chaise, sans dire un mot. Molly et Arthur s'approchèrent du vieil homme et tentèrent vainement de le réconforter. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était trop brutal, trop impensable. Que c'était-il passé pour que le descendant de Merlin en arrive à cette extrémité ? A cette folie ?

\- Quelle ironie du sort, fit-il alors, accablé, les dernières espérances de Dortus furent de retrouver son souverain alors que c'est la main même de cet homme qui lui a ôté la vie… tout est perdu…

\- Non Dianc, ne baissez pas les bras, tout n'est pas perdu, le soutint Arthur.

\- Il y a une explication et nous la trouverons, insista Molly.

\- Et puis il fallait vous y attendre ! Intervint Rogue. A l'évidence, la lignée des souverains Myrddhin est attirée par les ténèbres et la magie noire. N'ayant aucune nouvelle depuis des années, qu'espériez-vous ?

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment ! Lança Hermione, le regard aussi froid que celui de l'homme à qui elle s'adressait.

Neville Londubat, lui, ne disait rien. Il regardait Rogue sans que ses yeux ne puissent s'en défaire. Il n'était pas surpris que cet homme puisse faire preuve d'autant de mépris. Après tout, il s'agissait de Severus Rogue. Ce fiel, il en avait été la victime pendant des années. Aujourd'hui encore, en dépit de l'assurance et du courage dont il s'était armé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la crainte envers son ancien professeur des potions…

Peut-être n'avait-il pas rêvé dans les bois…

Il n'était plus sûr de rien à présent.


	12. Chapter 12 - Ce qui n'est pas utile de d

Chapitre 12

Ce qui n'est pas utile de dire

\- Mais qui vous a dit ça ? Voilà quatre ans qu'Alphonsio n'est plus notre jardinier !

Assis sur un canapé de cuir blanc dans l'un des nombreux petits salons du manoir Malefoy, Harry et Ron sollicitait des informations sur Alphonsio Korkis. Ce nom, c'était Severus Rogue qui leur avait fourni. La fréquentation qu'il entretenait avec les Malefoy à une certaine époque lui avait permis d'être catégorique sur l'identité du corps retrouvé par Neville.

Cette nouvelle avait contrarié Harry. Pourquoi l'ancien jardinier des Malefoy avait-il été assassiné par vengeance ? Un lien existait-il entre ce crime et cette famille ? Au fond de lui, Harry espérait la coïncidence. Lors du procès de Lucius, il avait défendu Drago pour qu'il ne subisse pas le même sort que son père. Il avait insisté sur le fait que ce jeune et ancien Mangemort avait fait des choix plus que contestables, mais qu'il avait agi avant tout pour sauver sa peau. Narcissa avait échappé à la prison elle aussi, le Mangemagot lui avait accordé le bénéfice du doute quant à ses véritables intentions. Elle avait clamé haut et fort que l'unique motivation de ces actes avait été de protéger son fils. La fibre maternelle l'avait sauvé d'un aller simple à Azkaban, mais ses faits et gestes restaient encore étroitement surveillés par le ministère.

\- C'est Severus Rogue, qui me l'a dit, répondit Harry.

\- Severus ? Fit Narcissa, surprise. Je ne pensais pas qu'il réapparaîtrait un jour…

Elle grimaça et ajouta d'un ton amer :

\- Il n'a même pas pris la peine de venir nous rendre visite… mais après tout, pourquoi le ferait-il ? Aucun intérêt aujourd'hui !

\- Madame Malefoy, les vas et viens de Severus Rogue ainsi que leurs motifs m'importe peu. Si je suis ici, c'est pour en apprendre un peu plus sur votre ancien jardinier, Alphonsio Korkis.

\- Et que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?! C'était notre jardinier, voilà tout ! Il était employé au manoir depuis plus de quarante ans, il en est parti lors de l'emprisonnement de Lucius. Je sais qu'il s'était installé dans un cottage non loin de Gloucester, près de la forêt de Dean.

\- Était-il Mangemort, lui aussi ?... peut-être savait-il des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû savoir ?

\- Tu aimerais ça, hein, Potter, que ce type ce soit fait tuer parce qu'il en savait trop ! Lança Drago, accoudé à la corniche de la cheminée.

Il n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis l'arrivée des Aurors, mais l'accusation à peine nuancée d'Harry le sortit de son mutisme.

\- Pour être Honnête Drago, je connais plus ou moins la raison de cet assassinat. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que les Mangemorts n'ont rien à voir dans l'affaire.

\- Alors pourquoi cette question ? Cracha le jeune homme blond.

\- C'était juste pour te faire parler, ton silence m'agaçait…

Drago pointa aussitôt sa baguette sur Harry et le fixa avec tout le mépris dont son regard clair était capable.

\- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, Potter ! Ton statut d'Auror ne te donne pas tous les droits, et surtout pas de venir me narguer dans ma propre demeure !

\- Drago, abaisse ta baguette et calme toi ! Ordonna Narcissa.

\- Que sais-tu des trois amulettes Myrddhin ? Demanda alors Ron, inopinément.

Drago tourna vers Ron un regard méprisant.

\- Les amulettes Myrddhin ? Pourquoi cette question ? Quel est le rapport avec la conversation ? Décidément, toujours le même, Weasley, un toutou idiot toujours à côté de la plaque !

L'auror ne répondit rien. Mais la réaction de Drago à la question qu'il avait judicieusement posée, montrait qu'il n'était au courant de rien. Le comportement de Narcissa, en revanche, semblait plus douteux. La question l'avait troublée. Son regard avait un instant comme tressauté.

\- Et vous, madame Malefoy ? Auriez-vous des choses à nous dire sur le sujet ? Demanda Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, dit Narcissa, songeuse, c'est étrange que vous posiez cette question… quel est le rapport avec la mort d'Alphonsio ?

La réponse d'Harry fut sans détour. Il considérait que ce sujet avait été sous la coupe de bien trop de secrets. Secrets qui avaient fait d'un digne descendant de Merlin, un monstre. Il se disait aussi que l'honnêteté serait un signe que Drago et Narcissa sauraient peut être apprécié et qui leur délierait la langue. Il se lança :

\- Deux amulettes Myrddhin ont été volées, dit-il, et tout porte à croire que le descendant des souverains de ce peuple exilé de sa terre, en soit l'auteur. Il veut se venger, Madame Malefoy, il veut se venger du monde magique en utilisant le pouvoir des amulettes, et il semblerait que votre ancien jardinier ait commis des actes qui n'ont pas plu à cet homme. Alors, si vous avez des informations… vous disiez qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange ?

\- Non… enfin…

\- Mère ! Que savez-vous ? S'exclama Drago, surpris que sa mère puisse avoir des informations sur le sujet.

Narcissa prit une gorgée de thé.

\- Ton grand-père..., commença-t-elle,... sur son lit de mort, ton grand père a prononcé quelques mots… à peine audibles… il voulait que Lucius retrouve les amulettes Myrddhin. C'est ce qu'il a dit, « _retrouve ces amulettes et sert t'en »._ Il a trépassé avant d'avoir pu donner de plus amples explications.Au début, ces mots ont troublé ton père. Mais connaissant l'aspect folklorique qui entourait l'histoire de ce peuple, il a fini par se dire que les derniers mots d'Abraxas n'étaient rien de plus que les divagations d'un vieil homme mourant.

\- Cet Alphonsio, quelle place occupait-il à l'époque de votre beau-père ? Demanda Ron.

\- Officiellement, il était sont jardinier.

\- Et officieusement ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment.

\- Était-il son assistant, son homme à tout faire ou ce genre de choses ? Insista Harry.

\- J'étais très jeune à cette époque, proche de Lucius, mais pas encore son épouse… non, monsieur Potter, je n'ai jamais eu connaissance des autres agissements d'Alphonsio. Lucius non plus. Il lui portait peu d'attention d'ailleurs. De toute façon, à cette époque Lucius ne commençait à porter son attention qu'à une seule et unique personne… enfin bref, à la mort d'Abraxas, Alphonsio est redevenu un jardinier, point final.

Les deux Aurors comprirent qu'il était inutile d'insister.

\- Très bien Madame Malefoy, nous vous remercions, dit Harry en se levant. Si quelque chose vous revenait, n'hésitez surtout pas à me contacter.

\- Je le ferais, dit-elle en se levant à son tour.

\- Drago. Au plaisir.

Un sourire pernicieux fut l'unique réponse du jeune homme.

Une fois les deux aurors partis, il fixa sa mère intensément.

\- Vous n'auriez pas du leurs dire tout ça, mère !

\- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as explicitement posé la question, Drago !

\- Je pensais que vous parleriez de Korkis, uniquement de Korkis !

\- Drago, au fond, est-ce si important ?

\- Mère, dois-je vous rappeler ce que nous avons, bien caché dans l'une des caves de ce manoir ?

Narcissa regarda son fils du coin de l'œil puis rétorqua avec malice :

\- Tu remarqueras que ça, je n'en ai pas parlé...

Hermione tournait dans tous les sens comme une lionne en cage. Pourquoi éprouvait-elle encore ce sentiment stupide de n'être qu'une adolescente espérant la note favorable ?

Il avait fini par accepter. En fait, elle aimait à penser qu'elle l'avait convaincu dès leur première entrevue, ici, dans son salon. Sinon, pourquoi serait-il venu chez Harry ? Pourquoi aurait-il posé toutes ces questions ? Elle avait compris lorsqu'il avait demandé à Dianc Fargaël l'origine de sa baguette. A ce moment, Severus Rogue élaborait déjà la potion. Une baguette dont les composants devaient être issus de l'île Myrddhin était essentielle pour la préparation. Elle, il lui avait fallu des heures pour comprendre cela, le nez plongé dans de vieux grimoires à la provenance plus que discutable. Il avait posé la question et elle avait su à cet instant qu'elle ne serait pas seule pour concocter la potion.

\- Granger, arrêtez de vous tortiller de la sorte, cela devient insupportable. Asseyez-vous ! Ordonna Severus, sans prendre la peine de relever la tête.

\- Je ne me tortille…

Tout bien réfléchit, Hermione ne préféra pas finir sa phrase. Elle se servit un verre en se débarrassant au passage d'un énorme soupir. Supporter cet homme, voilà ce qui risquait d'être complexe !

Elle finit par s'asseoir et le regarda du coin de l'œil.

Assis à son bureau, Severus lisait depuis près d'une heure ses recherches. Il passait d'une page à l'autre, sans émettre le moindre commentaire, le visage obstinément neutre.

Hermione avait remarqué des changements depuis son retour d'on-ne-sait-où. Ses yeux onyx n'étaient plus en colère, il s'en dégageait même une attirante profondeur. Oui. Il avait gagné en charme, en charisme aussi. Son teint, toujours pâle, n'avait plus cet aspect cireux, et la tension qui se dessinait sur ses traits s'était dissipé. Aujourd'hui, Severus Rogue semblait être un homme apaisé, et ça lui allait plutôt bien. Même ses cheveux ressemblaient à des fils de soie noir. Elle s'imagina lui demander le nom de son shampoing... Cette idée rocambolesque la fit sourire.

C'est à ce moment que Severus choisit de relever la tête.

\- En effet miss Granger, c'est risible, fit-il, en jetant le tas de documents sur la table.

Hermione perdit instantanément son sourire.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ou avez-vous trouvé ces renseignements ?

\- … à gauche, à droite…

\- A gauche, à droite ? Ce n'est pas une réponse qui vous ressemble.

Il arqua un sourcil.

\- Dites-moi, Granger, ou votre museau de fouineuse Griffondorienne est allé traîner ses savates pour que vous puissiez avoir en votre possession de telles informations ?

Le regard qu'il lui lança indiqua qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Comme je ne savais pas encore si vous alliez m'aider, j'ai donc pris l'initiative de commencer mes recherches dans des endroits que je qualifierais effectivement de peu fréquentables. Toujours est-il que la formule que j'ai élaboré et qui constitue la base fondamentale de la potion est plus que correcte, vous ne pouvez le nier… et il y a rien de risible la dedans...

\- Je constate que la magie noire y est déjà très présente.

\- Ah ? Tant que ça ? Fit Hermione, innocemment.

Severus reprit les documents qu'il avait posés sur la table et les tendit à Hermione.

\- Soyez prudente, Miss Granger, la magie noire est aguicheuse et sournoise, elle s'insinue dans votre âme comme une étendue d'eau claire invite à la baignade. On trempe d'abord un orteil, puis le corps tout entier. Et peu à peu on s'éloigne des rives jusqu'à en perdre tout sens de l'orientation. Ne vous aventurez pas dans cette direction, vous pourriez ne jamais retrouver votre chemin.

\- La… pratique et la théorie sont deux notions bien différentes, bredouilla Hermione, désarçonnée par les conseils surprenant de Severus.

\- Le croyez-vous ? Je les crois pour ma part intimement liés.

\- Vous l'avez bien retrouvé votre chemin, pour reprendre votre métaphore…

Severus marqua un temps en la fixant d'un regard insondable.

\- Le croyez-vous, miss Granger ?

\- Oui, je le crois, un homme qui a perdu son chemin dans cette direction-là, ne tient pas ce genre de propos, parce qu'il ne perçoit tout bonnement pas la sensation de s'être perdu. Vous n'auriez pas agi comme vous l'avez fait pendant la guerre si ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Point de vue plus que simpliste.

\- L'attirance que vous avez éprouvée pour la Magie Noire ne fait pas de vous…

\- Taisez-vous, Granger ! Coupa soudain Rogue. Je ne tiens pas à avoir cette conversation avec vous.

Il prit un parchemin vierge, griffonna quelques mots dessus et tendit le papier à Hermione.

\- Voici les ingrédients dont nous aurons besoin pour finir la potion. Votre préparation de base me semble effectivement correcte et je ne vois rien susceptible de l'améliorer. Nous l'utiliserons donc comme point de départ. En revanche, comme vous pouvez le constater, certaines substances qui formeront le corps principal de la potion ne sont pas à la portée du premier épicier venu, même ceux ayant l'allée des embrumes pour adresse. Je dois m'absenter pendant quelques heures, mais je repasserais vous chercher à 17 heures.

\- Ah... oui, mais… ou allons- nous ?

\- A Snagov, en Roumanie.

\- En Roumanie ?

\- Comme je viens de le dire.

\- Mais… pourquoi ?

\- Et bien si vous savez ou trouvez du poison laiteux de salamandre ailleurs qu'en Roumanie miss Granger, je suis tout ouïe.

\- …

\- Non ? Je m'en doutais.

Dans un tournoiement de robe, Severus se dirigea vers la porte qu'il franchit d'un pas leste avant de disparaître.


	13. Chapter 13 - La Nouvelle Orléans

Chapitre 13

La Nouvelle Orléans

\- Centre des transports magiques internationaux d'Amérique, Articula Harry, en lançant de la poudre de cheminette dans l'antre du foyer.

La cheminée qui se trouvait dans cette pièce faisait partie des rares foyers d'Angleterre relié au réseau mondial de cheminette. Le ministère des transports magiques était intransigeant sur l'utilisation de ce réseau. Il fallait montrer pattes blanches. Une multitude de paperasseries administratives étaient à signer et un questionnaire long comme le bras imposait des réponses précises que des décideurs devaient en fin de course valider... ou non. Harry et Ron y avaient passé l'après-midi. Les joues cramoisies de Weasley trahissaient l'exaspération que lui provoquait cette besogne… et le regard suspicieux que l'un des décideurs lui lançait n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire. L'homme se prenait tellement au sérieux que Ron abandonna l'envie monumental de le stupéfixer.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, le droit d'utilisation du réseau internationale leur fut accordé. Lorsque la flamme émeraude s'éleva enfin dans l'antre, les deux aurors s'y engouffrèrent comme si le diable lui-même en avait après eux.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, on aurait eu plus vite fait d'y aller en balais, soupira Ron, en arrivant à destination.

Ils étaient arrivés dans le hall du centre des transports magique par voie de cheminette internationaux d'Amérique.

L'endroit était impressionnant. Un plafond vertigineux en forme de dôme, quadrillé par une structure métallique, permettait de maintenir un revêtement entièrement vitrée d'où jaillissait la lumière. Au sol, de hautes alcôves en pierres s'alignaient sur trois côtés du bâtiment. C'était à l'intérieur de ces niches que se trouvaient les dix cheminées. Imposantes, elles étaient utilisées de façon incessante, chacune ayant la fonction ou d'aller, ou de venir. Plus loin, dans la première partie de l'édifice, il y avait les bureaux des décideurs ou une affluence massive se pressait, tous attendant patiemment la validation du fichu formulaire.

Les deux aurors restèrent bouche-bée devant l'immensité du lieu et son incessante fréquentation. Là, une foule hétéroclite déambulait, parlait, criait, riait, et créait un vacarme digne d'un concert des Bizarr'Sisters.

\- Messieurs, s'il vous plaît, vous gênez le passage, fit le contrôleur de la cheminée, accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste qui signifiait clairement aux deux aurors de mettre les voiles.

\- Oh… oui, désolé….

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent maladroitement.

\- Messieurs ! Insista le contrôleur, un peu agacé, c'est de ce coté-là, la sortie !

\- Ah… oui, désolé…

Ils se faufilèrent dans la foule grouillante et finirent par atteindre l'une des sorties du bâtiment. La porte donnait sur une rue moldu on ne peut plus banale où quelques passants se promenaient tranquillement, ignorant le tumulte qui régnait derrière la vieille façade délavée.

Un homme assis sur le perron de l'immeuble d'en face leurs fit un signe de la main. Harry reconnut Ed Pacata, l'agent de liaison qu'il avait contacté pour les amener à la Nouvelle Orléans. Ed était un jeune homme grand, mince, métissé une vraie belle gueule avec des petites tresses rasta qui pointaient sur sa tête.

Il s'avança d'un pas nonchalant vers les deux aurors.

\- Et bin pas trop tôt ! Lança-t-il, en leur serrant chaleureusement la main.

\- Désolé Ed, notre départ de Londres a été un peu plus long que prévu, s'excusa Harry.

\- Ouais, railla Ron, un décideur du ministère nous a cherché des noises… comment vas-tu, Ed ?

\- A part le fait que je poirote depuis deux heures dans ce froid de canard, ça va pas trop mal !

Il ouvrit grand les bras, un large sourire aux lèvres, et enchaîna :

\- Bienvenue à Washington ! Alors, cette biereaubeure, on se la descend ou ? Ici, ou en Louisiane ?

\- Là où la température dépasse zéro degré, répondit Ron, emmitouflé jusqu'aux oreilles dans son manteau.

\- Dans ce cas…

Ed tendit le bras à Ron et Harry et tous trois transplanèrent pour la Nouvelle Orléans.

Ils arrivèrent sur un quai désert. Le début de soirée voilait les flots du Mississippi d'une douce lumière dorée. Il faisait bon, presque chaud pour les deux aurors habitué ces derniers temps à un hiver Anglais rigoureux.

Ils longèrent le quai pour arriver devant une fresque murale brossée sur l'une des façades d'un vieux bâtiment. On y voyait une rue pavée grouillante de monde, à l'ambiance intemporelle, bordée de boutiques aux devantures colorées.

\- C'est par là, dit Ed, en traversant la peinture murale.

Harry et Ron lui emboîtèrent le pas.

L'instant d'après, les trois compères marchaient dans la même rue pavée, grouillante de monde et bordée de boutiques colorées… mais en beaucoup plus animée.

\- Le quartier de Tarabiscote, on y trouve tout ce que l'on cherche, précisa Ed, suivez-moi, c'est juste là.

Ils arrivèrent devant une bâtisse un peu bancale, au revêtement vieillot, avec une porte battante qui couinait à chaque fois qu'on l'ouvrait. Sur le balcon qui semblait tout prêt à s'écrouler, de grosses lettres en bois tout aussi brinquebalantes faisaient office d'enseigne. SALOON, pouvait-on lire. Évidemment, l'établissement était plein à craquer.

Les trois compères s'installèrent à l'une des rares tables encore disponible. Une fois leur biereaubeure en main, Harry demanda :

\- Alors ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose sur Ervus Nimler?

\- Pas grand-chose, en vérité, mais j'ai tout de même réussi à avoir une adresse.

\- C'est toujours ça, lorsque Shacklebolt a demandé des informations sur cet homme, il s'est retrouvé complètement bredouille. Rien, aucun élément sur Ervus Nimler ne lui a été fourni.

\- Ah bin ça, ça m'étonne pas ! J'ai du sacrement rusé pour avoir ces renseignements. Il n'y a pas vraiment de registre sur les résidents de cette adresse là. Enfin, disons que le recensement n'est pas très fréquent, à cette adresse là…

\- Et cette adresse, c'est loin d'ici ?

\- Non, c'est même tout près, dans l'allée du Troubletroublant c'est à quelques minutes d'ici.

\- L'allée du Troubletroublant ? Pourquoi ce nom ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Bin parce que des choses troublantes s'y passent, pardi !

\- Ah... oui… évidement… question idiote…

\- Disons que c'est un endroit qui n'est pas très bien fréquenté, précisa Ed en chuchotant, on y rencontre des personnes troublantes qu'on a pas envie de rencontrer, ou alors on y apprend des nouvelles troublantes qu'on a pas envie d'apprendre, parfois, on y voit des choses troublantes qu'on a pas envie de voir, quelqu'un m'a dit qu' on y mangeait des plats troublants qu'on avait pas envie de manger, on y boit même des boissons troublantes que… enfin…

\- Qu'on n'a pas envie de boire ? Proposa Ron, au hasard.

\- Ouais, c'est exactement ça !

\- Tout ça est très troublant, en effet, acquiesça Harry, qui avait le plus grand mal à garder son sérieux.

Il ajouta :

\- D'ailleurs, le type que nous recherchons est lui-même très troublant...

\- Ah ! Vous voyez ! Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ! L'allée du Troubletroublant ! S'exclama Ed, en écartant solennellement les mains.

\- Et tu es allé y jeter un œil ? Tu t'es renseigné ?

\- Hein ? Moi tout seul ? Tu rigoles ou quoi, je vais pas là-bas tout seul !

Harry et Ron le lorgnèrent d'un air perplexe.

\- Quoi ? Bin quoi ?... dites donc, je vous signale que primo, je suis agent de liaison, moi, et pas auror, d'accord !? Deuzio, je suis un homme prudent, oui, pru-dent ! Et tertio… bin tertio, j'aime encore mieux me faire masser les pieds par un troll que d'aller dans ce coin ou il s'y passe des choses vraiment…enfin… vous voyez ?…

\- Oui, je crois qu'on a bien saisi l'idée.

Une fois les biereaubeures avalées, ils prirent le chemin de l'allée du Troubletroublant. Les lanternes multicolores qui éclairaient joyeusement l'artère du quartier de tarabiscote se firent plus discrètes lorsque les trois hommes approchèrent de leur destination. L'atmosphère devenait plus sombre, plus sinistre, presque angoissante... troublante.

L'adresse précisée par Ed était celle d'un vieil immeuble délabré, au mur noirci par la crasse, et dont la porte, laissée pourtant grande ouverte, n'incitait pas vraiment à entrer. Les deux aurors attrapèrent leur baguette et avancèrent.

\- Hé mais… vous faites quoi, là ? Chuchota Ed, stressé jusqu'aux pointes de ses tresses rasta. Vous allez quand même pas entrer dans ce... truc ?

\- Restes ici si tu veux, tu feras le guet, lui répondit Harry, en entrant dans le bâtiment.

\- Hein ?… moi, le guet ?

Désormais au bord de la panique, Ed fit trois fois le tour sur lui-même avant d'accourir vers les deux Aurors qui commençaient déjà à monter les escaliers.

\- Je… je viens avec vous finalement…

\- Alors prends ta baguette, Ed, lui conseilla Ron.

Harry frappa deux coups fermes à la porte de l'appartement d'Ervus Nimler.

Rien.

Personne.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il tenta d'actionner la poignée qui resta hermétiquement fermée.

\- Bon, bin, je crois qu'on a plus qu'à s'en aller, bredouilla Ed, qui commençait déjà à faire demi-tour.

Le sort d'Alohomora que Harry lança et qui ouvrit instantanément la porte le stoppa tout net dans son élan.

\- Heu... je suis pas sûr qu'on ait le droit de faire ce genre de choses, souligne-t-il, en regardant, médusé, Harry entrer dans l'appartement.

\- Crois-moi, dit Ron, en lui donnant une tape compatissante sur l'épaule, je sais ce que tu ressens, mais tu verras, on s'y fait à la longue.

L'appartement n'était en fait qu'une simple chambre, avec un lit, un lavabo, une table, des étagères bondées de livres, et une vieille cheminée miteuse flanqué dans un coin de la pièce. L'endroit était à l'image de l'immeuble : insalubre, abîmé, poussiéreux. Pourtant, le lieu semblait occupé. Le lit était défait, des livres ouverts gisaient sur la table, et quelques braises rougeoyantes dans l'âtre de la cheminée indiquaient son usage récent.

\- Trois quatre heures, tout au plus, confirma Ed, en écartant les cendres à l'aide du tisonnier.

\- De deux choses l'une, dit Harry, soit cet homme ne vit pas seul, soit…

\- Soit la cheminée est reliée au réseau international, coupa Ed, d'un ton qui ressemblait davantage à une affirmation.

\- Tu en es sur ?

Il lança un sort informulé sur la cheminée. Les quelques flammes émeraude qui en jaillirent se nuancèrent de reflets violet, signe irréfutable des nombreuses possibilités de ce foyer.

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr, c'est un foyer clandestin.

\- Ed, est-ce que tu aurais la possibilité de connaître la dernière destination de ce foyer ?

\- Hé, tu m'en demandes trop là ! Une chose pareille est impossible, ou alors il faudrait que…

\- Les gars, coupa Ron, en fixant la porte d'entrée, je crois que nous avons un petit problème...

Le problème, c'était ce type à l'hygiène douteuse devant la porte qui regardait les trois compères d'un air mauvais en pointant férocement sa baguette sur eux.

\- Vous êtes qui ? Beugla-t-il, laissant apparaître une dentition approximative.

\- Et bien… nous sommes des amis d'Ervus… nous venons lui rendre visite, tenta Harry, en espérant que cet homme ne soit pas Ervus Nimler lui-même.

\- Vous vous foutez d'ma gueule ? Ervus ? Des amis ? Et des p'tits cons comme vous en plus ? Va falloir trouver autre chose !

\- Vous semblez bien le connaître, vous, fit Harry, ravi de rencontrer enfin quelqu'un susceptible de lui fournir des informations sur le fantôme qu'il recherchait.

\- Non j'le connais pas, c'est mon voisin, c'est tout !

\- A en croire votre attitude, vous semblez pourtant soucieux de sa sécurité, non ?

\- Non ! C'est juste qu' j'aime pas les p'tits cons comme vous ! Brailla le type, en brandissant sa baguette d'un air menaçant, prêt à s'en servir.

Harry ne préféra pas lui laisser ce plaisir et attaqua le premier. Un puissant jet d'eau sortit de sa baguette et envoya l'homme crasseux valdinguer contre le mur.

\- Le sort d'Aguamenti, Brillante idée ! S'exclama Ron, en récupérant la baguette du type, trempé jusqu'aux os.

\- Proprement inspirée ! Ajouta Ed.

\- C'est le premier sort qui m'est venu à l'esprit, sourit Harry, assez fier de lui. Bien, enchaîna-t-il, en pointant de nouveau sa baguette, nous allons pouvoir discuter plus sérieusement maintenant.

\- Vous êtes qui ? Demanda l'homme furibond, en se redressant.

\- Peu importe, nous voulons des renseignements sur Ervus Nimler.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien saisi, les questions, c'est moi qui les pose ! Alors, que savez- vous sur lui ?

\- Rien ! C'est mon voisin, c'est tout ! J'lui parle jamais ! D'ailleurs, j'le vois quasiment jamais, c'est un fantôme c'type !

\- Vous avez bien dû lui parler quelques fois, non ? Quel genre d'homme est-il ?

\- Froid, solitaire, sarcastique, les rares fois où il m'a adressé la parole, c'était pour s'foutre d'ma gueule… quel con !

\- Et que fait-il ? Quelle activité, je veux dire ? Vous savez s'il exerce une profession ?

\- J'en sais trop rien… j'crois qu'il fait des potions, ou des trucs comme ça.

\- Des potions ? Vous voulez dire qu'il est potioniste ?

\- J'crois qu'oui… y'avait des gens qui v'naient le voir, autrefois. J'crois qu'ils v'naient pour lui commander des potions, j'les voyais r'partir avec leurs p'tites fioles.

\- Si ce type est potioniste on est mal barré, intervint Ron, en regardant Harry d'un air dubitatif.

\- Et quand on voit ce qu'il lit, on se doute que les potions qu'il élabore ne servent pas à faire pousser des petites fleurs dans les prairies, ajouta Ed, qui feuilletait l'un des livres posés sur l'étagère.

Plus que jamais, Harry prit conscience de l'urgence de la situation. Si Ervus Nimler était un potioniste aux influences marquées de magie noire, il était donc très probable que l'idée ingénieuse d'Hermione se soit également installée dans son cerveau. Et l'auror était prêt à parier que le descendant de Merlin était loin d'être un imbécile.

\- A quoi ressemble-t-il ? Demanda alors Harry, nerveusement.

L'homme le regarda avec un large sourire édenté.

\- Vous cherchez Nimler et vous savez même pas à quoi y r'ssemble ? Ah ah ! Elle est bien bonne celle-là !

\- Contentez- vous de répondre à ma question ! A quoi ressemble-t-il ?

\- Grand, mince, pâlichon, les cheveux noirs, les yeux noirs, l'air revêche, toujours en colère…

L'homme sembla réfléchir un instant puis reprit :

\- Attendez voir, p'être bien qu'j'dois avoir une photo d' lui chez moi.

\- Vous avez une photo d'Ervus Nimler ?

\- C'est pas lui qu'est en premier plan, mais bon, on l'voit, quoi !

Harry saisi le bras de l'homme avec poigne et sortit de l'appartement d'un pas pressé.

\- Ou habitez-vous ?

\- Là, just'là !… vous allez m' lâchez maintenant ?! J'peux marcher tout seul !

Ils entrèrent dans la petite chambre qui ressemblait en plus crasseuse à celle qu'ils venaient de quitter. L'homme se dirigea vers une étagère et attrapa une boite en métal dans laquelle une épaisse pile de photos s'entassait. Il les regarda une par une.

\- C'est vous qui les avez prises ? Demanda Harry, surpris.

\- Ouais, c'est moi...

\- Vous êtes un sentimental, dit Ron, en jetant un coup d'œil, qui l'eut cru ? Elles sont très belles !

\- Ah… oui…, bredouilla l'homme, les joues un peu rosées, c'est… un hobby, comme ça quoi, …ah, tiens, la v'là !

Il tendit la photo aux deux aurors.

\- Vous voyez, c'est lui… le type derrière, tout en noir.

Harry et Ron se figèrent.

\- C'est impossible, souffla Ron, sidéré. Impossible.

Harry, lui, ne prononça aucun mot. Mais une vieille colère remplie de haine qu'il croyait ne plus jamais ressentir revint lui tordre les entrailles.

\- Rentrons ! Articula-t-il froidement.


	14. Chapter 14 - Le magique Express

Chapitre 14

Le magique Express

\- Hors de question ! S'époumona Dianc Fargaël, se sentant presque insulté par la requête aberrante de Severus Rogue.

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix ! Donnez-moi votre baguette !

\- Monsieur Fargaël, intervint Hermione plus docilement, vous devez comprendre que nous avons absolument besoin de votre baguette pour faire la potion qui vous permettra, entre autre, de rentrer chez vous...

\- Pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas la baguette de mon apprenti, Perric, ou bien celle de Garvin ? Elles viennent également de l'île !

\- Parce que la vôtre appartient théoriquement à un homme plus puissant, ce dont je commence à douter compte tenu du comportement puéril dont vous faîtes actuellement preuve, rétorqua froidement Severus.

Le prêtre ne répondit rien mais garda sa baguette serrée contre sa poitrine. Il ne se sentait pas le courage de s'en démunir, ou plutôt, de la laisser entre les mains de cet homme antipathique. Son éducation Myrddhin lui avait appris le respect et la tolérance, et Rogue semblait en être en tout point dépouillé. Mais, pensa-t-il à contre cœur, était-ce vraiment une raison pour ne pas lui faire confiance ? Arthur et Molly lui avaient parlé du rôle qu'il avait tenu pendant la guerre, et aujourd'hui encore il était prêt à donner de sa personne. En fait, les contradictions de cet homme le déroutaient totalement.

\- Monsieur Fargaël, reprit Severus, cessez de vous comporter comme un imbécile, vos enfantillages sont pathétiques, donnez-moi votre Baguette. Maintenant !

Le vieil homme leva un regard indigné sur le maître de potion. Jamais on ne lui avait parlé avec un tel mépris, jamais.

\- C'est vous l'imbécile ! S'emporta-t-il, soudain. Je ne vous aime pas, monsieur Rogue, tout en vous n'est que froideur et arrogance, vraiment, je ne vous aime pas ! Pourquoi agissez-vous ainsi ? Éprouvez-vous du plaisir à traiter les gens de la sorte ?

Le terrier se figea alors dans une sorte de statu quo. Hermione, Molly et Arthur observèrent Rogue, inquiets, craignant les réactions que ces paroles étaient en mesure de provoquer chez lui. Mais le visage de Severus resta de marbre. Seul son regard planté dans celui de Dianc traduit un état apte à glacer un volcan en fusion. Il s'avança lentement vers le prêtre Myrddhin puis s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- Votre Baguette, je vous prie, dit-il, en prenant soin d'articuler chaque mot distinctement.

Dianc soupira. Lui qui d'ordinaire était toujours maître de ses mots se sentit confus d'avoir crié sous l'effet de la colère. Il baissa la tête, puis à regret, tendit sa baguette au maître des potions.

\- Merci Monsieur Fargaël, fit Hermione, bientôt vous reverrez votre île, je vous le promets.

Severus n'avait pas été très précis sur la manière de se rendre en Roumanie. Plusieurs étapes étaient à prévoir, avait-il dit, et c'est donc avec surprise qu'Hermione comprit qu'ils venaient de transplaner pour Paris.

Le maître des potions ne disait rien. Le visage fermé, il ne donna aucune réponse lorsqu'Hermione lui demanda les raisons de leur présence dans cette ville. En fait, il n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis leur départ de chez les Weasley et son mutisme persista lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la gare de Lyon.

\- Ou allons-nous ? Insista Hermione, de plus en plus énervée.

Pas de réponse. Severus marchait d'un pas pressé sans lui prêter la moindre intention.

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

Toujours rien.

Exaspérée par ce comportement grotesque, Hermione finit par exploser de colère.

\- Ça suffit, Rogue ! Hurla-t-elle si fort que sa voix couvrit même le haut-parleur de la gare.

L'effet souhaité fonctionna. A l'instar d'une bonne partie des voyageurs présents dans la gare, Severus fit volte-face et posa un regard agacé sur la jeune femme furibonde.

\- Êtes-vous obligé de crier de la sorte ?!

\- Si c'est le seul moyen pour attirer votre attention, oui !

Severus lui attrapa le bras.

\- Venez, ne traînons pas !

\- Dites-moi au moins ce que nous faisons ici ?!

\- Cela me parait pourtant évident, rétorqua Severus, en montrant de la main ce qui les entourait, nous allons prendre le train, le magique express plus précisément.

Ces mots apaisèrent Hermione instantanément.

\- Le magique express, vraiment ? Sourit-elle.

\- Oui, vraiment. Mais il y a juste un petit bémol.

\- Ah, et lequel ?

\- Il part dans moins de deux minutes ! Alors laissez-moi vous donner un petit conseil, miss Granger, courez et taisez-vous !

La marche rapide qui s'en suivit se transforma en course effrénée dans le hall principal de la gare. Hermione comprit qu'il fallait atteindre le second hall pour accéder au quai F², et elle se demanda si la procédure était la même que pour le quai 9 ¾ qui menait à Poudlard. La réponse vint très vite. Severus empoigna sa main puis s'élança pieds joints sur les rails pour arriver aussitôt à bon port. A bon quai, plutôt : celui du Magique Express.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle resta contemplative devant les escales annoncées sur le panneau d'affichage : Vienne, Venise, Budapest, Bucarest et pour finir Istanbul.

\- Êtes-vous sûr que ce soit le bon moment pour rêvasser ! Fit Severus, cherchant du regard la porte du wagon le plus proche.

La locomotive crachait une épaisse vapeur grise et le cri assourdissant qui s'élevait dans les airs annonçait un départ imminent. Il ne restait sur le quai qu'une dizaine de personnes qui faisait des signes aux passagers du train déjà confortablement installés. Le chef de gare siffla la fermeture des portes. Elles se verrouillèrent instantanément, la locomotive prit alors son essor en faisant crisser les rails sous la pression de son poids.

\- Trop tard, soupira Severus.

Mais pour Hermione, il n'était pas question de manquer l'occasion de prendre le Magique Express. Elle s'élança vers le train, ouvrit l'une des portes à l'aide de sa baguette, et sauta avec adresse sur la rambarde désormais accessible. Elle se retourna et fut surprise de constater que Severus ne l'avait pas suivi.

\- Et bien alors ! Cria-t-elle, en lui tendant le bras, qu'attendez- vous ?!

Planté sur le quai, le maître des potions regardait Hermione, abasourdi.

\- Sautez ! Hurla-t-elle.

Le chef de gare qui s'avançait d'un air furieux en levant les bras au ciel sortit Severus de sa léthargie. Il finit par s'élancer vers le train, s'agrippa à la rampe, et dans un dernier effort, sauta sur la rambarde pour se retrouver propulsé dans les bras d'Hermione.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de rêvasser, lui dit-elle, en regrettant ces paroles avant même d'avoir fini de les prononcer.

L'instant était mal choisi pour chatouiller la susceptibilité de Rogue. Il ne s'en offusqua pas. Il s'écarta doucement et souffla tout bas :

\- Vous m'avez surpris, vous avez l'esprit vif, Miss Granger, le geste, également.

\- J'imagine que le fait d'avoir été pourchassé par des Mangemorts pendant un an a fait naître en moi quelques réflexes de ce genre.

\- Oui, probablement.

Il enchaîna aussitôt :

\- Vous n'avez pas faim ?

\- Si, je suis affamée.

\- Venez, le compartiment restaurant doit être de ce côté.

Une fois installés, ils choisirent le menu et dînèrent en silence. Severus se terrait de nouveau dans un mutisme qu'Hermione ne préféra pas rompre pour le moment. Elle savait que Severus était d'un tempérament peu loquace, le genre d'homme qui se taisait, lorsqu'il n'avait rien à dire. Et de toute évidence, lui expliquer la suite des événements ne faisait pas partie de ses préoccupations immédiates. Mais dans le fond, cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle aimait ces instants de silence, de contemplation, ces moments ou la paresse s'immisçaient en elle comme l'expression d'un profond bien être. Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle ressentit à cet instant, blottie dans un siège moelleux, un verre de whisky à la main. Ils restèrent ainsi, tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées, à regarder par la fenêtre le paysage se voiler par la pénombre du début de soirée.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione voulut engager la conversation. Elle commença par le remercier pour ce voyage à bord du magique express, et du succulent repas qu'ils venaient de déguster sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de débourser un gallion. Un demi-sourire, bref et rigide, fut l'unique signe qui s'apparenta à une réponse. Non, songea Hermione, il n'était toujours pas enclin à la conversation... ce qui n'était pas son cas à elle. Les deux verres de pure feu qu'elle venait d'avaler, désinhibaient petit à petit ses neurones et lui donnèrent l'audace d'assouvir une curiosité, au détriment d'une entente, certes cordiale, mais qui devenait un peu trop muette à son goût.

Elle se lança :

\- Je me demandais ou vous étiez passé pendant toutes ces années ?

\- Miss Granger, dit Severus, en détournant à peine le regard, je n'éprouve pas le besoin d'engager une conversation avec vous, et encore moins devoir me justifier sur mon absence durant ces années. Le silence me convient.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de vous justifier, je vous demande simplement comment vous avez occupé votre temps ?

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas. Fin de la discussion.

\- Vous avez voyagé ? fit-elle distraitement, comme si la réponse de Rogue n'avait jamais existé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? Lança-t-il, avec une pointe d'agacement.

\- Je m'intéresse, c'est tout, je m'intéresse à vous et je dois bien reconnaître que votre disparition attise ma curiosité.

\- Et bien je crains que votre curiosité ne soit jamais assouvie.

\- Mais…

\- Fin de la conversation ! Coupa sèchement le maître des potions.

Elle n'insista pas.

Une nouvelle rasade de pur feu permit à ses paupières de se fermer sans la moindre résistance. Dormir un peu, en se laissant bercer par le rythme régulier du train.

Elle ne sut dire combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsqu'elle se réveilla, mais en ouvrant les yeux, elle trouva les pupilles noires de Severus plongées dans les siennes. Il détourna aussitôt la tête, comme s'il avait été surpris en flagrant délit, pris la main dans le sac. L'idée qu'il la regarde pendant son sommeil et qu'il en soit gêné l'amusa. Elle voulut engager la conversation, mais c'est Severus cette fois-ci, qui prit les devants :

\- Pourquoi perdez-vous votre temps à écrire ces petites chroniques que personnes ne lit dans la gazette du sorcier, miss Granger ? Vous avez pourtant d'autres compétences. Pourquoi vous gâchez-vous de la sorte ?

Sur le coup, Hermione resta hébétée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de remarque de la part d'un homme qui habituellement se souciait si peu des autres l'idée que lui, s'interroge sur son avenir professionnelle la sidéra.

\- Mes petites chroniques sont lues par au moins une personne, n'est-ce pas, Maître ? Et puis je vous ferais remarquer que j'ai écrit la biographie de Dumbledore, ce qui m'a pris beaucoup de temps. Tout comme mes deux années d'études en médicomagie d'ailleurs. Ne vous en déplaise, mais je n'éprouve pas le sentiment de me gâcher.

\- Alors pourquoi n'exercez-vous pas ? Je vous imaginais déjà mariée avec Weasley, exerçant votre métier de médicomage avec passion. Bref, un parcours sans faute, comme il se doit. Mais au lieu de cela, je vous retrouve une fois de plus à vouloir porter main forte à ce Potter, et étonnement, avec un penchant prononcé pour l'alcool. J'avoue que vous me surprenez, miss Granger.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi parfaite que vous l'imaginiez…

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que vous étiez parfaite…

\- En tout cas, je vous surprends.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas forcément un compliment.

\- Ça, j'avais compris.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vous m'avez traité de pochtronne !

\- Ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Vous me faites penser à Ron en disant ça…

\- Weasley ? Par la barbe de Serpentard, je vous fais penser à ce crétin de Weasley ?!

\- Ce n'est pas un crétin ! Et oui, je croirais l'entendre. Ceci dit, vous n'avez pas vraiment tort. J'ai parfaitement conscience de l'ampleur que prend ce petit vice. Je suis portée sur l'alcool, c'est un fait. Mais comme vous le dites si bien, je suis loin d'être parfaite.

Severus garda le silence en observant Hermione d'un regard introspectif. Par la fenêtre, la nuit était opaque. Seule la flamme timide d'une bougie posée sur la table éclairait leurs visages d'une lumière feutrée, faisant briller les yeux dorés de la jeune femme.

\- Vous n'avez pas toujours été aussi désinvolte, reprit Severus, j'ai le sentiment que cela cache une sorte de… vague à l'âme.

Il plissa les yeux, puis ajouta d'une voix douceâtre :

\- Qu'y a-t-il, miss Granger ? Qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe ?

La question embarrassa Hermione. D'abord, parce que ce qui l'a préoccupait ne regardait qu'elle. Et puis il n'était pas dans les habitudes de cet homme de montrer ce genre d'intérêt envers qui ce soit, et encore moins de faire preuve de sollicitude. Il ne laissait jamais rien au hasard. Ce genre d'attention était forcément une ruse, le fruit d'un calcul réfléchi. Ça, elle le savait. Un vrai Serpentard ! Que cherchait-il à savoir ? Qu'attendait-il d'elle ? Ne trouvant aucune réponse, elle préféra détourner le sujet de la conversation.

\- Vous ai-je dit que Minerva m'a proposé un poste de professeur pour la rentrée prochaine ?

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

\- Et quelle est la matière que vous seriez susceptible d'enseigner ?

\- D'après vous ?

\- Les potions, à tout hasard ?

\- Tout juste. Maître des potions.

\- Et qu'avez-vous répondu ?

\- … rien pour le moment.

\- Qu'allez-vous répondre ?

Hermione hésita un instant : Qu'allait-elle répondre ? Le savait-elle elle-même ?

\- Je… à vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop…

\- Vous ne savez pas trop ? Railla Severus. Une Miss-je-sais-tout qui ne sait pas trop ? Attendez, miss Granger, laissez-moi apprécier, laissez-moi savourer ce délectable instant.

\- Sachez que vos moqueries me laisse indifférente, réfuta Hermione, en haussant les épaules. Je ne suis plus une adolescente aujourd'hui, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, j'ai changé.

\- Oui, en effet... vous avez pris de la bouteille...

Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Merde à la fin ! Qu'avait-il donc à porter la conversation sur une « descente » dont elle n'aimait pas parler !

\- Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Fit-elle, fientant l'indifférence.

\- Que j'en pense quoi ? Votre goût pour la bouteille ?

\- Le poste que Minerva me propose ! Pensez-vous que je devrais accepter ?

\- La question est de savoir ce qui vous fait hésiter. Est-ce la difficulté de la tâche qui vous effraie ou l'idée de devenir professeur alors que cela ne rentrait pas dans vos projets ? D'ailleurs Granger, plus globalement, avez-vous des projets ?

Mais ou voulait-il en venir à la fin ? Pourquoi ces questions ? Ses allusions sur l'éventuelle tournure de sa vie professionnelle, et par extension sur les errances de son état mental commençaient à l'énerver.

\- Dans l'immédiat, oui, répondit-elle. Créer une potion pour tenter d'arrêter un homme néfaste. De toute façon, si nous échouons, et si cet homme est aussi fou que l'était Voldemort, la question ne se posera plus…

\- Cela vous plaît visiblement ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- L'idée de devoir sauver le monde.

\- J'ai le sens des responsabilités, en quoi ça vous dérange ?

\- Le sens des responsabilités ? Laissez-moi rire, Granger, ce qui vous plaît, c'est l'attention que l'on vous porte. Vous aimez lire l'admiration dans le regard des autres, vous aimez briller. Finalement, vous êtes comme Potter, vous avez besoin des forces du mal pour vous sentir vivante. Quel paradoxe, et quelle hypocrisie.

\- Arrêtez ça, siffla Hermione, ça n'a rien à voir !

\- Que j'arrête quoi ? La vérité vous dérange-t-elle donc à ce point ?

\- Mais que voulez-vous à la fin ?

\- Je ne veux rien, je constate, c'est tout.

Hermione tenta de dompter la colère qu'elle sentait monter en elle. Ne pas s'abaisser, ne pas craquer, ne rien lui montrer. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et expliqua calmement :

\- Vous vous trompez, les forces du mal me répugne, et il n'y a rien d'hypocrite en moi, je… je veux juste…

\- Oui ? Que voulez-vous ?

Hermione baissa la tête pour cacher les larmes qui commençaient à faire briller ses yeux. Elle finit par céder.

\- Je ne sais pas… je me sens… inutile…

\- Inutile ? Voyons, Granger !

\- Ron m'a souvent parlé de son ambition de devenir Auror. C'est en lui, ça l'a toujours été. Cette volonté s'est imposée à lui sans qu'il n'ait besoin de se poser la moindre question, comme une évidence, une certitude qui ne l'a jamais quitté. Mais voilà, moi... moi je n'ai aucune certitude…

\- Je croyais que vous souhaitiez devenir Médicomage ? En tout cas, vos études après Poudlard le laissaient présager ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un demi-sourire. Un sourire un peu triste, un peu résigné.

\- J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Il y a quelques années, on m'a demandé ce que je voulais faire après Poudlard, alors j'ai répondu Médicomage, sans vraiment y avoir réfléchi, en vérité. Ceci est devenu un fait dans l'esprit de tous, Hermione Granger serait Médicomage. Et puis, il y a eu les ravages de la guerre. Et le combat, le sang, la douleur, m'ont convaincu que cette voie était ma voie, qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement, que c'était un choix mûrement réfléchi, une évidence, pareilles à celle de Harry et de Ron… Mais, il y a quelque temps, je me suis regardée. Vraiment. Vous savez, ce regard extérieur que l'on se porte parfois, comme si la personne que vous regardiez dans le miroir n'était pas vous, comme si cette personne prenait une direction qui n'était pas la vôtre… c'est une étrange sensation, une guerre intérieur, brutale et dévastatrice…

\- Certes, mais elle peut également s'avérer fort salutaire.

\- Vous voyez de quoi je veux parler ?

\- Je vois très bien, oui.

Hermione réalisa alors qu'elle venait de se livrer à Severus Rogue. Mais le plus surprenant, c'était sa réaction, à lui.

\- Je pensais que vous verriez cela comme une marque de faiblesse.

\- Ce remettre en question elle loin d'être un signe de défaillance, bien au contraire. Mais noyer ses incertitudes dans l'alcool n'est pas une solution, miss Granger. La question que vous devez vous poser aujourd'hui, et de savoir ce que vous voulez vraiment.

Hermione baissa de nouveau la tête.

\- Par pitié, railla Severus, ne me dites pas que votre rêve est d'écrire ces petites chroniques ennuyeuses toute votre vie ?

\- Non… non… en fait… ce que je souhaiterais vraiment faire n'est pas réalisable. En tout cas, pas dans le monde magique…

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Hermione releva soudain la tête, une lueur farouche dans le regard.

\- Vous voulez savoir ce que je veux vraiment ? Et bien ce que je veux, c'est une plus grande conscience sociale, plus d'équité, de droit pour chacun quelque soit l'espèce à laquelle nous appartenons ! Il existe dans le monde magique de vraies injustices qui s'inscrivent dans une parfaite normalité, et ça, je ne le supporte pas !

\- Je vois, fit Severus, à travers un rictus.

\- Vous vous moquez ?

\- Non, mais cela me rappelle vaguement quelque chose de l'époque de Poudlard. Finalement, vous avez choisi votre voie depuis bien longtemps.

\- De quelle voie parlez-vous ? Il n'y aucun département au ministère qui traite vraiment de ce genre de chose. Rien. Comment agir par le biais d'une structure qui n'existe même pas ?

\- Et bien créez la.

\- La… créer ?

\- Imposez-vous ! Vos idées sont généreuses, et si c'est ce que vous voulez vraiment faire, alors faites-le ! Vous en êtes capable, Hermione.

Hermione.

Il l'avait appelé par son prénom et elle venait de tout comprendre.

Elle comprit à quel point elle s'était trompée. Une fois de plus, elle s'était méfiée alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'à l'aider. Elle comprit qu'il n'y avait aucune manipulation, aucun calcul derrière ses paroles. Non, rien de tout ça.

Il lui parlait, simplement, comme on parle à un ami.


	15. Chapter 15 - Le poison laiteux de salama

Chapitre 15

Le poison laiteux de Salamandre

Harry se leva au milieu de la nuit et descendit l'étage à pas de velours. En arrivant à la cuisine, il se servit un verre de lait et attrapa la photo qui l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil.

Impossible de se tromper. Le visage, la silhouette, et même la tenue noire allait bien au-delà d'une vague ressemblance. C'était lui, sans l'ombre d'un doute, lui.

Cette idée martyrisait Harry et mettait ses nerfs à rudes épreuves. Ce sentiment de trahison qu'il avait éprouvé il y a quelques années pour la même personne, certes à tort, revenait de nouveau lui tordre le ventre.

Il s'assit et ôta ses lunettes en les jetant nerveusement sur la table. La confusion de ses pensées l'empêchait de trouver une hypothèse tangible à la question qui lui martelait l'esprit : Pourquoi ?

En revenant de la Nouvelle Orléans, il s'était directement rendu chez Hermione pensant le trouver, lui. Il n'avait trouvé personne, mais Hermione lui avait laissé un message au terrier. Elle évoquait dans sa lettre le nom du dernier ingrédient dont ils avaient besoin pour commencer la potion. En outre, un petit voyage s'imposait, avait-elle précisé. Précision qui alarma d'autant plus Harry, puisque de toute évidence, Hermione était avec lui. Comment l'avertir ? Comment lui dire que l'homme avec qui elle se trouvait était un assassin ? Car désormais, une certitude s'imposait dans l'esprit d'Harry : Severus Rogue et Ervus Nimler étaient une seule et même personne.

Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Il savait que Severus Rogue était le fils de Tobias Rogue et d'Eilleen Prince, et certainement pas un descendant Merlin. Alors quel esprit torturé pouvait imaginer pareilles duperie et tuer au nom d'une vengeance qui ne lui appartenait pas ?

Cette pensée le fit frissonner.

Le bruit d'un pas léger descendant les escaliers le sortit de ses réflexions. Le visage de Ginny apparut au coin de la porte.

\- Ginny … pardon… je t'ai réveillé…

\- Ce n'est pas toi, mon cœur, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai juste le sommeil un peu léger.

Ginny contourna la table et s'assit sur les genoux de son époux. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, puis les épaules, les bras, en tentant de relaxer ses muscles tendus.

Ce que Ron et Harry avaient découvert à la Nouvelle Orléans l'avait sidéré, mais son caractère pondéré l'incitait à plus de tempérance.

\- Il y a forcément une explication, dit-elle, en voyant la photo posée sur la table.

\- Pour le moment, je n'en vois aucune.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas lui…

\- Ginny… enfin, regarde ! Regarde la photo ! J'aimerais que ce ne sois pas lui, vraiment, de tout mon cœur, mais regarde ! Ce n'est pas un sosie ou quelque chose dans ce genre, il y a trop de similitudes, c'est lui, c'est sûr !

\- Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que l'on voit parfois ce que l'on a envie de voir…

\- Tu crois que c'est-ce que je veux ? Tu crois ça ? Fit Harry, d'un ton presque menaçant.

\- Bien sûr que non, détends-toi, mon cœur.

\- J'ai haïs cet homme au plus profond de montre être, Ginny, peut-être même plus que Voldemort lui-même. Il a été indirectement la cause de la mort de mes parents et c'est sa main qui a tué Albus. Je le prenais pour une traite et la pire des vermines. La simple prononciation de son nom me mettait hors de moi. Alors quand j'ai appris la vérité, quand j'ai su qu'il n'avait eu de cesse que de me protéger et que chacun de ses actes était en fin de compte une forme de rédemption… je… je m'en suis voulu, j'ai eu honte d'avoir manqué à ce point de discernement. Le savoir vivant à la fin de la guerre a été un vrai soulagement, et une joie.

\- Je sais tout ça, Harry, souffla Ginny, en lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

Ils restèrent silencieux, le regard d'Harry fixant obstinément la photo posée sur la table.

\- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas voulu parler de son absence pendant ces trois dernières années ? Ou était-il ?

\- Je t'avoue que là, effectivement, le mystère reste entier. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi refait-il surface aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi a-t-il accepté d'aider Hermione à faire la potion ?

\- Pour l'aider à échouer ! Répondit Harry du tac au tac, ayant déjà réfléchit à la question.

\- Harry, il faut être particulièrement pervers pour…

\- Je ne suis sûr de rien, coupa Harry, fermement. Mais on parle de Severus Rogue, là. On parle d'un Serpentard qui a déjà largement fait ses preuves en matière de manipulation, ce dont je ne le blâme pas, d'ailleurs.

\- Bien, alors que vas-tu faire ? Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

\- En tout premier lieu, j'irai voir Shacklebolt demain matin. Je crois qu'il est temps de l'avertir de la tournure des choses.

\- Harry, tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait d'abord poser quelques questions à Severus avant d'en parler au ministre ? Ma mère m'a dit qu'ils seraient de retour de leur voyage demain, enfin, aujourd'hui, précisa Ginny, en jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule. Et j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils comptaient faire la potion au terrier.

Harry émit un long soupir puis calla sa tête dans le cou de Ginny. Il se sentait soudain exténué.

\- Oui, tu as peut être raison, soupira-t-il.

\- Je crois que dans un tout premier temps, un peu de sommeil ne nous fera pas de mal, et là, je suis sûr d'avoir raison, sourit Ginny, en se levant.

Elle prit la main d'Harry et l'entraîna à pas lents vers la montée d'escalier.

\- Au fait, dit-elle, Neville est passé tout à l'heure. Il voulait te parler. Comme tu n'étais pas là, il m'a dit qu'il repasserait en début de matinée.

\- Et bien je crois que la nuit sera définitivement courte, grimaça Harry, en connaissant les habitudes matinales de Neville Londubat.

Quelques heures plus tard, le botaniste frappait à la porte. Il avait beaucoup hésité avant de raconter à Harry ce qu'il avait vu dans les bois. Mais plus le temps passait et plus ses doutes s'amenuisaient. Sa première impression était la bonne, il ne s'était pas trompé, il en était sûr.

Harry, qui n'avait en définitif pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, vint lui ouvrit.

\- Bonjour Harry… tu as une mine effroyable.

\- La nuit a été courte, ou longue, c'est selon… entres ! Dit l'auror en laissant passer son ami.

\- J'espère que je ne vous ai pas réveillé ? J'ai l'habitude de me lever tôt et j'oublie que mes contemporains n'ont pas forcément les mêmes horaires que moi… quelle heure est-il, au fait ?

\- Il est 7h06 très exactement, mais ne t'en fais pas, pour être réveillé, il faut dormir, c'est la base !

Ils se rendirent dans la cuisine et s'installèrent à la grande table où Ginny prenait son petit déjeuner en lisant le journal. Pendant quelques minutes, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien devant un café. Neville évoqua les pitreries hilarantes de ses élèves, ce qui eut pour effet de ramener à la surface quelques doux souvenirs de l'époque de Poudlard. Ils rirent de bon cœur et oublièrent un instant les préoccupations du moment.

Le regard de Neville se porta alors sur la photo posée sur la table. Il s'en saisit, étonné.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour ! Une photo de Rogue, ici ?

Ginny et Harry se jetèrent un coup d'œil embarrassé mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Harry ne souhaitait pas en parler pour le moment et préféra changer de sujet.

\- Alors, Neville? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Ginny m'a dit que tu voulais me parler de quelques choses en particulier ?

\- Oui... oui... tout à fait, répondit le botaniste, en prenant un air grave. Je … je voulais te parler d'un détail... un détail concernant le meurtre de l'autre jour. Au début, je n'ai pas jugé utile de t'en parler, je pensais avoir rêvé, ou quelque chose comme ça, mais en fin de compte, plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que ce que j'ai vu n'avait rien d'un rêve.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

\- Lui ! Répondit Neville en pointant du doigt l'homme sur la photo.

\- Granger, réveillez-vous !

Hermione avait le plus grand mal à émerger de son sommeil. Elle entendait une voix venue de nulle part qui semblait vaguement appeler son nom comme un mirage auditif. Elle sentait aussi d'étranges sensations au niveau de la nuque. Une douleur même, qui se transforma en véritable souffrance lorsqu'elle tenta de bouger la tête. Elle se massa le cou et finit par ouvrir les paupières sur deux prunelles onyx qui la fixaient.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps ! Cracha Severus. Voilà dix minutes que j'essaye de vous réveiller !

\- On est arrivés ? Répondit mollement Hermione.

\- Oui ! Et depuis un petit moment déjà, j'étais à deux doigts de vous jeter moi-même dehors ! Allez, debout, si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver à Istanbul !

Severus attrapa le bras d'Hermione et l'obligea à se lever.

\- Hé, Doucement ! J'ai le cou en compote !

\- Etant donné la position dans laquelle vous vous êtes endormie, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ça. Néanmoins, je sais de source sure qu'un petit torticolis n'a jamais empêché personne de marcher.

En sortant du train, le vent glacial giflant sa peau acheva de réveiller Hermione. Sans perdre un instant, Severus prit sa main, s'éloigna du quai, et transplana pour une nouvelle destination.

Là où ils arrivèrent le vent n'avait rien perdu de sa vigueur et une neige délicate l'accompagnait dans sa course vagabonde. Hermione resta rêveuse devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle. L'aube s'étirait timidement, la blancheur lumineuse apparaissait peu à peu et s'étendait sur l'horizon à perte de vue.

\- Ou sommes- nous ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- A Bran.

\- Bran ? Vous voulez dire… vers le château de…

\- Précisément, coupa Severus en se retournant et en invitant Hermione à faire de même.

Derrière eux, se dressait une forteresse encastrée dans une épaisse masse rocheuse. Un château impressionnant, à l'image de son ancien occupant. Il avait appartenu à l'un des plus terribles sorciers que le monde magique ait connu. Un sorcier qui considérait la maîtrise de la magie noire comme le plus subtile et sublime des Arts. Son effroyable réputation avait d'ailleurs dépassé les frontières. Les moldus eux même, associaient son nom à de terribles légendes qui perduraient encore aujourd'hui à travers de nombreuses superstitions. Vlad Dracula, un nom qui glaçait le sang.

\- Ne trainons pas ! Dit Severus, en prenant la direction du bois qui entourait le château.

\- Mais… nous n'allons pas au château ?

\- Non, le lieu où nous nous rendons se trouve un peu plus loin, dans la forêt.

\- Croyez-vous qu'il sera possible d'y prendre un petit déjeuner ? Demanda alors Hermione.

Severus se contenta de secouer la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Quoi ? J'imagine que l'on petit déjeune aussi en Roumanie ?

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois. Les chênes, les hêtres, les ifs, offraient une protection contre le vent et la neige, et permirent aux deux marcheurs d'avancer d'un pas alerte.

Soudain Severus s'arrêta. Il se retourna, les sourcils froncés, et balaya les alentours du regard. Hermione en fit autant. Ce petit bruit, ce craquement sec d'une branche d'arbre que l'on écrase, elle l'avait aussi entendu. Elle empoigna sa baguette instinctivement.

\- Quelqu'un nous épie, chuchota-t-elle, je sens sa présence.

\- Je sais… hâtons-nous, souffla Severus, en reprenant sa marche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le maître des potions s'arrêtait devant une vieille bicoque en ruines. Juste derrière lui, Hermione restait aux aguets, convaincu de n'être pas seule dans ces bois. Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil autour d'elle et s'écria aussitôt :

\- Là-bas ! Là-bas ! Severus, là-bas !

\- Par Merlin, mais qu'avez-vous donc à crier de la sorte ? Taisez-vous ! Pesta le maître de potion.

\- J'ai vu quelqu'un ! Là-bas ! Insista Hermione, en pointant l'endroit du doigt.

\- Ou ? Je ne vois rien !

\- Là-bas ! Je n'ai vu qu'une silhouette, une ombre, mais il y avait quelqu'un, j'en suis sure !

Severus scruta les alentours puis finit par rétorquer :

\- Ne restons pas là. Entrons.

\- Que l'on entre ? Mais où ?

Rogue se tourna vers la demeure en ruine et indiqua d'un geste de la main ce qui jadis avait dû être une porte.

\- Après vous, fit-il, placidement.

Le tintamarre d'une cloche - indiquant au propriétaire des lieux l'arrivée d'un nouveau client - retentit dès qu'elle franchit le seuil de la porte. Severus, qui suivait Hermione de près, la dépassa d'un air soucieux. La boutique était dans un désordre indescriptible, comme si une tornade s'y était engouffrée en dévastant tout sur son passage.

\- Bratzchkov ? Cria-t-il, en ramassant quelques herbes désormais inutilisables.

Il les rejeta à terre, écœuré.

\- Quel gâchis, soupira-t-il.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Si je le savais…

Severus contourna le comptoir et se dirigea dans l'arrière-boutique. Bien décidée à ne pas le quitter d'une semelle, Hermione le suivit et constata que cette pièce était encore plus dévastée que la première. Au milieu de ce capharnaüm un homme était étendu à terre, inconscient.

\- Qui…qui est-ce ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Bratzchkov, répondit Severus, en s'approchant.

\- Il est… mort ?

\- Non, stupéfixé.

\- Mais qui a fait ça ?

\- Je n'en sais fichtre rien, Granger ! Cela dit, je suis prêt à parier que l'individu qui nous épiait dans les bois n'est pas étranger à l'affaire.

Severus prit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'homme à terre.

\- Enervatum, lança-t-il.

Bratzchkov ouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Il se leva, recula d'un pas, s'empiégea dans le bazar qui lui servait désormais de boutique et retomba à genoux pile face à Hermione.

\- Par les dents de Dracula, mais qui êtes-vous ? S'exclama-t-il.

La corpulence de Bratzchkov avoisinait celle de Hagrid. Etait-il un tout petit peu moins massif, peut-être. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ce géant qui la regardait d'un air décontenancé, presque fragile.

\- Hermione Granger, fit-elle, en tendant la main.

\- Mais… que…

\- Qui t'as stupéfixé, Bratzchkov ? Coupa Severus en faisant fi d'une quelconque formule de politesse.

Bratzchkov tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Malgré son imposante stature, il se décomposa en voyant Severus Rogue dans sa boutique, et baguette en main.

\- Sev… Severus ? Bafouilla-t-il. Severus Rogue dans mon Humble boutique ? Quelle bonne surprise ! Que… quel bon vent t'amène ? Euh…pou… pourquoi tu tiens ta baguette ?

\- Tu ne te rappelles de rien ?

\- Euh… non…. de quoi je devrais me rappeler ?

\- Voyons, Bratzchkov, pesta Severus en rangeant sa baguette, tu as été stupéfié ! Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

\- Euh… à vrai dire, non… on a sonné à la boutique et après… et bin après… vous, Mademoiselle, fit-il, en désignant Hermione d'un geste mou.

\- Tu ne sais donc pas qui t'a fait ça ?

Bratzchkov fit non de la tête. En vérité, avoir été stupéfixé - et par qui - était le cadet de ses soucis. Severus Rogue dans sa boutique, ça, ça l'était bien d'avantage.

\- … sinon, que puis-je pour toi, Severus ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix fluette.

\- Pense-tu pouvoir nous trouver du poison laiteux de Salamandre dans ce capharnaüm ?

\- Ce capharnaüm ? Ma boutique n'a rien d'un…

Bratzchkov remarqua soudain l'état dans lequel se trouvait son établissement. Il se précipita dans la boutique en levant les bras au ciel.

\- Non, non, non, non ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est pas possible ! Dites-moi que je rêve !

\- Le poison, Djork, insista Rogue, en élevant la voix, nous n'avons pas toute la journée.

\- Tu te rends compte que c'est le travail de toute une vie qui est ravagé !

\- N'exagère pas, tout n'est pas perdu… le poison !

Voyant que Rogue commençait à perdre patience, Bratzchkov s'exécuta à contre cœur.

\- Voyons voir, le poison de salamandre est censé se trouver par là, dit-il, en montrant vaguement une partie de la pièce entièrement dévastée.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers l'endroit en question et cherchèrent la fiole remplie d'un liquide blanchâtre. Après une fouille minutieuse élargie sur l'ensemble de l'échoppe, le poison laiteux de salamandre restait introuvable.

\- Je ne comprends pas ! Vraiment, je ne comprends pas ! Il m'en restait un plein flacon, c'est comme s'il s'était volatilisé ! S'il était tombé par terre, on l'aurait senti. Le poison laiteux de salamandre ça vous retourne le cœur tellement ça pue ! Non, vraiment, je ne comprends pas !

\- C'est pourtant facile à comprendre, commença Severus.

\- On sait maintenant ce que cet individu cherchait ici, finit Hermione.

Elle ajouta :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas… je ne connais pas d'autre endroit susceptible de nous fournir en poison laiteux de salamandre, répondit Rogue, en se massant l'arête du nez.

\- J'ai peut être une solution ! S'exclama alors Bratzchkov.

Il marqua un temps, fier et victorieux, narguant ses deux visiteurs de toute sa hauteur.

\- Et bien parle ! Pesta Rogue, agacé par l'attitude du géant.

\- En fait, il m'en reste un peu dans ma réserve, ronronna Bratzchkov, et je suis sûr que là où elle est cachée, le type qui a ravagé ma boutique ne l'a pas trouvé…

\- Et c'est maintenant que tu le dit ?

\- Le fait est que le poison de salamandre dont je vous parle est très rare, d'une excellente qualité, puisqu'elle faisait partie de la réserve de Dracula en personne…

\- Et alors !? Qu'attends-tu pour aller la chercher ?

\- Ce que j'essaye de vous dire, c'est qu'une telle rareté n'est pas donnée…

Bratzchkov eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Severus lui empoignait déjà le col de sa chemise, tirant dessus pour amener son visage à hauteur du sien.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois en mesure d'exiger quoique ce soit de ma part, fit Rogue, d'une voix si basse, qu'Hermione dut tendre l'oreille pour en entendre toute les sonorités.

\- Va chercher cette fiole et… et nous serons quitte, ajouta-t-il.

Le visage de Bratzchkov s'illumina.

\- Vr…vraiment ?

\- Vraiment !

\- Tu veux dire que…

\- Va chercher cette fiole ! Coupa Severus avec hargne.

Bratzchkov ne se fit pas prier. Il disparut dans l'arrière-boutique pour revenir quelques instants après avec un flacon aux reflets blanchâtres dans les mains. Il le tenait précautionneusement, comme si sa vie tout entière dépendait de son contenu – ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux.

\- J'espère que la quantité suffira ? Fit-il, en tendant le flacon à Severus.

\- Cela fera l'affaire.

Il empoigna le flacon d'un geste vif puis fit volte-face en direction de la porte en invitant Hermione à faire de même, tandis que Bratzchkov les regardait s'en aller en s'écriant d'un air satisfait :

\- Ce fut une joie de faire des affaires avec toi, Severus !

A peine étaient-ils sortis que Severus tendait déjà la main à Hermione pour transplaner.

\- Ne restons pas là, Hermione.

Hermione. Une fois de plus il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Cette marque de sympathie lui donna le courage de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

\- Severus, quel genre d'acquittement Bratzchkov vous devait ?

Le maître des potions s'orna d'un rictus énigmatique avant de rétorquer :

\- Le genre d'acquittement qui fait que la curiosité peut être un très vilain défaut, miss Granger.


	16. Chapter 16 - La prophétie de Myrddhin

Chapitre 16

La prophétie de Myrddhin

Dès qu'elle franchit le seuil de la porte, Hermione comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'accueil habituellement chaleureux de Molly s'était mû en coups d'œil fuyants. Ron avait le visage grave et Harry semblait nerveux, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Même le prêtre Fargaël, et Neville, étrangement présent au terrier, semblaient plongés dans une sombre torpeur. Ils étaient assis aux quatre coins du salon et regardaient les deux arrivants d'un air suspect.

\- Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? On se croirait dans la salle d'attente du cabinet dentaire de mon père !

\- Hermione, Severus, asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît, fit Arthur Weasley à travers un sourire crispé, en montrant les deux fauteuils encore libres.

Hermione obtempéra. Severus resta debout.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Fit-il sèchement, sentant tous les regards braqués dans sa direction.

\- Assieds-toi, Severus.

\- Seulement quand tu me diras ce qui se passe, Arthur !

\- Avez-vous trouvé l'ingrédient qui vous manquait ? Balança soudain Harry, en le défiant du regard.

\- Je n'aime pas le ton que vous empruntez, Potter ! Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, dite le ! Mais évitez ce genre de détour inutile et parfaitement grotesque !

\- Pourquoi avez-vous menti ? Vous avez prétendu ne pas connaître Ervus Nimler, alors que vous le connaissez plutôt bien, non ?

Severus haussa les sourcils, surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

\- Enfin Harry, pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Ajouta Hermione.

\- Le petit voyage que Ron et moi avons fait à la Nouvelle Orléans a été très instructif. Ce que nous y avons appris a permis à l'enquête de faire un vrai bon en avant. Mais je crains qu'il ne soit également porteur d'une grande déception…

Il regarda une énième fois la photo qu'il gardait dans la main puis la glissa sur la petite table en direction de Severus.

\- Voici Ervus Nimler. Lorsque je dis que vous le connaissez, c'est un euphémisme, ça va de soi.

Le maître des potions se saisit de la photo, la regarda un instant, puis la rejeta sur la table sans trahir la moindre émotion.

\- Ou avez-vous trouvé cette photo ?

\- A la Nouvelle Orléans. C'est le voisin de Nimler qui me l'a donné enfin, votre voisin, devrais-je dire…

Severus s'esclaffa.

\- Vous pensez que je suis Ervus Nimler, Potter ?

\- Oui, c'est effectivement ce que je pense !

\- Harry, intervint Hermione, Severus et Ervus Nimler ne peuvent pas être qu'une seule et même personne, c'est ridicule !

\- Ça semble pourtant évident ! Cracha Ron, déçu que sa petite amie prenne la défense de Rogue.

\- Par merlin, tout ceci n'a aucun sens et une photo ne veut absolument rien dire ! Mais qu'est qui vous prend tous ?

\- Je l'ai vu, Hermione, intervint calmement Neville, l'autre jour dans les bois, je l'ai vu comme je te vois, penché sur sa victime. Il a disparu dans une volute noire quand j'ai crié.

\- Je serais curieux de savoir quelle genre d'herbe vous étiez en train de cueillir, Londubat... alors vous m'avez vu dans les bois, moi, et je me suis enfuis lorsque vous avez crié, c'est bien cela ?

\- Vous ne pouvez le nier, vous m'avez vu également.

\- Serait-ce vos longues années de souffrances dans mes cours qui vous poussent à raconter pareils mensonges ? Etes-vous heureux ? Vous savourez votre vengeance en ce moment ?

\- Cela… n'a rien à voir…

\- Vous ne pouvez le nier ! Lança soudain Harry avec rage, vous ne pouvez nier l'évidence !

\- Comment osez-vous ? Gronda aussitôt Severus, en sortant sa baguette si vite que seul l'auror eu le réflexe d'en faire autant avec la sienne.

Un silence menaçant s'installa. Face à face, et animés de la même hargne, la tension entre les deux hommes était désormais palpable.

\- Severus, Harry, calmez-vous et baissez votre baguette, implora Molly, craignant un dénouement tragique.

Mais les deux hommes restèrent immobiles, cramponnés à leur baguette qu'ils pointaient l'un sur l'autre. Hermione comprit que le duel avait déjà commencé à grand coup de legimencie et d'occlumentie, domaine dans lequel les deux rivaux excellaient.

\- Si vous n'aviez rien à cacher, vous me laisseriez pénétrer dans votre esprit ! Protesta soudain Harry, bloqué par la barrière mentale infranchissable du maître des potions.

\- Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre ! Vous n'imaginez tout de même pas que je vais vous laisser entrer dans mon esprit pour vous témoigner mon honnêteté. Je me moque que vous me preniez pour cet homme et je sais pertinemment que vous me croyez coupable parce que c'est une idée qui vous arrange, qui nourrit votre orgueil. Vous ne supportez pas de vous être trompé sur moi lors de la guerre, et me croire coupable aujourd'hui entre, de votre point de vu, dans l'ordre des choses.

\- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point l'idée de vous savoir hypothétiquement cet assassin me fait mal, professeur ! Cria Harry, le visage tout entier suintant la sincérité.

Rogue resta silencieux quelques secondes puis finit par rétorquer :

\- Foutaise !

\- Très bien, alors si ce n'est pas vous, qui est-ce ? Pourquoi une telle similitude ? Expliquez-moi ! Avouez que cela va au-delà d'une simple ressemblance !

\- Du polynectar ! Coupa Hermione, en se levant d'un bond. Quelqu'un essaye peut être de se faire passer pour Severus avec du polynectar ?

\- Depuis des années ? Fit Ron, septique.

\- Pour une fois, Weasley à raison, rétorqua Rogue, ce que vous dites est ridicule.

\- J'essaye juste de vous aider ! S'offusqua la jeune femme.

\- Et bien si c'est pour dire de telles âneries, abstenez-vous, Granger !

Hermione fit un gros effort pour ne pas, elle aussi, pointer sa baguette sur Severus. Elle jugea plus raisonnable de se rasseoir. Elle croisa les bras devant elle et réfuta :

\- Je veux juste dire que se fier aux apparences n'est pas forcement judicieux.

Ne pas se fier aux apparences. Cette phrase raisonna en Harry comme un électrochoc.

\- Albus..., souffla-t-il alors, en abaissant sa baguette.

Il s'assit doucement, le regard plongé dans ses souvenirs, tentant de se remémorer chaque mot que Dumbledore avait prononcé lors de sa dernière visite à Poudlard. _Une rencontre surprenante… rien n'est plus trompeur que les apparences._

\- Hermione, tu es extraordinaire ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Hum, merci Harry, au moins toi, tu t'en rends compte… bien que je ne sache pas dans le cas présent ce qui t'amène à pareille conclusion. Tu as parlé d'Albus… tu m'expliques ?

A son tour, Severus rangea sa baguette, curieux lui aussi de savoir comment Albus l'avait sorti de cette situation.

\- Ron, dit Harry, tu te rappelles ce qu'a dit Dumbledore au sujet de la rencontre qu'il avait fait près du manoir Nimler ?

\- Il avait parlé d'une rencontre surprenante, mais je vois toujours pas le rapport…

\- Oui, mais il m'a également dit que quelque soit la tournure que pourrait prendre les événements, il y avait un fait essentiel que je devais bien garder en tête. Il m'a dit ceci : « Rien n'est plus trompeur que les apparences ». Voilà pourquoi il a parlé d'une rencontre surprenante. Un jour, Albus s'est retrouvé en face de vous, professeur, sauf que ce n'était pas vous ! C'était Ervus Nimler ! Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, cet homme semble être votre sosie à bien des égards.

\- Je ne comprends pas, intervint Arthur d'un air perplexe, pourquoi Ervus Nimler, qui est censé être le descendant de Merlin, chercherait à ressembler à Severus ? Dans quel but ? Pardonnes moi Severus, mais je trouve que ça n'a aucun sens !

\- Rassures-toi Arthur, je partage ton point de vue. Si Albus, avait rencontré mon sosie, il me semble qu'il m'en aurait parlé, non ?

\- Peut-être avait-il de bonnes raisons de ne pas le faire, qu'en pensez-vous Monsieur Fargaël ? Fit Hermione, en regardant, songeuse, le prêtre Myrddhin.

Dianc Fargaël n'avait prononcé aucun mot depuis le début de la discussion. Il n'avait de cesse de se torturer les doigts en regardant le maître des potions d'un air un peu étonné, un peu désemparé, un peu effrayé.

\- Monsieur Fargaël, ça ne va pas ? Finit par s'inquiéter Hermione.

Le prêtre Myrddhin ravala sa salive.

\- Monsieur Rogue, fit-il alors, quel est l'année de votre naissance ?

\- Ma date de … pourquoi cette question ? Que voulez- vous savoir exactement ?

\- J'aimerais seulement savoir l'année de votre naissance, Monsieur Rogue… s'il vous plaît…

A travers une moue dédaigneuse, le maître des potions répondit :

\- 1960 !

\- Janvier 1960 ?

\- Oui, janvier 1960 et par Salazar, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ?!

\- Ou voulez-vous en venir ? Demanda Harry.

\- Et bien, ça n'a peut-être rien à voir, mais… Monsieur Potter, vous rappelez- vous de la date inscrite sur la sculpture dans le jardin du manoir Nimler ?

Harry regarda Rogue un instant puis détourna de nouveau la tête en direction du prêtre avant de répondre :

\- 1960…

\- Oui, tout à fait, deux roses et une date. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait le rapprochement sur le coup, mais maintenant que j'y pense, et au vu des nouveaux événements… il se pourrait bien que… oui… c'est possible... si c'est bien le cas alors…

Il n'ajouta rien et se contenta de lorgner Rogue, pensif.

\- Alors quoi ? Finit par s'agacer Severus, sur un ton qui trahissait un début d'impatience. Il se pourrait bien que quoi ?

Fargaël commença par se racler la gorge avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Comme vous le savez, les amulettes Myrddhin sont l'héritage de Merlin fait à sa fille, celle-là même qui a créé la communauté Myrddhin. Il savait que porter son nom serait loin d'être un atout, mais par cet acte, il offrait une protection et l'assurance d'un pouvoir gigantesque à sa descendance, si celle-ci se trouvait en danger. Dans sa grande sagesse, Merlin savait aussi qu'un tel pouvoir ne pouvait être laissé entre les mains d'une seule personne, fussent les mains de sa propre famille, et qu'un tel pouvoir serait sujet à de nombreuses convoitises. Il décida donc de créer un ordre dont le rôle consisterait à protéger les amulettes, et éventuellement, tempérer toute décision trop hâtive de la part de ses héritiers. C'est ainsi que l'ordre des prêtres Myrddhin protecteurs des amulettes vit le jour. Des lors, trois prêtres furent choisis et allèrent mettre en lieu sur les amulettes. Au fil des ans, la communauté prit de l'ampleur, mais elle fut aussi chassée dans de nombreuses contrées et n'avait de cesse de fuir. Alors, le souverain décida de créer une terre pour son peuple. Un beau matin, il demanda à chaque membre de la communauté de pointer sa baguette en direction des flots de la baie de Cardigan. Quelques minutes plus tard, dans un fracas gigantesque, l'île Myrddhin sortait des entrailles de la mer…

\- Tout ceci est très intéressant, coupa Severus, mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec Ervus Nimler et moi-même.

\- J'y viens, Monsieur Rogue. Si le souverain voulait mettre son peuple en sécurité, c'était également pour le protéger d'une prophétie. La plus terrible des prophéties, qui prédisait l'anéantissement de la communauté Myrddhin. Ce que l'héritier ignorait, c'est que la création de l'île et sa prospérité fut précisément ce qui déclencha la prophétie. La jalousie, la peur absurde des amulettes engendra la guerre et contraignit Virtuosus à prendre la plus terrible des décisions : Exiler sa propre famille loin de l'île, utiliser la magie noir, et renoncer au pouvoir des trois amulettes. La prophétie se réalisa, et de Myrddhin, il ne resta qu'un peuple vaincu, à moitié décimé, anéanti par le chagrin et la désolation.

Dianc marqua un temps, le cœur lourd.

\- Cependant, reprit-il, la prophétie annonçait également l'espoir. Une renaissance !

\- Une renaissance ? Quel genre de renaissance ? Demanda Hermione.

Le prêtre redressa la tête, puis récita d'un ton solennel :

« _Il y a l'ombre et la lumière,_

 _Au sein de le belle Myrddhin,_

 _Mélange de miel et de pierre_

 _Comme la rose et ses épines._

 _Enfants du grand Merlin,_

 _De là viendra l'espoir._

 _Dans l'autre se verra l'un,_

 _Tel le reflet dans un miroir._

 _Quand deux ne feront qu'un,_

 _Alors doublé sera l'unique._

 _Et ce que nous pensions éteins,_

 _Reprendra sa place épique.»_

Un silence lourd s'installa. Les regards se figèrent sur Severus, chacun réalisant ce que cette prophétie impliquait hypothétiquement pour lui.

Harry finit par prendre la parole :

\- Êtes-vous en train de dire que Severus et Ervus seraient jumeaux ? Parce que c'est bien de ça dont la prophétie parle : _Doublé sera l'unique,_ c'est bien ça _,_ n'est-pas ? Des jumeaux descendant de la lignée Merlin ?

\- Avouez que ce serait une bonne explication ! Ervus Nimler est un Merlin, nous n'avons aucun doute sur le sujet. Alors… alors je me dis qu'une telle ressemblance : _tel le reflet dans un miroir,_ fit-il, en montrant le maître des potions d'un geste de la main. De plus, il y a les roses au manoir Nimler, et la date coïncide. La dernière lettre que j'ai reçue du souverain annonçait une nouvelle naissance. C'était en 1960, en janvier 1960. Et pour finir, vous avez certaines caractéristiques physiques… vous… vous ressemblez à Virtuosus, c'est indéniable. Je l'ai d'abord pris pour un pur hasard, mais je l'ai remarqué des que je vous ai vu, monsieur Rogue.

Un rictus incrédule, presque amusé, glissa sur les lèvres de Severus.

\- Monsieur Fargaël, dit-il, si vous pensez que ce Nimler et moi-même sommes les jumeaux qui redonnerons espoir à votre peuple, vous avouerez que c'est plutôt mal parti, non ?

Il s'esclaffa dédaigneusement puis sortit de la pièce sans laisser le temps à quiconque d'ajouter le moindre commentaire.

Une fois dehors, Severus serra les poings pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. Au fond de lui, les mots du prêtre Myrddhin créaient un véritable cataclysme. Ces mots le ramenaient à des rêves, des images floutées, comme des souvenirs lointains immergés dans son éther mental et qu'en dépit d'une introspection minutieuse de sa mémoire, il ne parvenait pas à situer.

Une présence, un manque.

« Serait-ce possible ? » Pensa-t-il, « un frère… »


	17. Chapter 17 - Ervus Nimler

Chapitre 17

Ervus Nimler

Il marchait dans les bois, seul, comme il l'avait toujours été. La blancheur de la neige contrastait avec ses cheveux noirs, si noirs. Il marchait, le pas chancelant, le corps tout entier irradié par l'émotion.

Il avait passé trois longues années à le chercher en vain. Il avait échoué à mettre un terme à cette absence qui lui tordait les entrailles depuis si longtemps. Et voilà que ce matin, il l'avait vu, ici, a Bran, se diriger d'un pas pressé dans le lieu qu'il venait tout juste de quitter. Il s'était caché instinctivement, guidé par une envahissante habitude.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait été qu'une ombre seule, amère, écrasée par le poids de la fatalité. Jusqu'à présent, il avait vécu ainsi, sans vivre, banni de ce que sa naissance lui avait promis. Il aurait dû régner, être prince ! Des rois ! Lui et son frère. Son jumeau. Son reflet dans le miroir. Severus.

Il inspira profondément puis fouilla dans ses poches. Ses longs doigts caressèrent la texture du bois de chêne. Il sortit les amulettes de sa poche puis les regarda un instant. Pour se les procurer, il avait tué, volé, avec toute la haine et la rage que son insignifiante vie avait insufflée en lui. Sans remord. Ces actes étaient le fruit de la destinée, de la prophétie. Les amulettes lui revenaient de droit, elles étaient son héritage, sa vengeance. Et celle de son frère.

Et justement, bien que bouleversé de l'avoir vu, la présence de Severus ici l'intriguait. Pourquoi s'était-il rendu chez l'apothicaire ? Que cherchait-il ? Qui était cette femme qui l'accompagnait ? Autant de questions qui demandaient des réponses, vite.

\- Bratzchkov, pensa-t-il tout haut.

Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea à grandes foulées chez l'apothicaire.

Bratzchkov tentait de redonner un semblant d'état à sa boutique lorsqu'Ervus entra. En le voyant, le géant lâcha des mains l'une des rares fioles épargnée qui vint se fracasser sur ses pieds.

\- Se… Severus ? Bafouilla-t-il. Que… qu'est-ce qui se passe, Severus ? Tu es revenu sur ta décision, c'est ça ? Nous ne sommes plus quittes ? Tu m'avais pourtant dit que… enfin… je… c'est comme tu veux, c'est toi qui vois…

Ervus ne répondit pas. La peur que son frère inspirait chez ce géant l'amusa. En fait, il jubilait. Jamais il n'aurait cru que d'être pris pour son jumeau serait aussi jouissif.

Il avait déjà rencontré cette situation. Une fois. Mais l'homme qui s'était trouvé en face de lui ce jour-là, était d'une toute autre envergure. Il n'avait pas été dupe. Sans doute connaissait-il d'avantage son frère. Dumbledore. Il avait dû lui promettre de taire son existence jusqu'à ce que cette guerre dans laquelle Severus était impliqué plus que de raison se termine. Il était resté dans l'ombre, une fois de plus.

Aujourd'hui, il était grand temps qu'il entre dans la lumière.

Il prit sa baguette et la pointa sur la poitrine du géant.

\- As-tu peur, Bratzchkov ? As-tu peur de moi ?

\- P… par Merlin, bredouilla l'apothicaire, mais… mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, Severus ?

Il recula d'un pas, puis deux, sentant confusément que sa vie était en danger. Qu'arrivait-il à Severus ? La lueur qui brillait dans ces yeux d'ébènes le terrifiait. Une rage maintenue, prête à se déployer à chaque instant.

Ervus fit alors pivoter sa baguette d'un geste souple du poignet et lança un sort informulé. En moins d'une seconde, Bratzchkov se retrouva pendu par les pieds.

\- Levicorpus est un sort que j'ai créé moi-même, il te plaît ?

Il tata les poches du géant, sortit sa baguette, et la jeta dans les décombres de la boutique.

\- Pour tout te dire, il ressemble à un sort que ma mère me lançait lorsque j'étais enfant et que je n'étais pas sage. Enfin, lorsqu'elle considérait que je ne l'étais pas elle me laissait la tête en bas durant des heures. Ceci dit, il lui arrivait de faire bien pire… cette maudite femme que je prenais pour ma mère…

\- Je… je suis désolé, Severus, répondit Bratzchkov, au bord de la panique, vraiment, ça n'a pas dû être facile !

\- Non, en effet.

\- Qu... qu'est qui se passe, Severus ?

Les yeux onyx se plantèrent dans ceux agités de l'apothicaire.

\- Regarde-moi, regarde-moi bien. Qui vois-tu ?

\- Euh, et bien… je te vois toi, Severus…

Ervus marqua un temps.

\- Je lui ressemble donc à ce point ?

\- … pardon ?

\- Mon frère ! Severus !

\- … ton… ton frère ? Balbutia Bratzchkov, les yeux exorbités.

\- Mon jumeau, plus exactement, mais comme tu peux le remarquer, il n'est pas forcement utile de le préciser.

Bratzchkov resta sans voix. Cet homme n'était pas Severus. Instinctivement, il comprit que la situation était bien pire que ce qu'il craignait. Une peur panique l'envahit. Il gesticula, terrifié, comme un poisson accroché à une ligne et qui sent soudain le piège se refermer.

\- Voyons Bratzchkov, pourquoi tant de peur ? Fit Ervus, amusé. Si tu me donne les informations que je souhaite, je ne te ferais aucun mal.

Il rangea sa baguette et demanda sans détour :

\- Que voulait Severus ? Pourquoi est-il venu dans ta boutique ?

\- Il…il voulait du poison laiteux de salamandre, répondit d'une traite le géant, le souffle court.

Ervus resta silencieux un instant.

\- T'a-t-il dit pourquoi il voulait cet ingrédient ?

\- Non… non… il…il ne m'a rien dit…

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, tu n'as pas pu lui en fournir, puisque je t'ai pris le dernier flacon qu'il te restait.

\- C'était… vous, tout à l'heure ?

\- Oui, c'était moi ! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Euh… non… non, pas du tout…

\- Tant mieux ! Dis-moi, sais-tu ou Severus compte désormais s'en procurer ?

\- A vrai dire, il… il m'en restait un peu dans l'arrière-boutique et… je… enfin, votre frère sait se montrer persuasif…

Bratzchkov lâcha un sourire contrit. Conscient que de sa coopération dépendait sa survie, il ajouta :

\- Lui aussi semblait préoccupé que ce soit précisément cet ingrédient-là qui ai été… subtilisé. Votre frère est un homme très intelligent et…

\- Évidemment qu'il l'est, c'est mon frère !

\- Pardon… pardon, je ne voulais pas vous offusquer, je suis…

\- Tais-toi ! Cracha Ervus, en s'éloignant de lui.

Il fit quelques pas dans la boutique, songeur.

Le fait que Severus ait également besoin de poison laiteux de salamandre était surprenant… quoique. Cet ingrédient était rare, utilisé dans les potions pour un cas précis : rompre un sortilège de protection déclenché par la magie noir. Quel sortilège son frère avait-il l'intention de rompre ? Et pourquoi ? Il repensa alors à la femme qui l'accompagnait. Il était convaincu d'avoir déjà vu ce visage quelque part, mais où ?

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Bratzchkov en s'approchant d'un pas alerte.

\- Dis-moi qui était la femme qui suivait mon frère ?

\- Je… je ne l'avais jamais vu avant, je le juuuure ! Piailla Bratzchkov, à bout de nerf.

\- SON NOM ?! Hurla Ervus.

\- Granger… Gran…Granger…. il me semble que votre frère a cité ce nom… pitié, ne me tuez pas ! Implora Bratzchkov, en cachant son visage derrières ses grosses mains bouffies.

\- Granger ? Hermione Granger ?

Ervus posa la question machinalement sans même écouter la réponse. Hermione Granger. Évidemment. C'était elle. Il savait que cette jeune femme avait joué un rôle important auprès d'Harry Potter lors de la guerre contre Voldemort. Il le savait. Il l'avait vu cette nuit-là, dans la cabane hurlante, près de son frère.

Sachant précisément ce qu'il devait faire de ce nom, Ervus se dirigea vers la porte sans se préoccuper de Bratzchkov qui flottait toujours dans les airs.

\- Mais… mais vous n'allez tout de même pas me laisser comme ça ! Cria le commerçant, en se tortillant.

Sans même prendre la peine de se retourner, le jumeau passa le seuil de la porte en lâchant :

\- Il y a pire !

\- Professeur ! Professeur, Réveillez-vous !

Ça faisait près d'un quart d'heure qu'Harry s'époumonait devant le portrait ronfleur de Dumbledore, et Rogue, également présent dans le bureau de la directrice, perdait le peu de patience qu'il lui restait.

Après la confusion, Severus avait fini par admettre haut et fort que l'existence d'un frère n'était pas impossible. Mais cette probabilité avait fait naître en lui une colère dirigée contre un homme, un seul : Albus Dumbledore.

Il lui reprochait son silence avec une rancœur palpable. Dumbledore savait. Il avait croisé son frère près du manoir et Severus ne comprenait pas les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à lui taire cette incroyable rencontre. Ce mutisme était pour lui la pire des trahisons. Il n'avait été qu'un objet dans les mailles stratégiques de Dumbledore ! Un pion, un pantin qu'il menait du bout de sa baguette, insensible au soutien qu'un frère aurait pu lui donner dans ces moments où il risquait sa vie à chaque instant, et dans le deuil qui rongeait son âme. Aujourd'hui, Dumbledore allait devoir s'expliquer !

\- Professeur ! Insista Harry.

\- Vous connaissez Albus, fit Minerva, d'un air résigné, s'il n'a pas envie de se réveiller, il ne se réveillera pas.

\- C'est-ce qu'on va voir ! Lâcha Severus, excédé par les paupières closes.

Il s'approcha d'un pas rageur vers la toile, empoigna un coin du tableau puis secoua violemment.

\- Severus, par merlin, arrêtez cela ! S'écria la directrice de Poudlard, en accourant vers lui. Vous allez finir par le faire tomber !

\- Et bien s'il faut ça pour le réveiller, soit !

Au grand soulagement de Minerva, Dumbledore ouvrit les paupières. Ses yeux pâles et amusés se posèrent sur Severus, puis sur sa main, toujours agrippée à la toile.

\- Severus, quel plaisir, vous voilà enfin de retour ! S'exclama-t-il.

Le maître des potions lâcha le tableau puis recula d'un pas.

\- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire ?

\- Pardon ? Ah, Harry ! Tu es là, toi aussi ! Comment vas-tu depuis ta dernière visite ?

\- Bonjour, professeur, tout va bien, répondit, Harry en regardant Severus du coin de l'œil.

\- Albus ! Insista Rogue, en haussant le ton. N'avez-vous rien à me dire ?

\- Et bien apparemment, je n'ai rien à vous dire que vous ne sachiez déjà, Severus.

\- Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous jamais parlez ?

\- Je le voulais, mais vous vous êtes enfui de Saint Mangouste comme un voleur avant que je ne puisse le faire.

\- Avant ! Bien avant ! S'époumona Severus.

\- Avant je ne le pouvais pas, et pour des raisons qu'il est aisé de comprendre et que votre frère a très bien compris.

Il y eut un court silence.

Le maître des potions articula alors d'une voix à peine audible :

\- Pouvez-vous seulement imaginer ce que d'avoir un frère signifie pour moi ?

\- Oui, Severus, je le sais, et c'est précisément pour cette raison que je ne vous ai rien dit. Nous avions des priorités, et que vous le réfutiez aujourd'hui ne change rien. Je sais pertinemment que cette révélation vous en aurait détourné d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Qu'en savez-vous ?!

\- Vous devez comprendre que c'est un risque que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de prendre. Vous étiez le lien, l'élément décisif qui permettrait à Harry de vaincre Voldemort, et votre implication devait rester constante et entière. La connaissance de l'existence d'un frère, d'un jumeau, vous aurait déstabilisé et rendu vulnérable, et cela, soyez certain que Voldemort l'aurait remarqué.

Dumbledore marqua un temps, puis ajouta, les yeux soudain embués :

\- Je suis désolé, Severus. Combien de fois ai-je eu envie de vous le dire, combien de fois mon cœur saigna de ne pouvoir vous révéler vos véritables origines. Il m'est arrivé d'éprouver de la honte en songeant aux risques souvent mortels que je vous faisais prendre, tout en vous sachant probablement l'un des jumeaux évoqués dans la prophétie Myrddhin. Mais je ne pouvais vous le dire. Je vous ai légué ce livre… j'aurai tant aimé faire plus.

\- Comment saviez-vous pour la prophétie ? Qui vous en a parlez ?

\- Le livre que je vous ai légué en fait longuement allusion, Severus... vous ne l'avez pas lu ?

\- … non.

\- Ne pensez-vous pas que pour un souverain Myrddhin, il serait grand temps de le faire ?

Severus prit d'abord un air dubitatif puis détourna la tête en poussant un soupir.

Les fondements de sa vie étaient en train de voler en éclats. Il passait de l'état d'homme froid, en demi-teinte, à celui de souverain d'un peuple dont il ignorait tout. Plus jeune, cette révélation l'aurait transporté de fierté, et d'orgueil. Lui, monarque, et descendant de Merlin qui plus est ! Quel prestige, quel pouvoir ! Tous auraient dû s'incliner devant lui ! Enfin il aurait pu lire dans le regard de ses interlocuteurs le respect et la reconnaissance qu'il recherchait tant à l'époque. Mais aujourd'hui, il voyait cela comme une charge inutile, un fardeau dont il ne désirait pas s'encombrer.

En revanche, qu'en était-il de son frère ? Cet homme, en quête du pouvoir des trois amulettes, prêt à tout au nom d'une vague vengeance qui n'insufflait en lui aucune résonance. Ervus Nimler. Quel genre d'homme était-il ? Il avait tué, volé, utilisé la magie noire avec facilité… mais il était son frère, également, son jumeau, et quelque soit ses actes commis, il eut le sentiment d'être bien plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de quiconque, pas même de Lili.

\- Mon frère, comment… comment est-il ?

\- Regardez-vous dans un miroir, Severus, et c'est lui que vous verrez.

\- Vous a-t-il dit ce qui s'était passé ? Pourquoi nous avons été séparés ? A-t-il toujours su qui il était ?

\- Nous avons peu parlé mais… autant de questions qu'il faudra poser à votre frère.

\- Je le ferais, souffla le maître des potions, en quittant le bureau de la directrice, l'esprit déjà ailleurs.

\- Et bien, fit Minerva, une fois la porte fermée, je n'ai jamais vu Severus dans un tel état.

\- Nous le serions pour moins, rétorqua Dumbledore. Je pense qu'il lui faudra un certain temps pour assimiler tout cela.

\- Ceci dit, je ne suis pas sûr que d'avoir un frère comme cet homme soit une bonne chose pour lui.

\- Qui peut savoir, Minerva, leur ressemblance peut être une formidable force pour l'un et l'autre. Mais je dois bien reconnaître que l'ambiguïté de leurs caractères laisse présager de nombreuses possibilités. La question est de savoir quel aspect de leurs personnalités l'emporta sur l'autre.

Dumbledore posa son regard sur Harry qui restait silencieux.

\- Harry, il semblerait que les rôles soient désormais inversés.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? S'étonna l'auror.

\- Que c'est à toi désormais de protéger Severus.

\- Le protéger ? Mais… de qui ?

\- De lui-même, Harry ! Tu dois protéger Severus de lui-même !

\- Vous pensez qu'il va suivre son frère ? Qu'il l'aidera dans ses plans ?

\- Je ne suis sûr de rien, mon garçon, mais tu devras faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas.

Harry hésita un instant avant de s'exprimer :

\- Peut-être qu'il serait plus sage de laisser faire les choses, peut être que Severus saura convaincre son frère à plus de tempérance, et après tout, ils sont les jumeaux dont la prophétie de Myrddhin parle. Pourquoi devrions-nous nous interposer ? Pourquoi ne laisserions nous pas la communauté Myrddhin reprendre ce que nous lui avons ôté ?

\- Tes paroles sont généreuses mais une prophétie n'est en rien le fruit de la destinée. Elle n'est que ce que la volonté de ses protagonistes veulent bien faire d'elle … il me semble que cela, nous en avons déjà parlé, Harry. Et puis il n'y a rien de sage dans la vengeance, elle est souvent porteuse de bien des malheurs, et n'engendre qu'une spirale sans fin. Peux-tu imaginer ce que des hommes comme Severus et Ervus seraient en mesure de faire s'ils détenaient le pouvoir des amulettes ? Ils se ressemblent trop pour que l'un modère l'autre, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils aient la sagesse que leur ancêtre Virtuosus possédait. Si les jumeaux réunissent les trois amulettes, alors ils s'en serviront, et le monde Magique sera en danger.

\- Pensez-vous vraiment que Rogue serait capable du pire ? Je croyais que vous l'aimiez comme votre propre fils ?

\- Oui, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour Severus, je le regarde comme un père regarde son fils, tout comme je te regarde Harry. Mais je connais les tourments de Severus. Je connais sa dualité, les déchirures qui hantent son cœur et son âme. _Il y a l'ombre et la lumière, au sein de la belle Myrddhin, Mélange de miel et de pierre, comme la rose et ses épines._ Si je me souviens bien, ce sont les mots de la prophétie, elle souligne le tempérament ambigu de la lignée Merlin... le père de Merlin n'était-il pas « la force du mal » en personne ? Voilà pourquoi tu devras l'aider mon garçon, tu devras l'aider à faire les bons choix.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer nerveusement. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'Albus avait raison. Mais ce qu'il lui demandait lui paressait complètement fou, hors de portée, aussi impossible que d'empoigner du vent à pleine main.

De son index, il replaça ses lunettes et rétorqua d'un air sceptique :

\- Étant donné les rapports que j'entretiens avec Rogue, vous vous doutez bien que la tâche ne va pas être simple…

\- Oh ! Sourit Dumbledore. C'est peu de le dire !


	18. Chapter 18 - Rencontre

Chapitre 18

Rencontre

Deux roses entremêlées.

Severus regardait la sculpture dans le jardin du manoir Nimler. En sortant de Poudlard, il n'avait eu qu'une idée en tête : aller sur les lieux qui l'avait probablement vu naître. Il était entré dans la demeure et n'y avait découvert que des pièces vides. Dire que pendant toutes ces années son frère avait vécu ici alors que lui vivait tout près, à Poudlard. Si proche, et pourtant si loin.

Severus se demanda quel genre de vie son jumeau avait mené. Il l'espéra moins pire que la sienne. Il repensa à son enfance. L'indifférence de ses parents et leurs incessantes disputes. Il repensa au dégoût qui luisait dans le regard de son père, et sa mère, qui le portait comme on porte un fardeau. L'intrus non désiré.

La sculpture brillait d'un éclat évanescent.

De ses longs doigts fins, il caressa la douce texture en retraçant la date gravée sur le socle. Puis il s'écarta, et d'un pas lent s'enlisa dans le jardin broussailleux. Les feuilles mortes sur le sol étaient à l'image du jardin : désenchantées, blessée, subissant au fil du temps la morsure vénéneuse d'une mort lente. Seuls les hauts chênes qui surplombaient la propriété résistaient à la déchéance et gardaient leurs grandeurs d'antan.

Severus s'enfonça un peu plus dans le parc. En enjambant quelques branches, il aperçut un objet à demi recouvert par la végétation. Il arracha quelques ronces, empoigna ce qui ressemblait à un manche de guidon, puis tira. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître ce qu'il venait d'extirper des broussailles. Un jouet. Il n'avait jamais eu un tel objet entre les mains, pas même enfant. Un cheval de bois dont la taille ne dépassait pas ses genoux.

Les yeux plissés, il le fixa comme un sonar recherche un objet immergé, en quête d'une image, d'une sensation. Peut-être ferait-il resurgir des souvenirs enfouis en lui ?

Rien. Désespérément rien.

Il finit par pester. Cette sensiblerie ridicule ne menait à rien ! Il voulut jeter le jouet lorsqu'une vision irradiât soudain son esprit et le stoppa tout net dans son élan : Il vit une femme aux longs cheveux noirs, au regard onyx débordant de tendresse. Elle était belle. Elle se tenait accroupie tout près de lui, et faisait basculer le petit cheval de bois sur lequel il était assis. Elle lui parlait avec des mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à entendre, mais le sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage était celui du bonheur. Un homme, grand, au long nez aquilin, arriva. Il tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon aux cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de la femme…

Severus sentit son cœur s'emballer. Un souvenir d'enfance. Et quel souvenir ! Jamais il n'aurait cru porter en lui pareille beauté. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'à présent l'envahit. L'allégresse. Il n'avait plus qu'un seul désir, retourner dans le temps et revivre cet instant de grâce où tout semblait évident et éternel.

Mais les visages se firent soudain diaphanes, les silhouettes se floutèrent dans une brume blanchâtre, elles tourbillonnèrent et disparurent entièrement.

\- Non… encore, souffla Severus, bouleversé.

Il mit les mains devant ses yeux.

\- Encore…, répéta-t-il.

En vain. Le vide reprenait sa place dans son esprit troublé. Alors, il tomba à genoux et pleura, de tout son soul, le visage caché derrière ses longs doigts pâles.

Le grincement de la grille le sortit soudain de sa désolation. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la propriété. Il se leva brusquement, essuya d'un geste sec ses joues humides et attrapa sa baguette.

Il entendait les pas se rapprocher. La sculpture qui se dressait devant lui l'empêchait de le voir, mais au fond de lui, Severus espérait que l'homme qui venait à lui était celui-là même qu'il avait espéré trouver en venant ici. Il se décala d'un pas sur la gauche pour distinguer l'intrus.

Pendant un instant, les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, baguette en main, jusqu'à ce que le visage de Rogue se liquéfie de rage.

\- Potter ! Cracha-t-il avec toute la hargne dont sa voix était capable. Que venez-vous faire ici ?!

Harry prit soin de ranger sa baguette avant de répondre :

\- A vrai dire, c'est vous que je venais chercher, professeur.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon ! Foutez-le-camp !

L'auror inspira profondément. Il savait qu'il allait devoir s'armer de patience… comment protéger un homme de lui-même… surtout s'il s'agit de cet homme-là ?

\- Professeur, vous devez…

\- Je ne suis plus votre professeur ! Mettez-vous ça dans le crane une bonne fois pour toute, Potter ! Et si c'était encore le cas, il faudrait à la famille Griffondor un nombre interminable d'années pour récupérer les points que je m'apprêterais à vous enlever !

\- Je n'en doute pas ! Commença hargneusement Harry. Les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure ! Il reprit, plus calme : Ecoutez, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre ? Je vous ai haïs dans le passé autant que l'on peut haïr un homme. Je n'ai pas voulu voir ce que cachait votre attitude. Mais aujourd'hui je le sais, l'abnégation et le courage dont vous avez fait preuve sont…

\- Arrêtez-ça, vos flatteries sont grotesques ! Serait-ce mon nouveau statut de souverain qui vous incite à vous comporter de la sorte ? Sachez que ce genre de courbettes m'indiffère et qu'elles sont loin d'être à votre honneur !

\- Vous savez très bien que ça n'a rien à voir !

\- Alors quoi ?! Vous saluez mon courage alors qu'i peine quelques heures vous me traitiez d'assassin !

\- Je ne faisais que mon métier !

\- Votre métier ? Laissez-moi rire ! Cacher votre aversion derrière votre métier est d'une bassesse !

Harry ne préféra pas poursuivre la conversation. Il savait que ça ne ferait finalement qu'envenimer les choses et qu'à cet instant, Rogue ne voyait en lui qu'un punching-ball sur lequel déverser sa colère.

Il laissa passer un silence puis demanda :

\- Que comptez-vous faire pour votre frère ?

\- En quoi cela vous regarde ?

\- En rien, j'espère juste que vous avez toujours l'intention d'aider Hermione pour la potion, c'est tout.

Sans attendre de réponse, l'auror tourna les talons. Il laissa Severus seul, le regard amer, planté dans le jardin triste et abandonné.

Hermione arriva chez elle avec un sentiment d'urgence qui lui nouait l'estomac. Ervus Nimler savait comment se rendre sur l'île Myrddhin ! Une fiole de poison laiteux de salamandre avait disparu de chez Bratzchkov et elle aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il en était l'initiateur. Et si Severus Rogue pouvait créer une potion de cette envergure, tout laissait à penser que son jumeau en avait également le potentiel.

Elle entra dans son bureau et récupéra quelques notes qu'elle enfonça dans son sac. Puis elle se dirigea dans la cuisine. Un stock de chaudrons était empilé dans un coin. Elle prit celui en argent, puisque Severus avait été catégorique sur le sujet, et attrapa les fioles destinées à la préparation.

Elle était sur le point de boucler son sac lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

\- Ron ? C'est toi ?

Silence.

\- Ron ?!

Pas un bruit dans la maison.

Hermione releva la tête. Elle se dirigea dans le hall et n'y trouva personne… mais la porte était entrouverte. Le vent, songea-t-elle, bien qu'un bout de sa conscience lui susurrait que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle referma la porte délicatement, resta immobile un instant, puis entreprit de faire le tour de chaque pièce en commençant par le salon.

Dès qu'elle franchit le seuil de la porte, son cœur rata aussitôt un battement. Un homme était assis sur le fauteuil à côté de la cheminée et attendait, presque paisiblement. Il lui fallut quelque secondes avant de le reconnaître.

\- Par Merlin, mais que faites-vous là, Severus ? On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper à la porte, et accessoirement de la refermer une fois entré ? Vous m'avez flanqué une de ces frousses !

\- Ce n'était pourtant pas mon intention.

\- J'espère bien !

Elle marqua un silence avant de demander, plus calme :

\- Comment… comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Bien.

\- Je n'ose imaginer quel choc cela doit être d'apprendre après tant d'année que l'on a un frère, et jumeau qui plus est.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous me rejoindriez ici...

Elle tourna les talons en direction de la cuisine en ajoutant :

\- Je vais chercher mon sac dans la cuisine, je pense qu'il nous faudra commencer la potion dès ce soir.

\- Si vous le dites.

Hermione revint sur ses pas, un peu étonnée.

\- Comment ça si vous le dites ? Vous souhaitez toujours m'aider pour la potion, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- bien sûr.

\- Très bien.

\- Très bien, répéta le maître des potions.

Il se leva nonchalamment, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre où une pluie battante venait s'y fracasser violemment.

Hermione sentit ses muscles se crisper. Pourquoi avait-elle la soudaine sensation que la situation n'était pas ce qu'elle était censée être ?

Elle demanda, suspicieuse :

\- Qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici, exactement ?

Le potionniste ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il contempla la pluie qui n'en finissait pas de tomber puis finit par tourner la tête vers Hermione.

\- Je cherche mon frère, dit-il, je me suis dit que peut être, vous sauriez me m'indiquer ou le trouver ?

Hermione sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'épine dorsale.

\- Vous êtes… Ervus Nimler ?

\- Oui.

Ce oui lui glaça le sang.

Merde ! Merde ! Elle ne s'était pas méfiée ! Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait d'ailleurs, la ressemblance avec Severus était sidérante.

\- Je… je ne sais pas où est votre frère, articula-t-elle, ayant le plus grand mal à garder son calme.

Elle avait bêtement laissé sa baguette sur son bureau, à égale distance entre elle et Ervus. Elle y jeta d'abord un coup d'œil, hésitante, puis finit par s'élancer. Ervus qui avait vu son regard osciller fut plus rapide. Il attrapa son poignet à la volée et l'amena avec force contre lui.

\- Pour votre Sécurité, je vous déconseille toute tentative de ce genre.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Cria Hermione, en se débâtant.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas…

Il la lâcha et pointa sa baguette sur elle.

Elle se figea.

\- Non ! Eut-elle à peine le temps de dire.

Peu après midi, Harry revint au terrier.

La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Rogue lui avait laissé un sentiment d'inachevé. Plus que jamais, il avait pris conscience que derrière les mots acerbes, Severus était seul et désemparé. Il voulait l'aider. De toutes ses forces, il voulait l'aider. Mais comment faire ? Comment aider un homme qui ne souhaite pas l'être ? Harry connaissait les contradictions qui tiraillaient Severus, parce que lui-même les avait bien connus. Ces oscillations ou l'esprit se balance vers l'un, ou vers son opposé. Faire le bon choix. Lui, c'était ses amis qui lui avaient ouvert la voie.

Il avait transplané dans la forêt qui borde le terrier pour marcher un peu, réfléchir. Mais la pluie se faisant de nouveau menaçante, il préféra accélérer le pas.

Quand il arriva, deux aurors montaient la garde devant la porte.

\- Salut les gars ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Shacklebolt veut te voir, il est là, fit l'un des aurors, en montrant la porte du doigt.

Harry entra.

Le ministre était assis à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de thé à la main, en face de Molly et Arthur. Ron était resté debout, accoudé à la cheminée. Ses oreilles rouges pivoine reflétaient sa nervosité.

\- Ou est Rogue ? Demanda sèchement Shacklebolt.

\- Je l'ai laissé à Poudlard, il avait besoin de rester seul, répondit l'auror, un peu surpris par le ton employé.

\- Rester seul ? En aucun cas-tu ne dois le laisser seul, pas même une seconde ! Te rends tu comptes que Severus est le frère du meurtrier de Dortus Boldorin, peut-être est-il déjà avec lui !

\- Et que faut-il que je fasse, le tenir en laisse ?

\- Ne sois pas insolent, Harry ! Ces deux-là ne doivent pas se rencontrer, jamais tu m'entends ?!

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions empêcher deux frères de se retrouver.

Shacklebolt fixa l'auror, ahuri :

\- Mais, as-tu perdu la tête ? Ervus Nimler veut se venger du ministère ! Et s'il est aidé par son frère et par le pouvoir des amulettes, je pense que tu es en mesure de comprendre le danger que courra le monde magique !

\- J'aime à penser que Severus saura convaincre son frère de stopper sa folie.

\- Quel optimisme ! Tu oublies que l'homme dont nous parlons est Severus Rogue, un ancien mangemort… celui qui a parlé de la prophétie à Voldemort...

Le coup bas.

Harry resta silencieux un instant, le regard sombre.

\- Non, je n'oublie pas, finit-il par rétorquer, tout comme je n'oublie pas que d'une certaine manière, vous lui devez un bout du siège que vous occupez aujourd'hui, Monsieur le ministre.

Le politicien serra les dents.

\- Ne dépasse pas les bornes, jeune homme !

Il y eut un silence qu'Harry ne préféra pas combler, conscient que ses nerfs l'auraient poussé à dire des choses qu'il risquait de regretter.

\- J'aurais également voulu que tu me parles toi-même du déroulement de ton enquête ! Reprit Shacklebolt.

\- Vous m'avez pris de vitesse, je comptais vous en parler dès mon retour de Poudlard.

\- Bien évidemment tu as jugé préférable d'en parler en tout premier lieu à Dumbledore ?!

\- Oui ! Et je ne vois pas où est le problème pas plus que je ne comprends le ton que vous utilisez à mon égard.

\- N'était-il pas plus urgent de venir m'en à parler d'abord à moi, plutôt que… qu'à un fantôme ?! Explosa le politicien.

Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer plus calmement :

\- Le monde magique est sous ma responsabilité, Harry, et je ne risquerais pas une nouvelle guerre. Aux yeux de tous, l'île Myrddhin n'existe pas. Fais en sorte qu'il en reste ainsi ou c'est moi qui m'en chargerais.

Il se leva.

\- Molly, Arthur, au plaisir, enchaîna-t-il.

Puis il sortit du terrier sans même décocher un regard à Harry.

L'auror ôta ses lunettes et les jeta sur la table, écœuré. Ron qui n'avait pas desserré les dents s'avança vers lui d'un air embarrassé.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry, il m'a demandé ou en était l'enquête, je n'ai pas eu le choix…

\- T'en fait pas Ron, tu as bien fait.

\- Je ne le reconnais pas ! C'est vrai quoi, il était pas comme ça avant !

\- Ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

\- Ne lui en voulez pas, intervint Arthur, il ne veut que le bien du monde magique.

\- Il a peur, c'est tout ! Cracha Harry. Pourquoi veut-il absolument taire l'existence de l'île Myrddhin ? Pourquoi ? En faisant ça, il approuve la tuerie que le ministère a ordonnée il y a des siècles !

\- Ne dis pas ça, Harry, Shacklebolt condamne ce massacre autant que nous tous. Dis-toi bien que ce genre de révélation pourrait jeter le discrédit sur le ministère, et ce que Shacklebolt veut par-dessus tout, c'est garder l'unité du monde magique.

\- L'unité du monde magique ? Quelle blague ! L'île Myrddhin fait partie du monde magique, vous semblez l'oublier !

\- Merci, Monsieur Potter, merci ! fit le prêtre Myrddhin, qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce.

\- Dianc, vous étiez là ? Intervint Molly. Je croyais que vous vous reposiez à l'étage ?

\- J'étais là, et j'ai tout entendu. Merci, Harry, merci pour votre sollicitude. Votre ministre est un homme obtus qui voit le pire sans jamais penser au meilleur. Comment voulez-vous que de belles choses arrivent ? Attelé à cet état d'esprit, le pire arrive, forcement ! Cet homme craint la guerre tout comme la craignait le ministère de l'époque qui a ravagé mon île… désirer la paix en faisant la guerre, n'est-ce pas paradoxal ?

Fargaël secoua la tête, dépité. Il ajouta :

\- Mon peuple est un peuple pacifiste, il l'a toujours été, et je suis sûr que ses souverains seront s'en rappeler !

Sur ces paroles, la porte s'ouvrit. Severus entra, la cape et les cheveux trempés par les trombes d'eau qui tombaient dehors. Il se lança le sort d'impervius en jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il s'avança de quelques pas et demanda :

\- Ou est Miss Granger ?


	19. Chapter 19 - Ensemble pour le meilleur

Chapitre 19

Ensemble

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire

\- Elle n'est pas chez elle ! S'exclama Ron, en franchissant la porte du terrier.

D'un geste crispé, il posa le sac et la baguette d'Hermione sur la table.

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé chez elle !

\- Elle est peut-être allée faire une course…

\- En laissant sa baguette ?!

\- C'est vrai que c'est pas son genre, concéda Harry, sentant une vague appréhension lui saisir le ventre.

Ron se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

\- Quand je suis arrivé chez elle, la porte était ouverte, rien que ça, c'est pas normal ! Hermione est une inconditionnée des portes fermées, c'en est presque un toc chez elle croyez-moi, j'en sais quelque chose ! Enfin bref, je suis entré et je l'ai appelé. Rien, pas de réponse. Je suis allé dans le salon et j'ai vu sa baguette posée sur son bureau. Là, j'ai commencé à flipper. Je suis allé dans la cuisine, il y avait son sac posé sur la table, il restait juste deux fioles à coté, ce qui veut dire qu'elle avait quasiment mis tous les ingrédients dans son sac et qu'elle était sur le départ. J'ai fouillé la maison de fond en comble en l'appelant, mais rien, pas d'Hermione, disparue !

\- Enfin, elle n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça ! Fit Molly, d'un air déconcerté.

\- Tu as remarqué s'il y avait des traces de luttes ? Demanda Harry.

\- Non, aucune trace de lutte, tout était scrupuleusement à sa place.

Ron avala la boule qui lui compressait la gorge.

\- Tu… tu penses qu'on l'a enlevé ?

\- C'est une hypothèse…

\- Si quelqu'un avait tenté d'enlever Hermione, elle se serait défendue. En tout cas, elle aurait tout fait pour nous mettre sur une piste.

\- Sauf si elle connaissait la personne, intervint Rogue, resté jusqu'à présent à l'écart de la conversation.

\- Que voulez- vous dire ?

\- Que Miss Granger ne s'est pas méfiée. Si votre hypothèse est juste, Potter, si elle a bien été enlevée, alors, non seulement elle connaissait son ravisseur, mais elle avait également en lui une confiance aveugle.

\- Je ne vois pas qui de ses connaissances chercheraient à la kidnapper, ça n'a pas de sens, pas plus que…

Ron ne se laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Ses paupières se dilatèrent comme des élastiques.

\- Votre frère ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Oui, mon frère, répéta Severus, en détournant les yeux vers les flammes de la cheminée qui se teintaient soudain d'une nuance émeraude.

D'un pas félin, Minerva Mcgonagall sortit de l'antre. Elle balaya d'un regard désemparé la pièce puis s'exclama en voyant le maître des potions :

\- Merlin merci, vous êtes là, Severus !

\- Que se passe-t-il, Minerva ?

\- Il est à là, Severus, votre frère est à Poudlard ! Il vous attend, il m'a laissé vingt minutes pour vous retrouver !

Ce fut l'une des rares fois dans sa vie d'adulte où Severus se sentit blêmir. Une montée d'adrénaline le saisit. Son cœur cogna si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il posa machinalement la main dessus pour tenter de le contenir. Il allait bientôt rencontrer son frère, les dés en étaient désormais jetés. Et dans cette perspective, il sentait des émotions contradictoires se bousculer. Un mélange d'hésitation et de soulagement, de méfiance, d'excitation, d'appréhension, et de bonheur infini.

La directrice de Poudlard tourna la tête de tout coté et enchaîna :

\- Hermione n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Elle a disparu, fit Ron, d'un air accablé.

\- Alors il disait vrai, votre frère a proféré des menaces à l'encontre d'Hermione en précisant qu'il passerait à l'acte si je ne vous trouvais pas… il la tient en captivité, Severus.

\- Le fumier ! Explosa aussitôt Ron, en se précipitant vers la cheminée.

Il attrapa le pot de poudre de cheminette et en prit une poignée, mais la baguette de Rogue qui vint soudain faire pression sur sa veine jugulaire l'empêcha d'avancer d'un millimètre de plus.

\- Ne prononcer plus jamais ce genre de mot à l'encontre de mon frère, cracha Severus, car auxquels cas, soyez sur que la pire journée de votre vie vous apparaîtra alors comme un bien doux souvenir.

\- Il détient Hermione ! Hurla Ron.

\- Si vous aviez été un peu plus attentif à son égard, cela ne serait peut-être pas arrivé, Weasley !

Il lâcha l'auror, prit de la poudre de cheminette, et la lança dans l'antre.

\- Poudlard, bureau de la directrice, fit-il, avant de disparaître dans un brasier de flammes bleutées.

Harry s'approcha de son ami.

\- Ron, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! Dit-il, en montrant d'un geste du menton le pot de poudre.

\- Tu… tu as entendu ce qu'il vient de me dire ? … Lui !?

Il avait entendu, oui. Mais que dire à son ami ? Qu'à bien y réfléchir, Rogue n'avait peut-être pas complètement tort ? … l'heure n'était pas aux tergiversations.

\- Plus tard, Ron ! Dépêchons-nous !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Minerva, Severus s'était déjà volatilisé. Ils descendirent les escaliers en hâte et longèrent les couloirs déserts du château.

\- Mais où sont passés les élèves ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Par-là, suivez-moi, fit Minerva, en accélérant la cadence.

Sidérés et silencieux,professeurs et élèves, s'étaient tous rassemblés dans la grande salle de Poudlard et regardaient un bien étrange spectacle. _Tel le reflet dans un miroir_ , ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry, en voyant ce qui monopolisait leurs attentions.

Au centre de la pièce, Severus et Ervus se faisaient face, ignorant la foule curieuse qui se massait autour d'eux. Ils s'observaient, intensément, surpris de voir leurs propres regards dans le visage de l'autre.

Ils se retrouvaient, enfin. Tant de solitude, de souffrance, tant de bonheur à partager anéantie. On les avait séparés, arrachés à l'autre. Mais le lien qui les unissait ne s'était pas brisé. Tous deux le sentait se propager dans chaque cellule de leurs corps comme une vague de chaleur. Un courant électrique. Le lien, jadis amputé, reprenait vie.

\- Severus..., commença Ervus.

Le bruit sec d'un transplanage l'empêcha de poursuivre. Shacklebolt venait d'arriver, suivi de plusieurs aurors qui formèrent rapidement un cercle autour d'eux.

Ervus se saisi aussitôt de sa baguette.

\- Lâchez votre baguette ! Ordonna le ministre, en pointant la sienne en direction des jumeaux.

Tous les aurors firent de même, à l'exception de Ron, et Harry, furieux de voir Shacklebolt s'immiscer à ce point dans son enquête. Et qui plus est, le ministre ignorait un fait : Ervus Nimler détenait Hermione, et tuer Nimler revenait à la tuer, elle.

Ron, qui suivait la même logique, s'écria :

\- Attendez, Attendez ! Hermione !

Tout se passa alors très vite.

Ervus tourna la tête, surpris. Shacklebolt en profita pour tenter de le désarmer. Un éclair rouge jaillit de sa baguette. Avec une rapidité déconcertante, Severus saisit la sienne et contra l'attaque. Furieux, Ervus jeta son courroux sur le ministre. Celui-ci para le sort, de justesse. Tous les aurors passèrent alors à l'attaque. Maléfices et sortilèges fondèrent sur les jumeaux. Ils parèrent chaque coups, évitant les sorts et contre attaquant de plus belle. Sachant que le temps jouait en leur faveur, les aurors maintenaient les coups avec constance et resserraient le cercle dans lequel les deux frères se démenaient. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire pour eux, ils le savaient. Coincé au milieu de cette toile gigantesque. Mais les jumeaux tenaient bon. Ils étaient dos à dos, unis dans l'adversité, lié par l'équilibre parfait de leurs forces, à l'unisson, dans une obstination féroce.

Les cris terrorisé des élèves s'élevèrent alors dans un vacarme embrasé et masquèrent ceux d'Harry et de Ron :

\- Arrêtez, Arrêtez ! Il détient Hermione ! Hurlaient-ils.

En vain, les attaques continuaient à fuser jusqu'à ce que, soudain, Shacklebolt stoppe toute attaque d'un geste de la main. Ron et Harry se liquéfièrent en comprenant la raison. Ervus venait de tomber à genou, la tête baissée, une main compressée sur sa poitrine touchée.

\- Non ! s'écria Severus, en voyant son frère à terre.

Il s'agenouilla, le prit dans ses bras, et vit avec effroi le sang se répandre déjà.

\- Ervus, souffla-t-il, en écartant les cheveux sur le visage en sueur de son frère.

Avec effort, Ervus se cala un peu plus contre l'épaule de son frère. Il s'agrippa à son cou puis lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Fait nous… partir d'ici…

\- Ton état ne supportera pas un transplanage, Ervus.

\- Je m'en accommoderai.

\- Ervus…

\- Severus, je t'en prie !

Le maître des potions ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il se releva en soutenant Ervus accroché à son cou et balaya d'un regard méprisant les aurors qui s'approchaient de lui comme un étau qui se referme.

\- Severus ! dit alors Shacklebolt, jettes ta baguette !

Les yeux de Rogue n'étaient plus que deux fentes noires et menaçantes.

D'une voix rauque, il articula chaque mot distinctement :

\- Prie pour qu'il s'en remette, Kingsley !

\- Cet homme est un assassin, Severus !

\- C'est mon frère ! Hurla de rage le maître des potions.

Il ne laissa pas le temps au ministre de répondre. Dans un claquement sec, il s'évapora, laissant derrière lui le visage médusé de Shacklebolt.

Harry l'était tout autant. Il connaissait assez Severus pour savoir que l'attaque qu'il venait de subir provoquerait en lui une colère monumentale. Tout lui glissait entre les doigts. Désormais Severus aiderait son frère quoi qu'il arrive, ou pire, il le vengerait, sachant ce qu'un transplanage pouvait produire sur un homme blessée.

Il s'approcha de Shacklebolt et demanda avec calme, malgré le feu qui s'embrasait en lui :

\- Monsieur le ministre, connaissez-vous les pensées Myrddhin ?

Shacklebolt posa un regard lymphatique sur Harry.

\- Non, pas vraiment… pourquoi cette question ?

\- L'une d'elles dit ceci : c'est en craignant le pire, que le pire arrive. Vous dites que votre unique désir est de protéger le monde magique, mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui Monsieur le ministre, en attaquant ces deux hommes, vous venez de le mettre en péril.

\- Il fallait arrêter cet homme, nous n'avions pas d'autre alternative !

\- Pas d'autre alternative ? Et que faites-vous de Rogue ? N'avez-vous pas confiance en lui ? Ne pensez-vous pas que Severus aurait pu aider son frère à retrouver la raison ? Il était notre meilleur atout et vous l'avez attaqué sans la moindre hésitation ! D'après vous que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

\- Harry, Severus est un souverain Myrddhin, tu sembles l'oublier !

\- Et alors ?!… de toute façon il s'en moque !

\- Il s'en moque pour le moment mais Severus est un homme ambitieux, et orgueilleux aussi, dès qu'il aura assimilé son nouveau statut, il n'aura qu'un seul désir : Récupérer la place qui lui est dû. Tôt ou tard, Severus aurait fini par rejoindre son jumeau et suivi la même direction. C'était inévitable. En les attaquant tous les deux, c'est cela que je voulais éviter.

\- Et bien de toute évidence, votre plan n'a pas marché !

Shacklebolt ne répondit rien.

Harry regarda les élèves se disperser, et repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue dans la matinée. « Tu dois protéger Severus de lui-même » lui avait demandé Dumbledore. Avait-il déjà lamentablement échoué ?

\- Il y a autre chose, reprit-il, Hermione est détenue par Nimler.

\- Comment ça détenu ?

\- Ervus Nimler l'a kidnappé ! Intervint Ron.

\- Kidnappé ? Par merlin mais pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ?

\- Vous ne nous en avez pas laissé le temps, Monsieur le ministre !

Shacklebolt ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes. Au bout de quelques secondes, il ouvrit les paupières et demanda :

\- Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire pour la retrouver ?

\- Prier. Prier pour que Nimler ne soit pas mort, répondit Harry, en tournant les talons.

Hermione se réveilla d'un bond et constata avec terreur qu'elle n'avait pas rêvée.

Ou était-elle ? L'endroit était plongé dans l'obscurité et il y planait une odeur putride. Elle entendait le vent cracher de longues rafales qui faisaient grincer les cloisons en bois tout autour d'elle. Elle voulut bouger et gémit aussitôt de douleur. Le froid paralysait ses mains et ses pieds et la faisait souffrir le martyr.

Elle réalisa très vite qu'elle était dans un placard, en dessous d'une montée d'escalier. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? Elle avait froid, elle avait faim, elle avait peur, et eut un haut le cœur en songeant que personne ne viendrait peut être la chercher.

Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se détendre. L'heure n'était pas à l'affolement. Elle devait trouver rapidement une solution avant que le froid ait raison de son corps et de sa lucidité.

Nimler s'était introduit chez elle avec l'intention de trouver son frère. Il avait posé la question et avait pointé sa baguette sur elle. Et après ? Après, c'était le trou noir. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? Et lui, Nimler, ou était-il maintenant ? Avait-il retrouvé Severus ? Chaque question en appelait une autre et créait une confusion dans son esprit. Elle pensa alors à Ron et Harry. Ils s'étaient probablement rendu compte de sa disparition. Eux, sauraient la retrouver… elle s'accrocha à cette idée comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. Dans l'immédiat, lutter contre le froid devait être son unique priorité.

Elle s'agenouilla, malgré ses jambes engourdies, puis tambourina contre la porte verrouillée.

\- A l'aide ! A l'aide ! Cria-t-elle, en battant la cadence à grands coups de poings.

Elle cogna, cogna, jusqu'à ce que le liseré lumineux en dessous de la porte s'estompe, et que le froid de la nuit lui ôte les quelques forces qui lui restait.


	20. Chapter 20 - Songes d'une nuit d'hiver

Chapitre 20

Songes d'une nuit d'hiver

Severus ouvrit la porte et monta à l'étage sans quitter son frère des yeux qui gisait dans ses bras. Une fois dans la chambre, il le posa sur le lit, lui ôta robe et manteau, puis dégrafa les boutons de sa chemise imbibée de sang. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser une grimace en voyant la blessure qui entaillait sa poitrine. Il pointa sa baguette sur la meurtrissure et lança quelques contre sorts. Sans résultat. La plaie restait à vif et le sang continuait à couler.

Il quitta alors la pièce pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard les bras chargés de fioles et de bandages.

La première potion qu'il versa sur la blessure stoppa l'hémorragie. Lorsqu'il vida la seconde fiole sur la plaie, Ervus poussa un long râle agonisant, son visage se déforma sous l'effet de la douleur. Ses doigts crispés s'agrippèrent au drap pendant que la plaie ouverte cicatrisait à une vitesse fulgurante.

Il avait beaucoup saigné, mais à son grand soulagement, Severus sentit son pouls reprendre peu à peu un rythme régulier. A l'aide d'une serviette, il essuya le visage et les cheveux de son frère trempés de sueur, puis il appliqua un baume apaisant sur la plaie il massa délicatement et recouvrit le tout de pansements.

Désormais, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté du lit puis regarda son frère.

L'empathie qu'il éprouvait pour lui était telle qu'il en souffrait physiquement. Étrangement, une douleur diffuse se propageait par à-coup dans sa poitrine, à l'endroit précis ou Ervus avait été touché. Était-ce une simple impression ? Non, il souffrait lorsque souffrait son jumeau. Et cette idée lui faisait du bien. Lui qui jusqu'alors n'avait connu que les ténèbres, il apprit le réconfort de la lumière. En regardant son frère ainsi, il sut, des lors, qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la nuit étalait son manteau d'ébène et la petite bougie posée sur la table de chevet vivait fébrilement ses derniers instants.

Il inclina la tête pour détendre son cou contracté. Son regard se posa alors sur son frère. Il était assis, adossé à l'oreiller et ne le quittait pas des yeux. Le léger sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres incita Severus à faire de même.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Bien, répondit une voix identique à la sienne.

Severus se leva puis posa la main sur le front de son frère.

\- La fièvre commence à tomber, d'ici quelques jours tu seras de nouveau sur pied.

\- Merci. Merci mon frère.

\- N'aurais-tu pas fais la même chose ?

\- En tout point.

Ils se regardèrent, avec la même et étrange sensation de ne s'être jamais vraiment quittés. Déjà liés par une inébranlable complicité, ils se découvraient pourtant, avec pudeur et curiosité.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Severus prit une petite fiole posée sur la table et la tendit à Ervus.

\- Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, bois, il se régénérera plus vite.

Ervus prit le flacon et l'avala d'une traite. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur son frère.

\- Je t'ai cherché tu sais, pendant ces trois dernières années, je t'ai cherché sans relâche, ou était tu ?

\- Loin…

Ervus arqua un sourcil.

\- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, reprit Severus. Si j'avais sus que j'avais un frère… que tu existais …

\- J'avais promis à Dumbledore de taire mon existence, et compte tenu de la mission qui t'incombait, je n'ai eu d'autres choix que de rester dans l'ombre. Mais, je n'ai jamais été bien loin de toi...

\- C'était toi dans la cabane hurlante, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as soigné la morsure au cou et tu m'as donné du bézoard pour contrer le venin de Naguini…

\- Oui, j'aurais voulu intervenir avant, mais, comme mes chances de tuer Voldemort me paraissaient plus qu'incertaine, j'ai donc jugé préférable de m'abstenir.

\- Et tu as bien fais, concéda Severus.

Ils sourirent, ensemble, d'un sourire identique.

\- J'ai longuement hésité à t'emmener avec moi à ce moment-là, mais tes blessures imposaient des soins que je n'étais pas en mesure de te donner et que seul Sainte Mangouste pouvait te procurer tu es resté presque un mois là-bas, et lorsque tu en es sorti, tu as disparu sans que je ne puisse avoir le temps de te rencontrer.

\- Pardonnes-moi, Ervus, si j'avais su…

\- Tu n'as rien as te faire pardonner, la fatalité et la puanteur de ce monde s'est acharné à nous séparer, mais aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui nous sommes enfin ensemble et personne ne pourra désormais nous séparer !

Severus marqua un temps avant de demander :

\- Que s'est-il passé, Ervus ? Qui nous a séparés ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je pense que la réponse va te surprendre, car tu as connu et côtoyé l'homme qui a brisé nos existences, mais bien heureusement pour toi, il ignorait qui tu étais.

\- Abraxas Malefoy ?...

\- Oui. Il savait que le peuple Myrddhin n'était pas qu'une simple légende et que le pouvoir des amulettes était une réalité. Il savait également qu'au manoir Nimler vivait les derniers descendants des souverains Myrddhin et que pour acquérir le pouvoir des amulettes, il devait les exterminer. Nous n'avions que deux ans lorsque Malefoy a envoyé son homme de main nous tuer.

\- Alphonsio Korkis.

\- Oui, Alphonsio Korkis. Il est arrivé au manoir en se faisant passer pour un vagabond qui cherchait refuge. Il a assassiné lâchement nos parents qui lui offraient l'hospitalité. En revanche, il n'a pu se résoudre à tuer leurs deux enfants. Mais, il s'est tout de même arrangé pour nous séparer et nous éloigner, de manière à ce que jamais nous puissions nous retrouver. Moi, il m'a envoyé à la Nouvelle Orléans, sous la tutelle d'une femme répondant au nom de Greka Diamond. Toi, c'est en Angleterre qu'il t'a laissé, entre les mains d'une certaine Eilleen Prince.

\- Et tu as tué cet homme…

\- Bien sûr que je l'ai tué ! Il était l'assassin de nos parents ! N'aurais-tu fais la même chose si tu avais pris connaissance de ses actes ?

\- Si, certainement, concéda Severus, mais ma haine se serait tournée sur Abraxas Malefoy…

Il secoua la tête avec dégoût.

\- Par Salazar, dire que j'ai côtoyé cet homme, sa famille, son fils, que j'ai d'ailleurs considéré à une époque comme un ami, et je suis le parrain de Drago alors que…

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, coupa Ervus. Lucius Malefoy ignorait tous des agissements de son père, Korkis ne lui a jamais rien dit. Et quoiqu'il en soit, aujourd'hui c'est du ministère dont nous devons vraiment nous venger !

Il eut un silence.

\- Ervus, qui t'as donné ces renseignements ? Demanda Severus. Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ?

\- C'est Greka, m'a mère adoptive qui me l'a dit sur son lit de mort, il y a sept ans. Cette femme éprouvait tant de haine à mon égard qu'elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de me cracher au visage que je n'étais pas son véritable fils. Le veritaserum que je lui ai administré par la suite lui a délié totalement la langue. Elle m'a parlé de mes origines, de toi, de tout, et je n'ai eu alors de cesse de te retrouver. Je me suis installé au manoir Nimler et j'ai appris que tu étais professeur à l'école de Poudlard, tout près de notre demeure familiale. J'étais prêt à venir te voir, mais ma rencontre avec Albus Dumbledore m'a coupé tout net dans mon élan. Il n'a eu d'autres choix que de me parler du rôle que tu tenais dans le combat contre Voldemort et j'ai compris que pour nous retrouver enfin, et pour que notre destinée s'accomplisse, il fallait impérativement que ce seigneur des ténèbres ignore mon existence, et qu'il meurt. Alors, je suis resté dans l'ombre, en attendant patiemment que la fin de la guerre s'achève.

\- Et je me suis enfui lorsque nous avions enfin la possibilité de nous retrouver...

Ervus n'ajouta aucun commentaire. Il se redressa un peu pour prendre le verre d'eau posé sur la table de chevet.

\- Laisse-moi faire, fit le maître des potions, en voyant son frère grimacer sous l'effort.

Tout en regardant Severus verser l'eau dans son verre, Ervus demanda :

\- Alors, ou étais-tu pendant toutes ces années ?

\- Dans la péninsule du Kamtchatka.

\- En Russie ?

\- Oui, en Russie. Dans une région que je qualifierais par son climat de peu hospitalière.

\- Mais pourquoi là-bas ? S'étonna Ervus.

\- Je pensais ne pas survivre à la guerre. Je crois même que d'une certaine manière, j'espérais mourir. Alors lorsque je suis sorti de Sainte Mangouste, je me suis senti bien trop vivant. J'étais désemparé. Tout m'insupportait, me répugnait et je me sentais glisser dans les abysses d'une profonde détresse. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie : Fuir, me retrouvé seul, loin de tout ce que je venais de vivre. J'avais besoin de laver mon âme, de le sortir de l'abîme dans lequel il se trouvait depuis trop longtemps. Pendant deux ans, j'ai vécu dans une cabane miteuse, loin de tout. L'hostilité du lieu, le froid, la solitude, l'immensité sauvage et la rudesse du quotidien m'ont obligés non pas à vivre, mais à survivre. Néanmoins, et paradoxalement, cette forme de lutte m'a été salutaire, puisqu'elle m'a donné le courage d'oublier, ou du moins, d'accepter. De m'accepter, moi.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu éprouvé de tels sentiments à ton égard ?

Severus marqua un temps.

\- J'ai été mangemort, Ervus, avec tout ce que cela implique...

Il baissa la tête et ajouta à mi-voix :

\- Et puis j'ai aimé une femme. Lily.

\- Et elle est morte par ta faute, c'est bien cela ?

Severus releva la tête et fixa son frère.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- _Tu as les yeux de ta mère_ , ce sont bien ces mots que tu as dit à Harry Potter ? Il me faudrait beaucoup d'amour mêlé de culpabilité pour accepter de faire ce que tu as fait pendant la guerre. Tromper un sorcier comme Voldemort exigerait pour ma part un besoin viscéral de rédemption.

Ervus bu une gorgé d'eau et ajouta :

\- Je suis convaincu qu'en agissant de la sorte, en risquant ta vie chaque jours pour cet amour, ou qu'elle soit, Lily t'a pardonné. Et aujourd'hui, je crois qu'il est grand temps que tu en fasses autant. Non pas que tu acceptes, Severus, mais que tu te pardonnes, enfin !

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Voilà des paroles pleines de sagesses, digne d'un souverain Myrddhin...

Les deux frères s'observèrent.

\- Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais en ce qui me concerne, les belles pensées Myrddhin ne sont pas forcément une évidence, admit Ervus, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

\- Il y a quelques années, Dumbledore m'a légué un livre sur le sujet… peut-être faudra-t-il que je songe à le lire un de ces jours, enchaîna Severus.

La réplique fit rire Ervus aux éclats. Severus le suivit de près, et tout deux ne furent pas sûr d'avoir ri de si bon cœur un jour.

Puis au bout d'un moment, les sourires se firent plus discrets. Severus plaça une nouvelle bougie dans le chandelier et se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Ervus, pourquoi as-tu tué Boldorin ? Crois-tu qu'il était vraiment nécessaire d'agir de la sorte ?

Le visage du jumeau se rembrunit.

\- Cet imbécile exposait l'amulette d'Algorff dans son musée comme une vulgaire babiole. Oui, je crois qu'il était nécessaire de le faire !

Il prit le temps de boire une nouvelle gorgée d'eau avant ajouter :

\- La veille, je m'étais présenté à lui comme le descendant de Vertuosus, le souverain Myrddhin. Il m'a pris pour toi, Severus, et il ne m'a pas cru une seule seconde. Il voulait des preuves, alors que, toi disparu, je n'en avais aucune. Et quand bien même, jamais il ne m'aurait laissé prendre librement l'amulette, alors que cet artefact nous revient de droit ! Il est notre héritage, Severus !

\- Je sais cela, Ervus… tu lui as pris sa baguette, pourquoi ?

\- Voyons Severus, tu le sais parfaitement, j'ai pris cette baguette pour les mêmes raisons qui t'ont décidé à récupérer celle du prêtre Fargaël.

Severus épousseta une poussière sur son manteau.

\- Et, ou en est-elle cette potion ? Tu as commencé à la préparer ?

\- A vrai dire je comptais le faire aujourd'hui, mais j'ai eu quelques petits imprévus, que je ne regrette absolument pas, du reste.

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis restèrent ainsi, à profiter d'un silence complice. Ils se sentaient apaisés, entiers, pour la première fois de leurs vies sans n'avoir rien à cacher.

Severus se leva soudain d'un bond en s'exclamant :

\- Ervus, ou est Hermione ?

Ervus Grimaça. Hermione Granger. Il l'avait oublié.

\- Je l'ai laissé dans la cabane Hurlante, dans le placard sous l'escalier…

\- Elle n'est pas… morte ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Elle était juste un appât, Severus, je ne lui veux aucun mal !

Le maître des potions se précipita vers la porte en empoignant sa cape à la volée. Il savait qu'il devait se hâter s'il ne voulait pas trouver Hermione frigorifiée, ou pire encore.

\- Elle tient beaucoup à toi, lâcha alors Ervus.

Severus s'apprêtait à franchir le pas de la porte. Il s'arrêta tout net et se retourna.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle tient beaucoup à toi.

\- Elle a besoin de moi, voilà tout.

\- Pas seulement…

\- … elle te l'a dit ?

Ervus sourit.

\- Serait-ce réciproque ?

\- Serait-ce du commérage ?

\- Hé, je ne suis pas une commère !

Severus prit un air sceptique en se dirigeant de nouveau vers la porte.

\- Severus, attend ! Ou sommes-nous ? Ici, je veux dire ?

\- En Cornouailles, je me suis installé dans ce cottage il a cinq mois, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne risques rien, personne ne connaît cet endroit. Rendors-toi.

Il était quatre heures du matin lorsque Severus arriva à la cabane hurlante. En ouvrant la porte du placard, un frisson de terreur le parcouru de la tête aux pieds. Hermione était en position fœtale, les paupières closent, et ses lèvres violacées à demi ouvertes lui donnaient l'apparence d'être comme pétrifié.

Il s'agenouilla, posa deux doigts sur son cou froid et remercia Merlin : une pulsation demeurait. Il lança aussitôt un sort de réchauffement puis frictionna chaque partie de son corps vigoureusement. Il ôta sa cape, la posa sur Hermione, et la serra contre lui.

\- Hermione, réveillez-vous, dit-il, en tapotant ses joues livides.

\- Se…Severus…, c'est vous ? Marmonna-t-elle, en ouvrant doucement les paupières.

\- Oui, Hermione, c'est moi. Mon frère m'a dit ou vous vous trouviez. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Hermione glissa les mains autour de la taille de Severus, puis posa la tête contre sa poitrine en serrant sa prise.

\- J'ai froid, répondit-elle.

\- Je vais vous ramener au terrier, Hermione. Vous sentez vous le force de transplaner ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. De la main, elle effleura les joues pales de son sauveur puis amena ses lèvres à hauteur des siennes.

\- Que faites-vous ? Fit Severus, surpris par cette familiarité.

\- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie…

\- Et alors ?! Le froid vous aurait-il à ce point atrophié…

Hermione ne le laissa pas finir sa tirade railleuse. Elle glissa ses doigts sur sa nuque, posa sa bouche contre la sienne, et savoura la tiédeur humide des lèvres pantoises du maître des potions.

Severus cru tomber à la renverse. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Lui d'ordinaire si maître de lui-même, il se sentait aimanté, chavirant dans la volupté de ce baiser. Pourquoi cette gamine le chamboulait à ce point ? Pourquoi le contact de ses lèvres créait en lui de telles sensations ? Une chaleur dans le ventre. Un frisson enivrant. Ces derniers jours, il s'était surpris à aimer les passer avec elle. Il aimait sa présence. Oui, mais pas seulement. Hermione granger était devenue une femme, belle qui plus est. Belle, et désirable…

Il resserra l'étreinte, presque malgré lui.

Dehors, le vent soufflait de violentes rafales et s'engouffrait dans la cabane. Une porte claqua, violemment. Hermione sursauta et Severus réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire. D'un mouvement brusque, il mit fin à l'étreinte et enleva les bras d'Hermione accrochés à son cou. Il se leva, et rétorqua froidement, en prenant la direction de la porte :

\- Venez, je vous ramène !

Hermione se leva. Elle fit quelques pas tant bien que mal, mais sentit que son corps refuserait d'avantage d'efforts.

\- Par Merlin, j'ai les pieds complètement glacés, souffla-t-elle, en s'affalant piteusement contre le mur du couloir.

A l'autre bout du couloir, Rogue attendait. Il resta immobile un instant, indécis, puis s'approcha d'un pas lent. Sa silhouette à peine éclairée par un rayon de lune qui transperçait la fenêtre lui donnait l'apparence d'une ombre chinoise, ténébreuse et menaçante. Il arriva à hauteur d'Hermione, et dit, en la toisant de toute sa hauteur :

\- Je vais vous aider à vous relever, Granger, mais ayez cette fois-ci la maturité de ne pas recommencer cette mièvrerie ridicule dont vous avez fait preuve à l'instant.

\- Vous avez aimé ce baiser, Severus, ne le niez pas, vous en aviez autant envie que moi.

\- Ce n'était qu'un ridicule instant de faiblesse auquel je ne m'abaisserais plus.

\- Un baiser ? Une faiblesse ? Décidément, vous êtes un homme bien étrange Severus Rogue, pour avoir à ce point peur de vos émotions.

\- Peur ? Prenez garde petite sotte, aux mots que vous utilisez !

\- Que je prenne garde ! Qu'allez-vous faire ? Vous allez me laisser ici, c'est ça ? Vous allez me laisser crever de froid à cause d'un baiser, d'un simple baiser ?! Je ne vous comprends pas, Severus. Qu'est qui vous rend si froid, si méfiant, si méprisant ?

\- L'habitude, fit sèchement Severus, en empoignant son bras.

Le transplanage qui s'en suivit secoua un peu plus Hermione. En arrivant à destination, seule la main de Severus qui tenait toujours son bras l'empêcha de s'étaler de tout son long.

\- Voyons, un effort Granger ! Le terrier est juste là !

Puisant dans les dernières forces qui lui restaient, Hermione se remit debout. Elle fit quelques pas devant elle, les yeux rivés sur les lumières du terrier, et pris soin de ne pas regarder Severus resté derrière elle.

\- Votre frère a fini par vous retrouver ? Fit-elle.

\- … en effet.

\- Vous allez le rejoindre ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous n'avez plus l'intention de m'aider pour la potion, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Les choses… ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient.

Un silence passa.

\- J'ai aimé ce baiser, souffla-t-elle, en s'éloignant.

Severus la regarda marcher un instant, d'un regard insondable. Il fit volte-face puis disparu dans une arabesque de fumée aussi sombre que la nuit.


	21. Chapter 21 - Miracle or not miracle ?

Chapitre 21

Miracle or not miracle ?

Les deux hommes surgirent de nulle part l'un à côté de l'autre, et marchèrent d'un pas vif, leurs longues capes virevoltant derrière eux. Le chemin qu'ils empruntaient les menait tout droit sur un impressionnant portail en fer forgé fermé à double tour. Dans une synchronisation parfaite, ils levèrent le bras gauche et sans freiner la cadence, traversèrent la grille comme on traverse un mirage. Tout au bout de l'allée, bordée de mûriers et de conifères soigneusement taillées, les contours d'un manoir se dessinaient sous la lumière du clair de lune. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, hormis le crissement de leurs pas sur les graviers, et l'étrange chant d'un paon quelque part dans la propriété qui criait : « Léon ! Léon ! »

Ils montèrent le porche d'entrée.

\- Je te laisse faire, dit le premier, en frappant deux coups fermes sur la porte à l'aide du marteau de bronze.

\- Très bien, répondit Severus Rogue.

L'elfe de maison qui vint leur ouvrir cligna des yeux en les voyants. Avait-il la berlue ? Deux Severus Rogue attendaient devant la porte.

\- Maître Rogue, fit-il, le regard oscillant, ne sachant lequel des deux hommes était ce dernier, il y a bien longtemps que nous ne vous avions vu…

\- Va me chercher ta Maîtresse, s'il te plaît, répliqua Severus.

\- Oui, Maître Rogue !

L'elfe de maison s'écarta pour les laisser entrer et disparu.

Certains des portraits aux teints pâles accrochés aux murs du hall d'entrée, regardaient les deux visiteurs d'un œil rond, surpris par la similitude. D'autres affichaient clairement leurs scepticismes. Ils n'étaient pas dupes. Du polynéctar, certainement. Une telle ressemblance était impossible.

Narcissa Malefoy arriva sur ces entrefaites. A l'instar de ses aïeux, elle posa un regard nuancé sur les jumeaux. Ses yeux se balançaient de l'un à l'autre avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'incrédulité.

\- Severus Rogue, dans ma demeure ! S'exclama-t-elle néanmoins. Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise ! Tu as l'air en forme !

\- Bonsoir Narcissa, désolé d'arriver à l'improviste. Nous ne te dérangeons pas ?

\- Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour, Severus, ta mission étant terminée…, elle s'esclaffa. Et voilà que j'en retrouve deux pour le prix d'un !

\- Ah, oui, sourit Severus, je n'ai pas fait les présentations : je te présente Ervus, mon frère. Ervus : Narcissa.

\- Bonsoir, Madame Malefoy, fit Ervus.

Narcissa resta un instant sans réaction, hébété.

\- Ton… ton frère ? Finit-elle par articuler. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère, Severus, ça aussi, tu as pris soin de nous le cacher…

\- Je le sais moi-même depuis peu, Narcissa, je ne t'ai rien caché.

\- Tu ne m'as rien caché ?! Vraiment ?! S'exclama-t-elle, avec une soudaine animosité dans la voix.

\- Serais-tu fâchée, Narcissa ? Demanda alors Severus à travers un rictus ironique.

\- Tu… tu oses te moquer ?

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre...

\- Je sais aujourd'hui que tu peux adopter bien des genres, Severus Rogue, un vrai caméléon !

\- Et cela te préoccupe, semble-t-il.

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Il y a une chose que j'aimerais que tu m'expliques : pourquoi Lucius pourrit à Azkaban alors que toi, non ? Explique-moi, Severus !? Toi aussi tu as été un mangemort, il me semble ?!

Severus avança d'un pas et plongea son regard noir dans les yeux haineux de Narcissa.

\- Pour les même raisons qui font que tu n'es pas toi-même en prison, Narcissa : il y avait des adolescents à sauver ! Tu devrais me dire merci, au lieu de me cracher ta hargne !

Ses quelques mots firent l'effet d'une douche froide à la maîtresse des lieux.

\- Lucius te considérait comme un ami, fit-elle alors, en baissant les yeux.

\- Il m'a fallu faire des choix ! Je crois que tu peux comprendre cela, Narcissa.

Narcissa n'insista pas. Ce qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Severus n'était pas vraiment clair, en fait. Elle lui en voulait, terriblement. Certes, elle reconnaissait en lui un certain courage, une abnégation même, pour avoir trompé un sorcier comme Voldemort. Mais il l'avait manipulé. Il avait manipulé son camp, ses amis aussi, sa famille. A cette époque, elle l'appréciait, vraiment. Alors que lui n'était qu'un espion qui jouait un double jeu. Severus n'était qu'un traître ! Oui, mais voilà, quand elle allait au plus profond d'elle-même, près de son cœur et de son âme, un tout autre sentiment la submergeait : La reconnaissance infinie d'avoir sauvé son fils d'une mort certaine.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Demanda-t-elle alors, d'un air soudain las, comme si elle déposait les armes.

\- Je souhaiterais récupérer deux objets m'appartenant, à moi et à mon frère.

\- Je ne vois rien à toi dans cette demeure, Severus, tu dois faire erreur.

\- Et pourtant..., intervint Ervus.

Narcissa regarda d'un air déconcerté les visages impassibles des jumeaux.

\- Je ne vois pas, insista-t-elle.

\- Une prophétie, expliqua Severus, que ton beau-père a subtilisé de la salle des prophéties, je me demande bien comment d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle ne le concerne pas.

Narcissa se décomposa.

\- Il y a une clé, également, ajouta Ervus, la clé de chêne, avec le nom de Merlin gravé dessus, qu'Alphonsio Korkis a volé à nos parents juste après les avoir tué…

\- Tu ne vois toujours pas ? Renchérit Severus, d'une voix douceâtre.

Narcissa recula d'un pas, de deux, un peu sonnée, le regard presque effrayé. Elle pensa à ces deux objets, caché dans les caves de son manoir... elle pensa aussi à Alphonsio Korkis, retrouvé mort, et au message scarifié sur son corps. Qu'est-ce que lui avait dit Potter déjà ? Elle chercha, puis se rappela : _Ainsi commence la vengeance de Merlin._

Son teint vira au blanc cadavérique.

\- Je… non…, balbutia-t-elle, l'île Myrddhin, la famille souveraine, les amulettes, tout ça ce n'est qu'une fable…

Severus s'approcha alors d'elle et lui susurra à l'oreille :

\- Je vais t'avouer un secret, Narcissa, tout ce que tu viens d'énoncer est en fait bien réel.

Narcissa recula encore en fixant Severus d'un air indigné et terrifié à la fois.

\- Tu… tu as tué Alphonsio ? C'était toi, Severus ?

\- Ne prends pas cet air scandalisé, tu as fait bien pire pendant la guerre, si je me souviens bien !

La remarque la blessa. Elle n'en montra rien et encaissa le coup.

\- C'est moi qui ai tué Korkis, corrigea Ervus, ainsi que Dortus Boldorin. Ces objets nous reviennent de droit, ils sont l'héritage des souverains Myrddhin, notre héritage ! Je n'ai pas l'âme d'un assassin, madame Malefoy, mais soyez certaine que je n'hésiterai pas à tuer encore si on me barre le chemin.

\- Alors Narcissa, poursuivit Severus, la mémoire te revient-elle ?

Severus. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. A bien y réfléchir, elle n'était plus sure de l'avoir jamais connu un jour. Rogue. Même son nom n'était pas le sien. Etait-il vraiment un descendant Merlin ? Par Serpentard, si Lucius avait su ça ! Tout aurait été si différent. Même son visage affichait une sérénité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Severus avait changé. Ou était-il vraiment lui-même pour la première fois de sa vie ? Elle ne sut le dire, mais une chose était sure : à cet instant, se tenait devant elle deux puissants sorciers particulièrement soudés, et déterminés à récupérer leurs dus.

\- Serait-ce une menace ? fit-elle alors, en tentant de garder un semblant d'assurance.

\- Voyons Narcissa, tu n'as aucun intérêt à nous refuser ce que nous réclamons, tempéra Severus.

\- Qu'est ce qui me prouve que vous êtes bien ce que vous prétendez être ?

\- Ça ! S'exclama Drago, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce avec une clé en bois sculpté dans une main, et un globe de verre dans l'autre ou était inscrit sur une petite étiquette jaunie : les jumeaux de Myrddhin. Si cette prophétie vous concerne, alors elle le prouvera elle-même, ajouta-t-il.

Sans hésitation, il s'approcha des jumeaux et tendit la boule sombre à Severus. Sous les longs doigts du maître des potions, le globe commença par diffuser une pâle lumière intérieure qui vint se refléter dans ses yeux d'ébène. Puis la chaleur tiède se propagea.

\- Tu sens cette chaleur, Narcissa, n'est-ce pas une preuve ? Fit alors Severus, lui-même un peu troublé.

\- Si… en effet…, souffla la maîtresse des lieux.

Drago donna la clé de chêne à Ervus d'un air entendu. Le jumeau s'en saisit et la glissa sous sa cape.

\- Bien, fit Severus en faisant de même avec le globe, nous n'allons pas abuser de votre temps plus longtemps !

Drago se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée sans dire un mot, tout en invitant les jumeaux à le suivre. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, mais prit soin de ne pas l'actionner. Il demanda :

\- Je serais tout de même curieux de savoir ce qu'elle ouvre, cette clé ?

\- Le temple d'Elydrass, répondit Ervus, c'est dans ce temple situé en plein cœur de Micmira qu'est enfermée la dernière amulette, l'amulette de Dorm.

Drago baissa les yeux un instant puis finit par ouvrir la porte pour laisser passer les jumeaux. Lorsqu'ils furent à quelques pas, il posa la question fatidique qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

\- Vous… vous comptez vraiment utiliser le pouvoir des amulettes ?

Là, seul Severus se retourna.

\- Ce que nous voulons, dit-il, c'est reprendre notre place, et nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour qu'il en soit ainsi !

\- Tu ne montes pas te coucher ? Fit Ron, en entrant dans une petite pièce du terrier aménagée en laboratoire improvisé.

Il était une heure du matin. Hermione regardait la substance verdâtre qui bouillonnait dans le chaudron avec la boule au ventre.

Elle avait échoué. Pitoyablement échoué. Cette pâte visqueuse qui globulait grossièrement ne ressemblait en rien au liquide fluide et ambré précisé dans les notes de Severus à ce stade de la préparation. A quel moment avait-elle dérapé ? Elle n'en savait fichtrement rien ! Et son stress était tel, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à refaire mentalement la potion, étape par étape, pour visualiser le problème. Tout s'embrouillait nerveusement. Mais comment avait-elle eu la prétention de faire seule une telle potion ? Elle avait conscience qu'avec des années d'expériences et un savoir solides en matière de préparation, sa réussite restait incertaine. Mais Hermione traversait une période de doute, de remise en question, et cet échec était à ses yeux, le reflet de ses limites et de son incompétence. Elle n'était pas à la hauteur, alors qu'ils avaient une confiance aveugle en elle, tous convaincus de sa réussite et la déception qu'elle lirait dans les yeux d'Harry, et de Dianc aussi – ce gentil prêtre Myrddhin qui se faisait une joie de revoir son île – elle savait qu'elle ne la supporterait pas … si seulement Severus était là… lui qui avait rejoint son frère et ses dangereuses ambitions, alors qu' elle avait tellement besoin de lui en ce moment - et son cœur se serra encore plus en songeant que ce n'était pas uniquement pour concocter la potion...

\- Hermione… ? Insista Ron, doucement.

Elle releva la tête.

\- Je dois la terminer ce soir, répondit-elle, en refoulant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

\- Voilà deux jours que tu n'as pas fermés l'œil, tu as besoin de dormir, ma chérie.

\- Ça va aller, il faut que je termine.

\- Hermione…

\- Ça va ! Répéta-t-elle, sèchement.

\- Non, ça ne va pas, insista docilement Ron, tu es épuisé, et à bout de nerf.

\- A qui la faute ?! Riposta froidement la jeune femme.

L'auror marqua un silence, interloqué.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Ron !

Il encaissa sans dire un mot, puisqu'il savait effectivement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Hermione était sur l'offensive, comme d'habitude. Une habitude qu'il consommait lui-même goulûment mais qu'il souhaitait plus que tout briser aujourd'hui. Il contourna la table, se posta face à elle et posa tendrement ses mains sur ses joues rougies, avant de lui murmurer d'une voix enraillée par l'émotion :

\- Je n'ai pas pris soin de toi, je me suis montré si dur ces derniers temps… je… je n'ai pas été là lorsque tu avais besoin de moi. Pardonnes-moi, Hermione, je t'aime…

Un silence passa.

\- Je sais, finit par souffler la jeune femme en baissant le regard, un peu troublée, un peu honteuse, pas vraiment sure que ce soit encore réciproque. Montes, ajouta-t-elle doucement, je te rejoindrais dans un moment.

Ron acquiesça. Il aurai voulu lui parler, s'excuser, encore, de tout son cœur, mais compte tenu de l'état de sa petite amie, il comprit que le moment était mal venu pour entamer les réconciliations. Alors il se contenta de poser un baiser sur son front puis quitta la pièce.

Hermione attendit que les pas de Ron s'éloignent pour se laisser tomber à même le sol. Elle était épuisée, physiquement, nerveusement, émotionnellement, elle avait l'impression que son cerveau était une cocotte en ébullition et que la soupape de sécurité était restée bloquée. Ce que venait de lui dire Ron aurait dû la rassurer, la réconforter, mais ces mots ne firent qu'augmenter la nausée qui la prenait jusqu'à la gorge. Recoller les morceaux avec lui. En avait-elle la force ? En avait-elle l'envie ? Etait-il déjà trop tard ? Un élan de tristesse la submergea. S'en était trop. Elle se recroquevilla et pleura, longtemps, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil soit le plus fort et qu'il ait enfin raison d'elle.

Un bruit, comme une flamme de cheminette qui s'embrase, la réveilla en sursaut. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa montre. 4h20. Elle avait dormi un peu plus de trois heures. Un record, ces derniers jours. Elle se massa la nuque. Une fois de plus elle avait le cou en compote. Cette manie qu'elle avait de s'endormir dans des positions improbables ! Elle arriva tout de même à s'asseoir et balaya la pièce du regard. Ce bruit de cheminette, elle était certaine de ne pas l'avoir rêvé. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne, même si la cendre étalée devant la cheminée prouvait qu'elle venait tout juste d'être utilisée. Chose étrange également, il y avait cette couverture posée sur son dos, et qui n'était pas à cette place-là lorsqu'elle s'était assoupie. Qui avait eu cette délicate attention ? Le terrier était silencieux, plongé dans l'inertie de la nuit. Mais le sentiment que quelque chose s'était produit ici pendant qu'elle dormait ne la quittait pas. Oui, quelque chose avait changé. Mais quoi ? Une odeur, peut-être, ou se mélangeait le parfum d''iode, de camphre, et de citronnelle. Une odeur qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle se leva, en scrutant chaque coin de la pièce à la recherche de l'intrus. Soudain, son regard se figea sur le chaudron d'où s'échappait de belles volutes scintillantes.

\- Mais ?...

Elle s'approcha, d'un pas hésitant, presque incrédule. Comment était-ce possible ? La pâte verdâtre qu'elle avait concocté quelques heures plus tôt n'était pas censée provoquer ce genre de réaction… Elle était probablement en train de rêver, pensa-t-elle, tandis que son torticolis lui assurait le contraire.

Elle tendit le cou au-dessus du chaudron et posa ses yeux sur son contenu.

\- Mais… comment… ? Fit-elle, abasourdie.

Un liquide aussi fluide que l'eau et aux nuances plus étincelante que la citrine glougloutait paisiblement.

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina, elle n'en revenait pas. Qui avait fait ça ?

La potion était parfaite.

Réussie.

Miraculeusement réussie.


	22. Chapter 22 - Myrddhin

Chapitre 22

Myrddhin

Un vent venu du nord fouettait le bitume verglacé, tandis qu'au loin, les cloches de Big Ben sonnaient souverainement les douze coups de minuit sur Londres endormi. Les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, Harry marchait d'un pas vif sur le trottoir du square Grimmaurd, à deux pâtés de maisons de chez lui.

Le départ pour Myrddhin était imminent.

Ce matin, Hermione avait réveillé tout le terrier en criant comme une furie : _Elle est réussie, elle est réussie !_ En effet, elle avait réussi cet incroyable tour de force : concocter une potion jamais réalisée jusqu'à présent. Étrangement, elle n'était pas convaincue d'en être l'unique responsable. _Et qui d'autre ?_ Avait dit Ron en la prenant dans ses bras avec fierté. Le manque de sommeil et la pression de ces derniers jours devait sans doute la faire un peu divaguer, songeait Harry, et cette modestie, certes, un peu exagérée, restait toute à son honneur. Ce petit quiproquo avait été très vite balayé par les larmes de joie de Dianc, Perric, et Garvin. Ils allaient bientôt revoir leur île. Oui, les côtes Myrddhin étaient désormais à portée de mains !

Ils avaient décidé de partir dès le lendemain, au petit matin, puisque la potion devait reposer pendant au moins 24 heures avant son utilisation. Pour l'instant, un peu de repos serait plus que bienvenue.

Harry arriva devant la porte du 12 square Grimmaurd et glissa la clé dans la serrure.

\- Potter ? Entendit-il, derrière lui.

L'auror se retourna et ne put cacher son étonnement :

\- Drago ? ... Que fais-tu là ?

\- Je t'attendais, Potter.

\- Je vois ça.

\- Je veux te parler.

Harry étouffa un bâillement.

\- Compte tenu de l'heure, j'imagine que ce que tu as à me dire ne peux pas attendre ?

\- En effet, je suis venu te parler des jumeaux.

Le visage assuré de l'auror tressaillit.

\- Les jumeaux ?

\- Les jumeaux Myrddhin, ça va s'en dire, précisa Drago, ravit de l'effet escompté.

\- Et qu'as-tu à m'en dire ?

Malefoy prit le temps d'inspirer profondément. Il leva la tête et regarda un instant la rondeur de la lune - elle faisait briller ses cheveux blonds. Il voyait bien que Potter était pendu à ses lèvres, attendant patiemment ses paroles. Et il aimait ça, faire durer le plaisir.

\- Ils sont passés au manoir hier soir, finit-il par articuler.

\- Narcissa doit être comblée, ironisa Harry, elle qui se plaignait que Severus ne soit pas passé la voir…

\- C'était loin d'être une visite de courtoisie, Potter !

\- Figure toi que je m'en doutais, Malefoy !

\- Quel discernement ! J'imagine donc que tu connais la vraie raison de leur venu !

Harry soupira.

\- Viens-en aux faits, Drago, s'il te plaît. Je suis trop fatigué pour ce genre de querelle.

Drago le toisa, méprisant.

\- Ma mère ne t'a pas tout dit l'autre jour, un petit détail, quel a omit de préciser…

Il laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens.

\- Et ? Fit Harry, qui commençait à perdre patience.

\- Mon grand-père était un homme intelligent, sourit Drago, très intelligent. Après ton départ, l'autre jour, j'ai fouillé dans les nombreux parchemins qu'il possédait et que mon père ne s'est jamais résolu à jeter. L'un de ces parchemins stipulait que la légende de Myrddhin n'en était pas une, que le pouvoir des amulettes existaient vraiment, que le ministère n'avait pas détruit l'île comme il le croyait, il y a 300 ans, et que la famille souveraine s'était exilé en Écosse.

Il laissa passer un silence, fier, comme un instant de répit avant le coup de grâce.

\- Mon grand-père avait également deux reliques en sa possession, deux reliques directement reliés aux souverain Myrddhin. Une prophétie et une clé qui…

\- Une prophétie ? L'interrompit Harry. Comment a-t-il pu se la procurée, alors qu'elle ne le concerne pas ?

\- Je viens de te le dire, Potter, mon grand-père était un homme intelligent ! Quoiqu'il en soit, tu devrais davantage te soucier de la clé…

\- Ah ? Et j'imagine que tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi ?

Drago regarda Harry avec une lueur de défit dans les yeux.

\- Elle ouvre le temple d'Elydrass, là où se trouve la dernière amulette… et je la leur ai donnée avec grand plaisir ! Car quoiqu'en pense le ministère, ou toi, Potter, les jumeaux doivent reprendre la place qui leurs est dû !

\- Je ne crois pas que c'est ce que ton grand-père pensait...

\- C'est vrai... de toute évidence nos idées divergent sur certains points.

Il eut un silence qu'Harry maquilla en opinant du menton d'un air entendu

\- Bien, dit-il ensuite, en tournant les talons, je te remercie pour ces informations, Drago.

\- Tu ne les arrêteras pas ! S'exclama soudain Malefoy, bien décidé à en découdre avec l'auror.

Harry se retourna.

\- Tu sembles bien sûr de toi.

\- Les jumeaux sont bien trop forts, bien trop puissant ! Ils sont les descendants de Merlin ! Je sais qu'ils ont trouvé le moyen pour se rendre sur l'île grâce à une potion, et personne ne les arrêtera, surtout pas toi !

\- Je connais aussi le moyen, Drago, répondit calmement Harry.

La remarque déstabilisa un instant Malefoy. Il se reprit.

\- Granger, j'imagine ?

Il ricana, connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Décidément, que ferais-tu en elle, Potter ?!

\- Pas grand-chose, en vérité, avoua Harry, sourire aux lèvres. Le ministère devrait la...

\- Le ministère !? Coupa violemment Drago. Le ministère ne vaut rien ! Il ne voit que ses intérêts propres et se fout du peuple ! Tu vois, cette fois-ci tu n'es pas du bon côté, Potter, car le peuple Myrddhin est innocent, il mérite que la prophétie des jumeaux se réalise ! Leur place et sur le trône de Myrddhin, et le ministère n'a rien à en dire !

\- Ervus a commis deux meurtres, Drago, tu sembles l'oublier, il doit rendre compte de ses crimes.

\- Vraiment ? Et qui va rendre compte des milliers d'hommes, de femmes, et d'enfants morts sous les assauts du ministère d'il y a 300 ans ? Qui va rendre compte de ces crimes-là, Potter ? Le ministère ? Non, certainement pas ! Tous les ministères qui ont défilé depuis n'ont jamais osé l'avouer, ils ont tous eu peur, ils ont tous fait dans leur froc ! Aujourd'hui, en cachant encore la vérité au monde magique, c'est comme si le ministère approuvait cette tuerie ! Quelle bassesse, quelle médiocrité ! Shacklebolt a de quoi s'inquiéter, en effet, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est d'Ervus, mais je connais bien Severus, son courage, son intelligence, et sa ruse… il fera un grand souverain !

Que Drago reste loin de son père lui faisait le plus grand bien, songea Harry. Il sourit. La bataille que Malefoy pensait livré contre lui ce soir n'aurait pas lieu.

\- Pour une fois, Drago, nous sommes bien d'accord, dit-il, en lui tendant une main franche et amicale. Comme toi, j'espère de tout mon cœur que la prophétie de Myrddhin se réalise.

Toute trace d'arrogance et de dédain s'évapora d'un coup sur le visage cristallin de Drago. Il regarda la main tendu avec un vrai étonnement.

\- Tu es vraiment d'accord ?

\- On ne peut plus ! Myrddhin doit retrouver ce que nous lui avons enlevé jadis, c'est une certitude !

Drago hésita un instant. Il finit par saisir la main de l'auror avec poigne, et dit :

\- Alors fait ce qu'il faut, Potter !

\- Je ferais au mieux, Drago, je te le promets.

Drago fit aussitôt volte-face s'en prononcer le moindre mot.

De le voir se soucier du peuple Myrddhin était une surprise pour Harry. Une très bonne surprise. Drago avait changé, et l'auror voyait bien que derrière ses paroles, les actes ignobles commis par son grand-père le mettaient terriblement mal à l'aise, et le répugnaient. Deviendraient-ils un jour ami ? Peut-être pas, mais une entente cordiale semblait désormais envisageable. Harry le regarda s'éloigner dans le brouillard Londonien et rentra chez lui. Il s'allongea sur son lit et pensa à la suite des événements. Drago avait raison sur un point : la prophétie devait se réaliser. Mais l'auror savait aussi que la paix du monde magique ne dépendait désormais plus que d'un seul homme. Certainement pas de lui, et encore moins du ministère. Un homme, un seul. Et c'est là qu'était tout le problème. Qui pouvait prétendre connaître ce que Severus Rogue avait vraiment dans la tête ?

Au même moment, deux silhouettes apparaissaient au sommet des falaises d'Alistel. Un vent, venu du nord, faisait gondoler leurs capes noires et agitait les flots sombres de la mer irlandaise. Du haut de ce promontoire, en guise de gigantesque réverbère, la pleine lune créait un clair-obscur de toute beauté et la vue sur l'île était imprenable. On devinait un paysage vallonné, recouvert de forêts, de prairies, et un cours d'eau, ample, sillonnait l'île comme un liseré argenté.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire triomphant. Myrddhin était à leurs pieds, enfin. Ils restèrent un long moment à contempler leur île, à découvrir ses courbes à perte de vue, ses montagnes abrupts du nord, ses cités, formant de petite tache lumineuse parsemé aux quatre coins de la contrée - et respirer son air vif comme on prend un nouveau souffle.

Au centre de l'île, il y avait Micmira, la capitale. Même de loin elle se distinguait par son étendue plus vaste, ses lumières plus denses, et par ses fines tourelles blanche dressée plus hautes. Surtout, il y avait le temple d'Elydrass, bâti sur l'unique colline qui s'élevait de Micmira. Il était fier et imposant, d'une blancheur immaculée, lui aussi, que la lueur de la lune faisait scintiller telle une myriade diamant.

Ervus sortit la clé de chêne de sa poche et regarda son frère.

\- Allons-y, dit-il

\- Bien, répondit Severus.

Ils transplanèrent comme deux sombres étoiles filantes survolant l'île et atterrirent devant les remparts de la cité. Il n'y avait aucune sentinelle quand ils franchirent le pont de la Mira. Personne. Pas plus lorsque, quelque secondes plus tard, ils firent face aux deux grandes portes qui gardaient la cité. Elles étaient grandes ouvertes et semblaient leur dire : « Entez, nous ne craignons personne, ici. Tout individu est le bienvenue ».

Les jumeaux se saisirent pourtant de leurs baguettes et franchirent l'enceinte en posant un regard méfiant. Ils arrivèrent sur une grande place entourée par de nombreux commerces. Elle était déserte, à cette heure de la nuit, mais de nombreuses lanternes la gardaient bien éclairées. Une imposante statue trônait en son centre. C'était celle d'un sorcier au regard implacable. Ses longs cheveux et sa cape paraissaient être aux prises d'un vent violent, mais il gardait férocement le bras levé, brandissant sa baguette haut vers les étoiles.

\- Virtuosus, fit Severus, en regardant le visage de son ancêtre. Le prêtre Fargaël ne s'est pas trompé, il y a un air de famille, indiscutablement.

Ils prirent ensuite une rue au hasard. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, hormis le clapotis de l'eau et le claquement de leurs souliers frappants le pavé.

Micmira la belle était bâtie sur la rive sud du fleuve de l'Iftirb, au confluent de quelques rivières qui venaient tranquillement finir leurs courses. Un réseau de canaux chevauchés par de petits ponts en fer forgé serpentaient chaque quartier. De l'intérieur, la cité paraissait encore plus grande, et si perdre semblait aisé, chaque bâtisse s'enchevêtrant les unes aux autres. Mais le dédale de ses ruelles menait finalement au même endroit. Ce qui fut jadis la demeure du souverain et qui abritait aujourd'hui l'amulette de Dorm. Le temple d'Elydrass était l'élément central, le cœur, visible de part et d'autre de la cité.

Les jumeaux bifurquèrent dans une petite rue. Puis une autre, et encore une autre. Ils arrivèrent sur une venelle un peu plus étroite et remarquèrent aussitôt la lumière qui s'échappait des fenêtres de ce qui ressemblait à une auberge. La porte de l'établissement s'ouvrit soudain sur un groupe d'homme à l'humeur joyeuse. Leurs rires s'arrêtèrent tout net lorsqu'ils virent passer devant eux ces deux hommes en tout point identiques, qui marchaient d'un pas leste, et qui ne leur prêta même pas l'ombre d'un regard.

\- Les jumeaux, ce sont les jumeaux ! S'écria l'un des hommes, aussi sidéré que ses compagnons.

Mais Ervus et Severus étaient déjà loin, leurs capes virevoltantes derrière eux, parés d'un regard déterminé, obstinément rivé droit devant.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au pied de la colline d'Elydrass ou s'étendait la forêt du Belbe-Dorm, réputée dans toute l'île pour ses vertus apaisantes. Face à eux, les arbres formaient une voûte naturelle sous laquelle un escalier en pierre grimpait à perte de vue. L'ascension semblait vertigineuse. Mais tout au bout, en levant bien la tête, on pouvait distinguer les hautes tourelles blanches du temple.

Severus eu un demi sourire.

\- Pas de magie, dit-il, à pied.

\- Comme tu voudras, répondit Ervus en grimaçant.

Ils gravirent l'accession sans freiner la cadence et finirent par arriver devant la lourde porte en chêne massif.

A leur grand étonnement, l'un des battants étaient à demi ouvert.

\- Nous n'aurons pas besoin de la clé, finalement, dit Ervus.

\- Je doute qu'elle serve à ouvrir cette porte-là, suggéra Severus.

\- Crois-tu que l'on nous attend ?

\- C'est possible...

Ils entrèrent dans le temple d'un pas prudent.

La première salle était immense, simple, mais belle. De forme circulaire, avec des colonnes sur les côtés qui maintenaient un second niveau en balcon. C'est de là-haut que la lumière venait. Les rayons de lune se projetant sur les dalles de pierres par les nombreux vitraux qui entouraient la pièce.

Il n'y avait pas d'estrade, pas de trône, pas d'apparat. A l'image des fondements de la cité, tous les points de la salle convergeaient vers un seul : Le centre même de la salle. Là où se tenait un homme, à cet instant. La canne sur laquelle y s'appuyait ne l'empêchait pas de se tenir un peu voûté. Et si ses grands yeux avaient la couleur d'un ciel d'été, sa robe était aussi blanche que l'était sa longue barbe, ses cheveux, et son chapeau pointu.

Les jumeaux s'approchèrent de quelques pas.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Ervus

\- Je suis Eliriudis, l'intendant de l'île, je vous attendais.

L'aurore peinait à se lever sur la plage de Marloes sands.

Ils étaient tous les six alignés - Harry, Hermione, Ron, mais aussi le prêtre Fargaël, Garvin et Perric - et regardaient le ciel brumeux se fondre dans la mer. La petite fiole qu'ils tenaient au creux de leur main devait les mener droit sur « la terre promise ». Mais à l'approche de l'heure fatidique, le doute s'était installé. La potion allait-elle fonctionner ? Hermione n'était plus sure de rien. Il lui semblait que… peut être bien… à moins que… elle n'était même pas sure d'avoir préparé elle-même cette potion. Et l'hypothèse qu'elle avait échafaudé sur l'éventuel personne qui aurait pu l'aider ne faisait qu'accroître ses doutes. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, se laissant seule face à la question qui lui martelait la tête : devait-elle avoir confiance en Severus Rogue ?

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Ron, pressé comme un cheval qui piaffe avant le début d'une course.

\- Deux minutes, Ron, je réfléchis ! Maugréa Hermione.

L'auror soupira en secouant la tête mais n'ajouta aucun commentaire.

Si Dianc regardait le large d'un air rêveur, imaginant déjà sa belle île s'étendre devant lui, Harry jetait des coups d'œils furtifs de parts et d'autres. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop s'attarder ici. Il se sentait épié, depuis l'altercation qu'il avait eue avec Shacklebolt, et il craignait l'arrivée impromptue de ce dernier avec une batterie d'auror à l'appui.

\- Hermione, dit-il, ta potion est parfaite, il est grand temps d'y aller, je suis sûr que les jumeaux sont déjà sur l'île !

\- De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'on risque, au pire ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? C'est une potion pour traverser un sort de protection extrêmement puissant et bourrée de magie noire… alors d'après toi, qu'est ce qu'on risque, au pire ?

Ron en resta le regard torve. Harry, lui, était de plus en plus agité. Il se retourna encore une fois, et fronça les sourcils. Qu'y avait-il là-bas ? Au loin, une nuée de taches noires se mouvaient dans le ciel et avançait très vite. Lorsqu'il fut en mesure de distinguer plus nettement ce qui arrivait, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Nom d'un Poursouf ! S'écria-t-il, en montrant du doigt ce que Ron regardait aussi d'un air ahuri.

Un groupe de sorciers cramponnés à leurs balais et désormais à moins d'un kilomètre fonçaient droit sur eux en ordre de bataille, et baguette en main.

\- Vite ! Vite ! Lança Harry, en enjambant son balai. Ne traînons pas !

Ron, Perric et Garvin firent de même tandis que Dianc et Hermione s'installaient sur le tapis volant. Ils décolèrent aussitôt. Mais aussi vite que furent leurs réactions, Shacklebolt et sa troupe les rattrapaient déjà et des rayons lumineux commençaient à fuser dans le ciel.

\- Mais ils sont malades, ils nous attaquent ! Hurla Ron, en parant l'un d'entre eux de justesse.

\- Où est l'île ? S'écria Harry, en s'adressant au prêtre Fargaël.

\- Nous la survolerons dans moins d'une minute ! Répondit Dianc.

\- Nous n'avons plus le choix, il faut boire la potion !

Hermione opina du menton.

\- Très bien ! Fit-elle, en ôtant le bouchon de la fiole. Vaille que vaille !

Les cinq hommes l'imitèrent et tous avalèrent la mixture, d'une traite.


	23. Chapter 23 - Folie et sagesse

Chapitre 23

Folie et sagesse

\- Qui vous a prévenu de notre arrivée ? Demanda Severus.

\- La prophétie, répondit Eliriudis.

\- Évidemment, la prophétie...Voilà bien longtemps que vous nous attendez, alors.

L'intendant sourit.

\- Depuis des siècles.

\- Inutile de faire les présentations dans ce cas.

\- Inutile, en effet. Vous êtes les jumeaux de la prophétie, les derniers descendants de merlin, et les souverains de l'île Myrddhin. Néanmoins, vous connaissez mon prénom, mais j'ignore le vôtre…

\- Voici Ervus, et je suis Severus.

Le vieil homme offrit aux jumeaux un regard ému.

\- Vous êtes ici chez vous, mes souverains, dit-il, en se courbant un peu plus. Ce temple est le vôtre, cette île est la vôtre, et son peuple également.

\- Ce temple est le nôtre ? Très bien, intervint Ervus. Avec tout ce qui s'y trouve j'imagine ?

La question et le ton surprit imperceptiblement Eliriudis.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Ce temple a été la demeure de vos ancêtres et le grand Virtuosus y a vécu jusqu'à la fin de ses jours…

\- Le grand Virtuosus ? Parlez-vous bien de celui qui a obligé sa famille à prendre la fuite loin de l'île, condamnant sa descendance à une vie d'exil ?

Cette fois-ci Eliriudis ne cacha pas surprise. Il semblait même un peu choqué qu'Ervus parle de Virtuosus en ces termes.

\- Ce fut une terrible déchirure qui hanta Virtuosus sa vie restante, mais l'île étant attaquée de tout coté, il n'a eu d'autre choix que de mettre son épouse et son enfant hors de danger...

\- On a toujours le choix, rétorqua Severus. Il me semble qu'en l'occurrence Virtuosus en avait un, et de taille !

De plus en plus dérouté par l'attitude de ses souverains, Eliriudis resta silencieux un instant et les observa. Il savait que tous les descendants Merlin avait été des sorciers aux tempéraments ambiguë, Virtuosus le premier, et les jumeaux ne semblaient pas déroger à la règle… Mais pourquoi semblaient-ils si en colère ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer, là-bas ? Il baissa la tête un instant puis la releva en portant aux deux hommes un regard presque triste.

\- Comment avez-vous traversé le sort d'invisibilité ? Demanda-t-il, alors.

\- De la même manière dont s'y est pris notre ancêtre pour le provoquer, répondit Severus, en incluant une bonne dose de magie noire dans le contre-sort.

\- La magie noire, répéta Eliriudis. Virtuosus possédait une grande connaissance de la magie noire, il la maîtrisait parfaitement. J'imagine qu'il en va de même pour vous ?

Ervus et Severus répondirent par un mouvement affirmatif de la tête. Puis Severus ajouta :

\- L'utiliser pour créer un sort de protection et d'invisibilité est le comble du paradoxe, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

\- « Il y a l'ombre et la lumière au sein de la belle Myrddhin »… à l'image de Virtuosus. Il a su créer un sort ou se mêle subtilement magie blanche et magie noire, et personne n'a pu rompre se sort jusqu'à présent. Personne, à par vous, ses dignes descendants. Peut-être était-ce un peu ce qu'il souhaitait, ne croyez-vous pas ?…

Devant le silence des jumeaux, Eliriudis ajouta :

\- Finalement, de la magie noire en a résulté un grand bien...

\- Il y avait un autre moyen, fit alors Ervus.

L'intendant hocha la tête, un peu résigné, sachant très bien ou voulait en venir les jumeaux.

\- Ce fameux autre choix dont faisait allusion Severus un peu plus tôt, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Celui-là même.

\- La magie noire est puissante, mais elle a ses limites, bien heureusement. Cela, Virtuosus en avait parfaitement conscience. Le... pouvoir des amulettes est omnipotent et dévastateur. Il est d'une telle puissance qu'il peut rendre un homme fou.

\- En attendant, le ministère s'apprêtait à détruire son île et son peuple, rétorqua Severus, il me semble que le pouvoir des amulettes aurait été de circonstance. Je considère pour ma part que c'est de ne pas avoir invoqué ce pouvoir qui est folie.

\- Folie, ou sagesse ? Sourit Eliriudis.

\- Ne jouez pas avec les mots ! S'agaça Ervus. Les amulettes sont l'héritage de Merlin à ses descendants ! Folie ou sagesse, peu importe ! De ne pas s'en servir est une offense à sa mémoire !

\- Pardonnez ma franchise, mes souverains, mais vaincre le mal par le mal l'aurai tout autant offensé. Pire encore, se servir du pouvoir des amulettes dans ce contexte aurait été une offense à la pensée Myrddhin ! En grand souverain, Virtuosus refusait que le sang coule d'avantage, fusse le sang de son ennemi. Il a fait ce qu'il fallait faire : sauvé son peuple et épargné ses adversaires !

Severus arqua un sourcil.

\- Ou peut-être n'a-t-il vraiment pas eu d'autres choix…

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Les grands prêtres ne lui ont pas laissé cette possibilité.

\- Les grands prêtres sont des hommes censés ! Protesta énergiquement l'intendant. Les trois amulettes étaient sur l'île lors de la grande guerre, entre les mains de Virtuosus lui-même… je ne comprends pas, comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez si peu l'histoire Myrddhin ?

Severus sourit.

\- Pardonnez mon ignorance, vieil homme, mais il y a trois jours encore, je me nommais Severus Rogue, j'ignorais que j'avais un frère - jumeaux, qui plus est - et je prenais l'histoire de la communauté Myrddhin comme une fable que l'on raconte aux enfants de bas âge comme le croit tout bon sorcier sur le continent.

Ces paroles ébranlèrent la quiétude d'Eliriudis.

\- Comment cela est-il possible ? Vous avez été séparés ? Que sont devenus vos parents ?

\- Morts, articula Ervus, depuis bien longtemps, déjà. Nous ne les avons quasiment pas connus. Ils ont été assassinés parce qu'ils étaient ce qu'ils étaient : les descendants de Merlin. Mais aussi parce que le pouvoir des amulettes Myrddhin attisent les convoitises… d'ailleurs à ce sujet...

Il sortit les deux amulettes en bois de chêne qu'il avait dans sa poche et les montra à Eliriudis.

\- Ils nous en manquent une pour parfaire notre collection, et j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez l'homme de la situation...

Eliriudis se voûta un peu plus, comme accablé par le poids des mots et parce qu'il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça ! Ses immenses yeux bleus fixaient les artefacts tandis que de nombreuses questions défilaient dans sa tête. Une, en particulier, le préoccupait : Quelles étaient les véritables intentions de ces deux hommes – ses souverains, pourtant - qui semblaient tout ignorer de la pensée Myrddhin ?

Il releva la tête en leur plantant un regard soupçonneux.

\- Dortus Boldorin, Dianc Fargaël, Perric Orsselet, Garvin Felths, qu'est-il advenu de ces quatre hommes ?

\- L'un d'entre eux a refusé d'obéir à son souverain... il en a payé le prix…

\- Qui ? Lança Eliriudis.

\- Dortus, répondit Severus.

\- Vous avez assassinez Dortus ?

Le regard de l'intendant débordait de désolation.

\- Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix ! Cracha Ervus. Il se refusait à me donner ce qui nous revient de droit ! Et je ferais de même avec quiconque nous barra le chemin !

Les menaces d'Ervus semblèrent glisser sur Eliriudis comme l'eau glisse sur les plumes d'un cygne. Il garda le silence pendant un instant, observant les jumeaux d'un air pensif.

Il demanda ensuite :

\- Que comptez-vous faire, une fois les trois amulettes réunies ?

\- Redonner sa grandeur à Myrddhin ! Répondit Ervus du tac au tac.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin des amulettes pour cela...

\- Qu'en savez-vous, vieil homme ?! Où est l'amulette ?

\- Le pouvoir des amulettes doit faire le bien, uniquement le bien.

\- Il fera ce que nous décidons d'en faire ! Où est-elle ?

\- Un tel pouvoir exige une grande maîtrise, une force d'esprit sans faille, et une sérénité qui exclus l'agressivité et les pulsions haineuses quelle qu'elle soit, et quelle qu'en soit les raisons…et je sens tant de colère en vous…

Il eut un silence

\- Où est l'amulette de Dorm ? Répéta alors Severus.

\- Je suis heureux de vous voir, enfin, mes souverains, mais dans l'immédiat, je ne peux adhérer à votre requête, vous n'êtes pas prêt à recevoir un tel pouvoir.

\- Obéissez à vos souverains, insista Severus.

\- Je ne puis le faire, et j'en suis désolé, car j'obéis avant tout à la ligne de conduite de mon ordre, créé par Merlin lui-même.

\- Dans ce cas, vous ne nous laissez pas le choix ! Gronda Ervus, en pointant sa baguette sur le vieil homme, pendant que Severus faisait de même avec la sienne.

Aussitôt, Eliriudis frappa de sa canne un coup sec sur les dalles de pierres provoquant une onde de choc qui propulsa violemment les jumeaux en arrière, les faisant glisser de plusieurs mètres sur le sol.

\- Je vous supplie de revenir à la raison, dit-il alors, son corps de vieillard voûté tout entier implorant.

Si Ervus se releva instantanément, bouillonnant de colère et prêt à contre-attaquer, Severus prit d'avantage son temps. Ses yeux venaient de se poser par hasard sur la dalle où se tenait Eliriudis, au centre de la pièce. Elle était plus petite que les autres, de forme circulaire, et fait étrange, elle était dotée d'une serrure verticale qui s'enfonçait dans la pierre.

\- N'attaque pas, Ervus, dit alors Severus, en se levant.

Une fois debout, il jeta sa baguette loin devant lui. Puis il fit quelques pas et s'arrêta devant Eliriudis en fixant de ses yeux sombres le regard azur de l'intendant. Celui-ci recula d'un demi-pas, déstabilisé par la manœuvre.

\- Que faites-vous, Severus ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je viens à vous désarmé, Eliriudis, comme vous pouvez le constater. N'est-ce pas là un premier pas vers la pensée Myrddhin ? Il est vrai que je n'ai pas reçu l'éducation propre à cette philosophie, néanmoins, je suis sûr d'un fait : attaquer un homme désarmé serait une offense à sa moral et à son idéologie.

Puis, il sortit la clé de chêne de sa poche intérieur.

\- Non… Severus, ne faîtes pas ça, supplia l'intendant.

Severus n'écouta pas. Il se baissa. A genoux et tête baissé devant l'intendant piégé par l'éthique et qui n'avait d'autres choix que de le regarder faire, il glissa la clé de chêne dans la serrure, et l'engagea.

Aussitôt, un grondement sourd, comme un mécanisme qui s'enclenche, résonna dans la salle. La dalle centrale se mit alors à vibrer de plus en plus fort avant de s'enfoncer dans le sol pour laisser un trou béant à la place.

\- Ou est-elle ? S'exclama Ervus, une fois le silence revenu.

Severus enfonça son bras dans la cavité et resta quelques secondes ainsi, sans que son visage ne trahisse la moindre émotion. Puis il releva son bras et se remit debout.

\- Alors ? Fit Ervus.

Les traits toujours aussi impassible, Severus ouvrit sa main et posa dans la paume de son frère un médaillon fait de bois de chêne, avec des inscriptions runiques inscrites sur un cotés et de petits signes représentant les quatre éléments de l'autre.

Il sourit à son frère.

\- Les trois amulettes Myrddhin sont à nous, dit-il.

Shacklebolt éprouvait une vraie répulsion à faire ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais Harry ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Lors de leur dernier entretien, il s'était bien rendu compte que les émotions du jeune auror avaient pris le dessus sur la froide rigueur qu'exigeait son enquête. Harry voulait croire en la droiture de Severus Rogue et en sa capacité à convaincre son frère d'abandonner ses désirs de vengeance. Mais lui n'y croyait pas. Ou du moins, c'était un risque qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de prendre. En tant que ministre de la magie, il devait s'assurer que chaque sorcière et sorcier restent sous sa seule autorité. Qu'adviendrait-il de cette unité si les jumeaux s'emparaient du pouvoir des trois amulettes ? Une telle puissance dans les mains de ces deux hommes était bien trop dangereuse. Et même si les souverains Myrddhin choisissaient la tempérance, ce dont il doutait compte tenu de leurs caractères, le contre-pouvoir qu'ils provoqueraient ébranlerait la paix du monde magique. L'histoire ne devait pas se répéter et pour ce faire, il devait neutraliser les jumeaux. Aux yeux de tous Myrddhin n'existait pas, le sort d'invisibilité les tenait à l'écart, dans l'anonymat, et c'était très bien comme ça !

Il avait fait suivre Harry, convaincu qu'il lui cachait des informations. Lorsqu'il avait appris ce matin même que l'auror était sur la plage de Marloes sands avec Ron et le prêtre Myrddhin, un terrible sentiment l'avait traversé. Avait-il trouvé le moyen de franchir le sort d'invisibilité ? Et qu'en était-il des jumeaux ? Il s'était précipité. La fuite d'Harry à son arrivée n'avait fait que confirmer ses soupçons. Il devait l'arrêter, coûte que coûte, et l'obliger à coopérer.

Sur son balai, Harry n'était désormais plus qu'à un mètre devant lui.

\- Harry ! Cria-t-il. Arrête-toi, la fuite est inutile !

Il tendit le bras en direction de l'auror. Il pouvait presque le toucher, lui attraper l'épaule, et par Merlin ce petit prétentieux de Potter allait savoir à qui il avait à faire !

Mais soudain, à la grande stupéfaction de Shacklebolt qui faillit bien en perdre l'équilibre, l'auror et ses cinq compagnons disparurent d'un coup net. Évaporé. Comme si une gigantesque cape d'invisibilité les avait enveloppés.

Le ministre s'arrêta, médusé et impuissant. Devant lui, la mer s'étendait à perte de vue... mais il savait qu'en réalité il en était tout autre. Myrddhin était juste là, en dessous. Harry avait pu franchir le sort d'invisibilité et il était quasiment certain qu'il en était de même pour les jumeaux. Un élan d'appréhension le traversa alors de la tête au pied.

La paix du monde magique était en danger, et les conséquences de cet état de fait ne dépendait plus de lui, désormais.


	24. Chapter 24 - Il ne peut en être autremen

Chapitre 24

Il ne peut en être autrement

Il était tout juste six heures du matin et la lueur du soleil peinait à traverser les nuages installés au-dessus de Myrddhin. Le ciel était bas, comme à son habitude à cette période de l'année. Mais si l'île accueillait la nouvelle journée avec la tranquillité du quotidien, Micmira la belle était déjà en ébullition.

La rumeur s'était propagée comme une traînée de poudre qui désormais embrasait toute la capitale : les jumeaux de la prophétie étaient arrivés !

On descendait dans les rues pour être certain de la nouvelle et partager l'immense joie que procurait l'événement. Si le soleil faignantait, l'effervescence brillait. On riait, on chantait, sur les ponts, sur la grande place déjà bondée, comme si toute la population de la cité s'y était donné rendez-vous. On réveillait les enfants avec un sentiment d'euphorie. Pas d'école ce matin, pas de travail, et les commerces resteraient fermés. Ce jour devait être gravé dans les mémoires comme un jour de fête. Car les souverains étaient de retour !

On les avait vus traversé la ville à trois heures du matin comme venu de nulle part. Deux silhouettes, hautes, impressionnantes, au regard implacable. Les cheveux noirs et le teint pâle. Un visage ferme, et familier, qui rappelait tant celui de leurs ancêtres. Ils avaient pris la direction du temple d'Elydrass. Certains les avaient même vus gravir les grandes marches du Belbe-Dorm à pied, comme le veut la tradition. Désormais, ils attendaient tous que leurs souverains viennent à eux.

C'est dans ce tohu-bohu qu'Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dianc et les apprentis arrivèrent aux portes de la cité. Le pont de la Mira était noir de monde lui aussi, et il fallut jouer des coudes pour se frayer un passage jusqu'à la grande place.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la haute statue de Virtuosus, Hermione ne put masquer son étonnement :

\- On dirait vraiment Severus, fit-elle, sur un ton un peu trop tendre qui n'échappa pas à Ron.

\- Oui, railla-t-il, il a la même allure de chauve-souris avec un bec d'aigle en guise de nez…

\- Un aigle, sourit Dianc, qui n'arrivait pas ôter de son visage cet air béat qui l'avait gagné depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son île. C'est drôle que vous fassiez cette allusion, l'aigle était le Patronus de Virtuosus !

Ron haussa les épaules, comme s'il s'en moquait, bougonnant quelques mots que lui seul compris. Il se retourna en soupirant et remarqua une dame trois mètres plus loin, qui fixait le prêtre Fargaël d'un air ahuri, l'œil gauche aussi rond que le monocle posé sur son œil droit.

\- Dites ? Vous la connaissez ? Demanda-t-il, en faisant un signe discret au prête.

\- Qui donc ? Répondit Dianc.

\- Là-bas, insista Ron, en montra la femme du menton.

Dianc tourna la tête. Il fronça un instant les sourcils, hésitant, puis son visage s'illumina soudain ajoutant encore quelques degrés à son exaltation.

\- Martha ! S'exclama-t-il, les joues soudain colorées d'un rose plus soutenu.

\- Dianc ? Répondit la dame aux cheveux gris. Par les sept couronnes de Peregrinus, Dianc, c'est bien toi ?

Le vieux prêtre éclata de rire en écartant les bras.

\- On dirait bien que oui ! Martha, ma tendre amie !

Ils prirent le temps d'une accolade chaleureuse et se regardèrent, un peu émus, heureux de constater que les marques du temps qui passe ne les avaient pas tant changés que ça. Martha secoua la tête, comme si elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle voyait.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Comment es-tu revenu sur l'île, mon ami ? Je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir !

\- C'est une longue histoire, Martha, nous aurons tout le temps d'en parler.

\- C'est un jour incroyable ! Tu es là, toi, mon ami d'enfance... et les jumeaux sont arrivés cette nuit… vraiment, c'est un jour incroyable !

\- Oui, oui…, marmonna le prêtre, un peu gêné de devoir cacher à son ami ce qu'il savait de ses souverains. Ah ! Enchaîna-t-il. Je voudrais te présenter Harry Potter, le jeune homme qui a vaincu Voldemort !

\- Enchantée ! Les amis de Dianc sont mes amis !... Et qui était donc ce voleur de mots ?

\- Voldemort, sourit Harry. Qui était cet homme n'a aucune importance, c'est de l'histoire ancienne.

\- Voici Ron Weasley, continua Dianc, et cette belle jeune femme ce nomme Hermione Granger, c'est grâce à elle si nous sommes ici aujourd'hui !

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, Monsieur Fargaël, corrigea Hermione. Je suis sure que c'est Severus qui a fait la potion, il...

\- Severus ? Coupa Ron, un brin agacé. Si je me rappelle bien, Severus ta planté juste avant de commencer la potion !? C'est dingue ça, je vais finir par croire que tu en pince pour lui !

Hermione s'esclaffa.

\- Jaloux, maintenant. Tu me l'avais encore jamais faite celle-là !

\- Je dis juste que tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités... au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, il n'est pas dans les intérêts de Severus de nous voir débarquer sur l'île !

\- Parce que tu t'imagines qu'il a peur de toi, peut-être ?! C'est toi qui prends tes désirs pour des réalités, mon vieux !

\- Je suis pas ton vieux, d'accord ?! Et puis je te ferais remarquer que…

\- STOP ! Cria Harry, en s'interposant entre ses deux amis. Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment ?! Je ne sais pas ce que Severus a derrière la tête, mais le meilleur moyen de le savoir est de le retrouver, lui et son frère, et en vitesse !

\- Qui… qui est Severus ? Questionna alors Martha, en ôtant son monocle d'un air grave, comme si elle se doutait de la réponse.

Un silence passa. Un peu embarrassée, Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure pendant que Ron baissait les yeux. Quant-à Harry, il préféra tourner la tête.

\- Severus est l'un des jumeaux, répondit Dianc, en se triturant les doigts.

Martha fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi… pourquoi n'est-il pas dans son intérêt de vous voir débarquer sur l'île ?

Comment lui dire ? Songea Dianc. Comment dire à son ami, à cette foule heureuse, que les descendants de Merlin étaient habités par de bien sombres desseins et que l'un d'eux était un assassin… l'assassin de Dortus, qui plus est ?

\- Ils ont en leur possession l'amulette d'Algorff et celle d'Emonlic, avoua le prêtre, et nous espérions les arrêter avant qu'ils ne s'emparent de celle de Dorm…

La réponse interloqua Martha.

\- Mais… je ne comprends pas... pourquoi veulent-ils les amulettes ?

\- Il… il s'est passé certaines choses, bredouilla le prêtre, mal à l'aise. Il sourit, puis ajouta, un peu confus : Ils n'ont malheureusement pas reçu l'éducation Myrddhin qui leur était dû… et… comment dire ? La vie ne les a pas épargnés…

\- Que veulent-ils faire des amulettes ? Demanda alors Martha, de plus en plus soucieuse.

\- Nous espérions les retrouver avant qu'ils n'aient la possibilité de les utiliser, intervint Harry. Où sont-ils, maintenant ? Les avez-vous vus ?

\- Non, pas encore, nous les attendons. Ils sont dans le temple avec Eliriudis…

\- Très bien, alors allons-y ! Lança Harry tout près à transplaner.

\- La colline du Belbe-Dorm et le temple d'Elydrass sont des lieux protégés, précisa Martha, on ne peut pas y transplaner et tout objet volant serait inutile. On ne peut s'y rendre qu'à pied.

Harry regarda la foule grouillante tout autour de lui. Pas moyen d'avancer ni de faire marche arrière. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, atteindre le temple d'Elydrass prendrait des heures.

Il eut un geste d'humeur.

\- On est coincés ! Pesta-t-il.

\- Vous les entendez ? Votre peuple vous attend !

Depuis quelques minutes, les bruissements sourds de la cité s'étaient transformés pour laisser place à une véritable clameur de liesse. Les jumeaux ne bougeaient pas, à l'écoute de ses milliers de gens scandant leurs venus avec un engouement qui leur faisait presque peur. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé que leur simple présence provoquerait une telle frénésie. Comment l'auraient-ils pu, d'ailleurs ? Tout ceci était tellement loin du monde obscur et nébuleux auquel ils appartenaient. Jusqu'à présent, leur personne n'avait inspiré que peu de chose : Une ombre que l'on regardait avec indifférence ou antipathie, parfois même de la méfiance, de la peur, et de la haine, aussi. Aujourd'hui, ils détenaient un pouvoir titanesque dans le creux de leurs mains. C'était ce qu'ils voulaient. Et voilà que le peuple les réclamait. Leur peuple ! Qui attendait d'eux le chemin à suivre, une conduite, une bienveillance, des mœurs aux antipodes de ce que leur avait donné la vie.

\- Vous devez aller à leur rencontre ! Insista Eliriudis.

Ervus fit claquer sa langue en signe d'agacement.

\- Et bien soit, lança-t-il, en glissant les amulettes sous sa cape, allons-y !

Il regarda son frère, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Severus ?

\- Hum ? Sursauta le jumeau. Oui… oui… allons-y...

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'intendant.

\- Vous venez avec nous, Eliriudis.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le parvis du temple, la vue sur Micmira leur coupa le souffle. La cité tout entière, ainsi que les chemins qui menaient à elle, grouillaient de monde, les quatre grandes portes semblaient comme prise d'assaut. La nouvelle avait désormais dépassé les frontières de la capitale. Toute l'île entrait en ébullition.

Ils commencèrent à descendre les grandes marches du Belbe-Dorm, le seul lieu de Micmira resté désert comme les lois de la cité l'exigeaient. Les acclamations s'élancèrent alors de plus belle, de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus proche. Les jumeaux ne disaient rien, se contentant d'avancer, et si le rythme d'Eliriudis était d'une lenteur de tortue, ils s'en accommodèrent sans sourciller.

Ils arrivèrent au pied de l'ascension.

\- Ne les décevez-pas, souffla alors Eliriudis, comme on prononce une prière.

Il avança le premier. Les jumeaux le suivirent de près et pénétrèrent dans cette marée humaine.

Bien qu'il ne le montra pas, Severus se sentait profondément troublé. Voilà qu' il se retrouvait au centre d'une haie d'honneur qui s'écartait sur son passage de façon presque révérencieuse - à l'opposé du chemin de croix qu'il n'avait cessé de sillonner. Tous ces regards débordant d'amour, ces sourires, ces mains tendues, vers lui, pour lui. Ces gens ne le connaissaient pas et pourtant, leurs confiances semblaient déjà lui être acquises. Il sentit monter en lui un sentiment qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors que très peu connu, comme un réconfort, l'étrange sensation d'avoir déjà foulé ce sol des milliers de fois, d'être ici chez lui. Mais face à tant de chaleur humaine à son égard, et à celle de son frère, une question subsistait dans son esprit : Son peuple était-il à ce point naïf ?

\- Où allons-nous, exactement ? Demanda Ervus, qui, comme Severus, jetait des coups d'œils épars sur la foule en tentant vainement de sourire.

\- Sur la grande place de Carmina, répondit Eliriudis.

\- Et quel sera le programme, une fois là-bas ?

\- Vous parlerez à votre peuple et il vous souhaitera la bienvenue.

\- N'est ce pas ce que tous ces gens sont en train de faire en ce moment même ? S'étonna Severus.

\- Ils vous souhaiteront la bienvenue avec un chant de circonstance…

\- Un chant ? S'esclaffa Ervus.

\- Ridicule ! Enchaîna Severus.

\- Il s'agit de l'hymne de Myrddhin, Siant Ddaear, que Merlin lui-même chantait à ses heures perdues. Il me semble mal venu de votre part de vous en moquer, non ?

Les jumeaux ne firent aucun commentaire et continuèrent d'avancer en silence. Au détour d'une rue, ils atteignirent enfin la grande place de Carmina.

\- De mémoire de Foëtog, jamais je n'ai vu telle affluence sur cette place ! S'exclama Eliriudis, son regard clair oscillant entre la satisfaction et l'appréhension.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la statue de Virtuosus et montèrent sur son large socle qui servait également de scène pour une multitude de manifestations. Eliriudis leva alors son bâton pour demander un peu de calme. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Un silence de cathédrale, presque surréaliste compte tenu de la situation, irradia aussitôt les lieux.

\- Peuple de Myrddhin, commença Eliriudis, voici venu le jour que nous attendions tous ! La prophétie disait vrai : dans l'autre se verra l'un… mes amis, nos souverains sont enfin de retour !

Des applaudissements accompagnés d'acclamations emportées obligèrent l'intendant à ne pas poursuivre son discours dans la foulée.

Le regard onyx de Severus se posa alors sur celui dorée d'une jeune femme à quelques mètres de lui, noyée dans la foule. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, elle aussi, et la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux exprimait beaucoup. Severus la fixa un instant puis préféra détourner la tête. Presque malgré elle, Hermione fit un pas en avant, un deuxième. La main de Ron qui s'agrippa à son bras l'empêcha de faire le troisième.

\- Que fais-tu ? Lui dit-il.

\- Laisse-moi, Ron !

\- Il y a trop de monde, intervint Harry, si Ervus nous vois, je n'ose imaginer sa réaction et les conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer !

\- Il ne fera rien devant tous ces gens !

\- Es-tu prête à prendre le risque, Hermione ? Nous avons besoin de l'aide de Severus, ça c'est un fait, alors évitons de le mettre en colère, lui, et surtout son frère !

\- Severus m'a aperçu, et ce n'était pas de la colère que j'ai vu dans ses yeux !

\- Tant mieux, c'est plutôt bon signe. Lorsqu'il sera seul, là, tu iras lui parler et peut-être qu'il saura t'écouter, mais dans l'immédiat, mieux vaut rester discret.

Hermione soupira.

\- Très bien...

Elle sourit, avant d'ajouter :

\- D'habitude, c'est moi qui dois calmer tes ardeurs, Potter.

Si la remarque amusa Harry, Ron resta de marbre. Quand Hermione parlait de Severus, son visage s'illuminait. Elle semblait heureuse. Depuis combien de temps, des mois, des années, n'avait-il pas vu ce pétillement briller dans ses yeux ? Il tourna la tête, écœuré, puis chercha le prêtre Myrddhin qui avait soudain disparu de son champ de vision. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu et réalisa la direction qu'il prenait, son visage se décomposa un peu plus.

\- Dianc ! NON ! NON ! Hurla-t-il en vain dans cette affluence bruyante.

\- Il faut l'arrêter ! Lança Harry, qui venait lui aussi de voir le geste fou que le prêtre Fargaël s'apprêtait à commettre.

Ils se précipitèrent. Mais la foule, tel un mur infranchissable, les stoppèrent dans leur élan.

Dianc, lui, montait déjà sur l'estrade.

Severus fut le premier à le voir. D'un signe discret de la tête, regard noir et féroce à l'appui, il somma le prêtre de faire demi-tour. Mais Dianc était bien décidé et certain de sa démarche. Il s'avança sur la scène, et si Eliriudis semblait agréablement surpris de voir son disciple et vieil ami de nouveau sur l'île, les yeux d'Ervus se révulsèrent de fureur.

\- Mes souverains, fit alors Dianc, observant les jumeaux de son regard tendre, je suis heureux de vous rencontrer et c'est une grande joie de vous savoir parmi nous. Mais vous savez pourquoi je suis ici... Vous avez tué Dortus et justice doit être rendue. Ne luttez-pas, Ervus, et acceptez la sagesse de la pensée Myrddhin, je vous aiderai, nous vous aiderons, tous, à trouver le chemin de la repentance et du pardon.

Severus secoua la tête puis fusilla Harry du regard, comme s'il le rendait responsable de l'attitude délirante du prêtre Myrddhin.

Il se tourna vers son frère et lui dit :

\- Garde ton calme, Ervus, on nous observe.

\- Que je garde mon calme ?! Rugit alors son jumeau. Comment se fait-il que le prêtre soit sur l'île, Severus ?

\- De toute évidence, nous ne somme pas les seuls à avoir créé un contre-sort.

\- Il faut le sang des souverains Myrddhin pour exécuter cette potion ! Notre sang ! Explique-moi comment il a pu s'en procurer ? Où étais-tu la nuit qui à précéder notre départ, Severus ? Tu la rejoins, c'est ça ? Tu as aidé Hermione Granger à faire la potion ?!

\- Ervus…

\- Tu m'as trahi !

\- Non ! Je les ai fait venir, c'est vrai, mais pour que nous trouvions ensemble un compromis acceptable, et je te supplie de garder ton calme !

\- Il n'y a aucun compromis possible ! Jamais, tu entends !?

\- Écoutez votre frère, Ervus, insista Eliriudis. Votre peuple ne comprendrait pas.

\- Tais-toi, vieil homme ! Cria le jumeau effréné, en lui arrachant son bâton des mains.

Avec autant de rapidité, il attrapa sa baguette et attaqua. Eliriudis fut aussitôt propulsé dans les airs, tournoyant et malmené, avant de s'affaler, inconscient, quelques mètres plus loin dans les bras de la foule stupéfaite.

Là, un silence de mort s'abattit sur la grande place comme si le temps, lui-même abasourdi, suspendait son vol.

\- A ton tour, maintenant ! Cracha Ervus fou de rage, en pointant sa baguette sur le prêtre Fargaël.

\- Non, ne faites pas ça ! Ervus, je vous en prie ! S'écria Hermione, qui s'était rapprochée de l'estrade.

En une fraction de seconde, Ervus pivota sur ses talons en fendant l'air de sa baguette. Il était bien trop proche pour qu'Hermione ai le réflexe de prendre la sienne. Elle vit à peine ce rayon vert fondre sur elle et il l'aurait touché de plein fouet si Ron ne s'était pas interposé.

Hermione resta figée, bouleversée par ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Ron…, murmura-t-elle, des larmes commençant à faire briller l'ambre de ses prunelles.

\- Tes yeux, sourit l'auror d'une voix cassée, en la protégeant encore de ses bras.

\- Ron… qu'est-ce que-tu as fait ?

Il grimaça de douleur.

\- Je… crois que… je suis touché…, souffla-t-il, en s'effondrant sur sa petite amie, le flanc droit ensanglanté.

Des cris d'effrois déchirèrent alors la foule. La grande place se mua soudain en fourmilière géante où des milliers de gens s'éparpillaient de tout coté, comme emportée par un vent de panique.

Harry comprit qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour Ervus. Il devait à tout prix être neutralisé. Avec force, l'auror se fraya un passage dans ce déferlement et atteignit la scène où désormais seuls les deux frères se tenaient.

\- Vous n'avez rien d'un souverain ! Vociféra-t-il, en pointant férocement sa baguette. Vous n'êtes qu'une brute !

\- Occupez-vous de Weasley, Potter ! Fit alors Severus. Ce qui va se passer maintenant ne vous concerne pas !

\- Il faut l'arrêter, professeur ! Rétorqua rageusement Harry.

\- Faites ce que je vous dis, Potter !

Harry s'exécuta tandis que les jumeaux s'observaient d'un regard insondable. Mais dans ce face à face et en dépit des circonstances, personne n'aurait pu douter de la force du lien qui les unissait.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû, Ervus, tu es allé beaucoup trop loin, fit Severus.

\- J'avais raison, tu es donc de leurs côtés...

\- Il semblerait en tout cas que je ne sois plus du tiens, mon frère.

\- Tu attaquerais ton propre frère, ton jumeau, Severus ?

\- Si tu n'abaisse pas ta baguette, tu ne me laisseras pas d'autres choix.

Ervus laissa passer un silence. La rage qui l'animait quelques secondes plus tôt semblait s'être subitement dissipée.

\- Très bien, dit-il en sortant de sa poche les trois amulettes. Dans ce cas... Toi aussi tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

Il tendit le bras en exposant les amulettes face au ciel et s'exclama dans la foulée :

 _« dwr, ddaear, tân, aer_

 _llifoedd, dirgrynu, llosgiadau, anadl_

 _bod y pedair elfen_

 _gymisgu fy ngwaed »_

Parce ces mots, tous comprirent qu'Ervus venait d'invoquer la puissance des amulettes.

Un silence saisissant s'abattit de nouveau sur la foule. L'effroi qui planait sur les lieux était palpable. On retint sa respiration. Ce jour que l'on pensait si beau, serait peut-être le pire qu'ai jamais connu Myrddhin…

… Et pourtant, il ne se passa… rien. Absolument rien. Pas de lumière jaillissante, pas de vent violent, pas de terre qui tremble, aucune énergie venue des cieux ne vint traverser le jumeau. Les amulettes en chêne restèrent dans la paume d'Ervus, posées là, telle de vulgaire morceau de bois.

Severus fut le premier à réagir. Il arqua un sourcil en articulant d'un air caustique :

\- Merlin n'était pas qu'un grand sorcier, c'était un grand farceur, aussi !

Ervus sourit, puis replaça les amulettes dans sa poche sans plus de réactions.

\- Bien, se contenta-t-il de dire, ce sera un combat singulier, dans ce cas.

Il attaqua, laissant tout juste le temps à Severus d'attraper sa baguette pour riposter. Deux puissants rayons verts jaillirent l'un sur l'autre et s'entrechoquèrent dans une explosion éblouissante, provoquant une détonation si forte qu'elle en fit trembler le sol.

Harry dû admettre que ce qu'il voyait n'était pas commun : Deux hommes, deux forces identiques se combattaient dans une symétrie parfaite, comme si l'un se mesurait à son reflet dans le miroir. Aucun n'avait le dessus sur l'autre et qu'il y ait un vainqueur semblait impossible. Ils se battaient, tous deux pointant leur baguette d'ébène, au pied de leur valeureux ancêtre au regard de pierre.

\- Je te supplie de retrouver la raison, cria Severus, nous affronter est vain, nous ne survivrons pas, Ervus !

\- Je ne crois pas, rétorqua le jumeau à travers un rictus, en redoublant d'intensité le maléfice qu'il projetait sur son frère.

Severus n'eut d'autre choix que de faire de même, s'obligeant bien malgré lui à déployer toutes ses forces sur son propre jumeau.

\- Il ne peut en être autrement, fit alors Ervus. … pardonne-moi...

Sans laissé le temps à Severus de comprendre la terrible signification de ces mots, Ervus abaissa sa baguette, rompant le sortilège d'un coup net.

\- Non ! Hurla Severus en l'imitant ... une fraction de seconde plus tard.

Une fraction de seconde, pas une de plus, suffit au maléfice de Severus d'atteindre sa cible en plein cœur.

Ervus décocha alors un sourire rempli de souffrance et de bienveillance à son jumeau.

\- Tu… tu seras un grand souverain, mon frère, souffla-t-il.

Puis il s'écroula.

Severus laissa tomber sa baguette à terre, saisi de terreur.

\- Par Merlin, non ! Non ! Haleta-t-il, en se précipitant vers son jumeau.

Il tomba à genoux devant le corps sans vie de son frère et le pris dans ses bras. - Ervus…non…non… pourquoi ?

Il gémit, en le serrant plus fort.

\- ... Ne… ne me laisse pas…

Et il resta ainsi, dans le silence lourd de la foule que seuls ses spasmes venaient briser parfois.

Quelques voix, douce et mélodieuse, éparpillées aux quatre coins de la place de Carmina entamèrent alors une complainte. Peu à peu, ce fut tout le peuple qui reprit l'air. Émus, ils chantèrent à l'unisson, tous, accompagnant leur nouveau souverain dans sa douleur, le soutenant dans la terrible épreuve qu'il traversait.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Myrddhin entra dans une période de confusion. Ce qui venait de se passer marquait profondément les esprits. On ne savait trop quoi penser, trop quoi ressentir. Un souverain était mort et malgré ses actions commises, chaque foyer de Myrddhin vécu sa disparition comme une véritable tragédie. Mais si le deuil répandait sa part de peine, la vie offrait aussi son lot de joie, car Severus était bien vivant, lui. Et même si son désarroi et ce sentiment de culpabilité qui venait de nouveau lui coller à la peau n'échappait à personne, il était disposé à endosser le rôle de sa destiné, restant ainsi fidèle aux dernière volontés de son frère.

Quelques rumeurs commençaient à circuler sur lui. On le disait austère, flegmatique, donnant volontiers dans le sarcasme et le mépris. Mais on le disait également homme de courage et de génie, et on se réjouit d'apprendre qu'il avait lui-même élaboré une potion qui permis à Eliriudis, pourtant bien mal en point, d'être de nouveau sur pied et de très vite guérir. Ce dernier pu présider la grande cérémonie funéraire, et à son terme, le corps d'Ervus fut placé dans le tombeau du temple d'Elydrass, à coté de ses ancêtres.

Très vite, Severus et Eliriudis échangèrent beaucoup. On les voyait s'en aller, marchant ensemble de longues heures dans les sentiers de la forêt du Belbe-Dorm. Ce qu'ils se dirent, personne ne le su vraiment, mais devant le visage de plus en plus serein de Severus, on s'accorda à penser qu'Eliriudis avait su trouvé les mots justes.

Harry fit un aller-retour à Londres pour rassurer Ginny, Arthur et Molly. Puis, il passa dix jours à visiter Micmira sous la houlette d'un Dianc Fargaël euphorique. Severus les accompagnait parfois même si le comportement constamment exalté de Dianc le mettait hors de lui. Harry s'amusait de voir ces deux hommes aux antipodes se quereller au moindre prétexte. Les sachant tous les deux officier au grand conseil de Myrddhin, leur relation houleuse promettait des moments épiques.

Quant-à Hermione, elle resta au chevet de Ron. Son état s'améliorait de jours en jours, même si la fièvre le faisait parfois divaguer. Dans ces moments, c'était elle et personne d'autre qu'il réclamait. Il lui parlait de son amour indéfectible. Alors elle lui prenait la main et jurait qu'elle l'aimait aussi.

Hermione ne mentait pas. En lui sauvant la vie, l'amour enfouit qu'elle portait à Ron lui avait explosé au visage. Mais un violent sentiment de culpabilité s'acharnait à lui retourner le ventre. Car les choses étaient claires désormais et cette idée la dévorait tout entière : Hermione aimait deux hommes. Profondément. Irrévocablement. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Severus avait-il comblé un manque que Ron ne parvenait pas à lui donner ? Elle n'en savait fichtre rien et s'en moquait. Severus était Severus, voilà tout, cela suffisait à l'aimer. Le cœur déchiré, elle aimait ces deux hommes pourtant si différent, et l'idée de devoir faire un choix lui était insupportable.

A l'aube du seizième jour, le médicomage jugèrent Ron apte à voler.

Il était temps de s'en aller.

Sous un soleil rayonnant, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur la falaise d'Alistel pour se dire au revoir.

Dianc offrit son tapis volant à Hermione.

\- Pour que vous ne m'oubliez pas, lui dit-il.

\- Aucun risque, promis Hermione. Alors, qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant ?

\- Plein de choses ! Mais en tout premier lieu, je vais profitez de mon île !

\- Vous avez bien raison, c'est une belle île que vous avez là, Monsieur Fargaël !

Le prêtre opina du menton tout en lui portant un regard ému.

\- Vous reviendrez nous voir ? Il vous reste un peu de potion, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, il m'en reste, sourit Hermione. Et maintenant que j'ai un beau tapis volant, je n'ai plus d'excuse pour ne pas voler.

Dianc sourit à son tour.

\- A bientôt, Hermione, fit-il alors, en l'entraînant dans une accolade chaleureuse.

\- Au revoir, Dianc.

Pendant que le prête saluait Harry et Ron, Hermione s'avança vers Severus qui était resté à l'écart. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de s'exprimer :

\- J'aurai aimé rester… vous allez me manquer...

Devant le silence prolongé de Severus, elle ajouta d'un air assuré :

\- Et je sais que c'est réciproque.

\- Évidemment… Miss-je-sais-tout.

\- Vous vous moquer encore ?…

\- Je ne me moque pas. Vous savez tout, c'est un fait. Mais que vous restiez serait une bêtise, Hermione.

\- Pourtant je suis sure que je me sentirais bien ici, votre peuple est un peuple bon et généreux.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Une bande de cornichons illuminés !

\- Vous êtes dur, sourit Hermione

\- Lucide, rectifia Severus.

\- N'empêche que j'ai quand même envie de rester...

\- Hermione, vous avez des projets sur le continent, et je vous sais capable de grandes œuvres je reste convaincu que le monde magique a besoin de vous.

Hermione s'esclaffa, se moquant d'elle-même.

\- Je n'ai même pas été fichue de faire la potion moi-même !

\- Une potion des plus complexe, et celle que vous avez réalisée était parfaite. Il n'y manquait qu'un seul ingrédient, à vrai dire, celui que je n'avais pas précisé dans mes notes.

\- Votre sang…

\- Oui, mon sang.

\- Vous êtes venu le rajouter ce soir-là…

\- Oui, et je n'ai pas été surpris devant sa réussite. Vous êtes douée, vous l'avez toujours été, ne doutez pas de vous, Hermione.

La gorge serrée, Hermione fit un gros effort pour ne pas pleurer sachant Ron à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- Je voudrais rester avec vous, murmura-t-elle, en baissant les yeux.

Severus la prit dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

\- Nous nous reverrons, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Puis il s'écarta.

\- Prenez soin de vous, Hermione.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus et le prêtre Fargaël les regardaient s'éloigner.

Severus avait donné une lettre à Harry à l'attention de Shacklebolt, précisant que leur dernière rencontre plutôt musclé était déjà oublié. Il y écrivait aussi sa volonté de ne pas interférer dans les affaires du ministère, précisant néanmoins qu'il serait plus que bienvenue, voir judicieux, de faire de même de leur coté à l'égard de Myrddhin. Il était resté cordiale, et son souhait de vivre dans un monde magique en paix était sincère. « Quoiqu'il arrive, l'histoire ne se répétera pas », avait-il conclut.

Shacklebolt prendrait-il cette dernière phrase pour un avertissement ? Il avait tout intérêt. Car il y avait un détail que Severus n'avait pas pris la peine de préciser. Un détail que lui-même commençait tout juste à réaliser. Il l'avait senti la veille au soir, en regardant le feu crépiter dans la cheminée. Quelque chose s'était passé.

Il avait réitéré l'expérience plusieurs fois dans la matinée, n'osant comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Mais les faits étaient là. Il fit un bref mouvement de la main, à peine visible, histoire de s'en assurer une nouvelle fois.

\- Tiens, étrange, le vent se lève, fit alors Dianc en levant la tête au ciel, sentant le souffle d'un courant d'air glisser dans ses cheveux.

Severus esquissa un sourire.

\- Ervus… tu le savais..., murmura-t-il.

Ervus savait, en effet. Il savait que l'héritage de ses ancêtres n'était pas un leurre. Il savait qu'en invoquant le pouvoir des amulettes, cette gigantesque énergie se propagerait dans ses veines mais aussi dans celle de son frère. Ils étaient jumeaux, après tout, et à jamais liés. Les amulettes ne s'y étaient pas trompées.

FIN


End file.
